Family Portrait
by Cenaby
Summary: EvilCharming SaviorQueen en un StoryBrook sin magia Regina, David y Emma deben enfrentar los problemas de su nueva situación para lograr recuperar su familia.
1. Chapter 1

Para aclarar un poco la historia ya que no se puede contar todo en una introducción la historia es sobre EvilCharming SaviorQueen .David es el villano por así decirlo, fue padre muy joven, tal vez a los 17 años mas o menos de Emma (Emma es hija de Kathryn porque quería tener a Snow como personaje) la dejó con su abuela quien la crió hasta que murió, después Emma tuvo que seguir sola, David por otro lado hizo una vida muy exitosa al menos en apariencias en SB, Regina es una ama de casa modelo para las afueras, pero es bastante infeliz en su matrimonio, la historia comienza cuando Emma llega a sus vidas. Tal vez David cambie para no perder a su familia, o tal vez no haya otra oportunidad para él. A su vez la historia va a tener algo, muy poco de CS porque va a ser la pareja de Emma mas adelante, otro villano por así decirlo también, va a ser Neal, va a aparecer en la historia casi al final.

* * *

No esta segura de como llego a este punto en su vida, debería saber a sus 25 años que confiar en un hombre de nuevo solo le dejaría el corazón roto, pero nunca fue buena aprendiendo de sus errores, sin embargo esta vez termino con algo mas que un corazón roto y un par de noches durmiendo en la calle o en algún refugio, en un momento su novio le promete una vida mejor para ambos y en el siguiente un oficial la escolta fuera de su celda para conocer el destino que su abogado pro-bono y un juez han decidido para ella.

-Es su trabajo.

-Lo siento señorita Swan, pero este no es su primer cargo, fue el mejor trato que pude conseguir dada su situación, solo necesito los datos de...

-No lo entiende?¡ no hay datos, no tengo adonde ir, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, al menos no en este momento, evidentemente los que tenia no eran tan cercanos como yo pensé..- Bajo la mirada mientras su mente le mostraba imágenes de aquellos con los que solo semanas atrás compartían con ella en el pequeña sala del departamento de Neal.

-Si no tiene un lugar fijo de residencia y un oficial cercano al que rendir cuentas, no reunirá los requisitos para el arresto domiciliario y deberá cumplir la condena en una cárcel del estado.

Tal vez eso era todo, tal vez esta vez no había luz al final del camino, las veces anteriores solo habían sido un par de noches en una celda hasta que el imbécil de Neal se acordaba de ella luego de unas noches de fiesta y aparecía con el dinero de la fianza, pero esta vez... esta vez no había Neal, ni fianzas, ni otra oportunidad, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, si, había vivido entre refugios, casas de amigos y hasta en su escarabajo aparcado en las afueras del centro comercial en el que trabajo en una de las tiendas por menos de dos meses hasta que cierto novio tuvo la brillante idea de robar y dejarla implicada, pero ahora?

-Señorita Swan, siento mucho su situación, pero sin alguien que responda por usted mi trabajo ha concluido aquí, y solo me queda desearle suerte y dejar que el proceso continué.

No¡ eso no podía ser todo, nunca se había sentido tan sola, no desde que su abuela falleció y se dio cuenta que desde ese momento solo seria ella en este mundo... su abuela...no¡ no podía pensar en esa familia ahora, no tan solo en ella sino en el infeliz de su padre...su padre -suspiro resignada, su padre seria la ultima opción, una perdida de tiempo, nunca le había importado, la ultima vez que lo vio fue en el velorio de su abuela, cuando no cruzaron palabras, lo ultimo que supo fue lo que su abuela le contó en los últimos meses de su larga y agonizante enfermedad, estaba recién casado y su esposa embarazada, tal vez por eso fue solo al velorio, tal vez su madrastra dio a luz en ese tiempo o no podía viajar las 4 horas de distancia en auto para acompañarlo debido a su embarazo, no estaba segura, de todos modos no importaba, por que habría de ayudarla ahora. Cuando nunca mostró el mas mínimo interés en ella.

-Tal … tal vez si haya alguien, estoy segura que perderá su tiempo pero no quiero entrar a una celda en una cárcel del estado sin sentir que al menos lo intente todo. -Dijo con la voz entrecortada, muy ingenuamente siempre había guardado la esperanza de que su padre algún día volviera y le pidiera una segunda oportunidad, no era justo que fuera ella ahora la que tendría que rogar por una, una segunda oportunidad de dejarla estar a su lado para evitar 2 años de cárcel.

-Muy bien, dígame quien es.

-Mi... mi padre, su nombre es David, David Nolan, no se su numero de teléfono ni su dirección porque no he sabido nada de el en casi 10 años pero usted podría localizarlo, lo ultimo que supe es que era el Alcalde del pueblo en el que nací, StoryBrook.

-Muy bien, déjeme hacer unos llamados. -Con esas palabras su abogado de corte gracioso y corbata arrugada salio de la sala mientras un oficial la acompañaba a su celda, en cuanto entro, se dejo caer sobre la pequeña e incomoda cama, las lagrimas caían sin control, recordó que en los últimos días de vida de su abuela Ruth, esta le había repetido quizá como ultimo consuelo en sus pocos momentos de lucidez que todos teníamos un propósito en la vida, solo que algunos tardaban en descubrirlo, es así como hay personas que muestran interés en la música desde temprana edad llevando alegría o consuelo con su arte, como hay personas que descubren su propósito cuando están en los cincuentas y su ingrato hijo le pide que se haga cargo de una bebe recién nacida, si, su propósito fue ser la mejor abuela, porque sin ella Emma tal vez hubiera sido criada en un orfanato, "y el mio abuela?" pregunto Emma en aquel entonces entre risas disimuladas ante las ideas de su abuela que siempre parecían estar acompañadas de la inspiración del ron en las mañanas, "El tuyo mi preciosa Emma, el tuyo es ser la salvadora, me salvaste de la soledad, me salvaste del desamor cuando lo único que llenaban mis días eran las promesas de visitas de un hijo que siempre estuvo muy concentrado en su futuro como para disfrutar de su presente"

Al día siguiente luego de una terrible noche de sueño, el grito del guardia la vuelve a su triste realidad, una celda fría y un destino prácticamente sellado.

-Swan, tu abogado te espera¡ -Lo primero que ve al ingresar a la sala es a Stuart, su abogado con la misma corbata de el día anterior,y a un hombre de traje cargando unos papeles.

-Señorita Swan -La recibe con una cálida sonrisa, Emma quiere golpearlo en los dientes, ella enfrenta dos años de cárcel y hoy el decide tener un buen día.

-Buenos días -En su voz se nota el cansancio de una mala noche.

-Aquí el señor Mark es el representante del juez, el la acompañara junto con un oficial hasta el que sera su domicilio fijo durante los próximos 2 años, antes de que comencemos con la firma de los papeles en los que se compromete a respetar y cumplir las pautas asignadas por el juez, le daré un breve resumen ya que estamos cortos de tiempo.

Mierda, Emma no entendió nada, nunca antes fue a una cárcel solo unas noches en algunas comisarias, supone que este es el protocolo, pero repite lo que acaba de escuchar de nuevo en su mente, pautas asignadas por el juez, domicilio fijo, no, definitivamente no entendió.

-Disculpe, adonde me trasladan?

-StoryBrook, siento la demora, pero tuve que terminar los arreglos de su traslado casi en la madrugada, su oficial supervisor de ahora en mas el sheriff... -buscando entre los papeles que tiene entre sus manos, vuelve a levantar la mirada hacia Emma. -Graham, fue difícil de localizar en la madrugada, el estado no puede pagarle a un oficial especial que se traslade a su nuevo domicilio así que debíamos contar con el compromiso de los agentes con los que ya contaba el lugar, es por eso que usted firmara sus papeles ahora, y el representante del juez, el señor Mark aquí presente, se encargara de que su oficial supervisor y su padre los firmen al llegar.

-MI PADRE?¡ -Emma no esta segura de entender nada, de repente una ansiedad se apodera de ella, su padre, tal vez la cárcel no sea un mal lugar después de todo, no seria peor que vivir bajo el mismo techo del hombre que la abandono y del que prácticamente no sabe nada, tal vez acostumbra a matar hijas que aparecen en su puerta a los 25 años y con una tobillera electrónica escoltadas de un oficial y con esposas.

-Debo decirle que no fue fácil de localizar, y no pareció interesado en lo que yo tenia que decirle sobre usted hasta que casi corta la llamada y termine gritando que usted iría presa, que era un asunto muy delicado, luego de explicarle su situación, pareció meditarlo por una eternidad hasta que accedió a ser su responsable legal durante este periodo.

Responsable? Ja¡ Emma no esta segura de que sean buenas noticias.

-Como le decía estamos cortos de tiempo, una patrulla la espera para su traslado en este momento, si pudiera firmar los papeles mientras le comento algunos de los puntos mas relevantes... -Le acerca los papeles a Emma quien se sienta frente suyo aun con desconfianza. -La sentencia es de dos años, pero el juez podría revisar su caso luego del primer año y si muestra buena conducta en ese periodo podría dejarla en libertad, la tobillera electrónica tiene un perímetro preestablecido, las visitas a su oficial a cargo están programadas cada 15 días, se le puede pedir muestras de sangre u orina sin previo aviso para pruebas de narcóticos, sobra decirle en que terminara su caso si dan positivas, tendrá periodos de tiempo asignados entre su oficial y el asistente del juez que le permitirán realizar tareas fuera del domicilio, podría estudiar o buscar trabajo, tiene toque de queda los fines de semana, y deberá realizar tareas sociales también a cargo de su oficial.

…

El viaje no es nada menos de incomodo, esposada en la parte trasera de una patrulla entre la aburrida conversación de los hombres en los asientos delanteros, el paisaje le recuerda mucho a su infancia, lejos de la gran ciudad en la que vive ahora, vivía, se corrige, finalmente contar arboles a la orilla del camino rinde su fruto y se queda dormida, cuando abre los ojos, es momentos antes de ser recibida por un cartel que dice Bienvenidos a StoryBrook, la ansiedad vuelve a hacerle compañía, nunca sintió tantos deseos de correr en su vida, adonde? No esta segura, no tiene ningún lugar adonde ir, ni nadie quien la espere tampoco, un ultimo suspiro y la patrulla estaciona afuera de una imponente mansión de color blanco, Emma mira alrededor cuando la escoltan fuera del auto, frente a el vehículo se encuentra otra patrulla, una de la policía local supone, de el sale un hombre algo desarreglado y bastante joven como para ser su supuesto sheriff encargado.

-Llegamos señorita Swan, -Es el asistente del juez del que ya no recuerda el nombre.

-Buenas tardes oficiales, yo soy el Sheriff Humbert Graham -Se saludan entre ellos e ignoran a Emma quien solo recibe una sonrisa amable del que al parecer si es el muy joven Sheriff del pueblo.

Se dirigen hacia la puerta que tiene el numero 108 pero antes de que alguno de los presentes que no tiene las manos esposadas y puede golpear la puerta lo haga esta se abre.

-Los estaba esperando, escuche el auto estacionar en frente. -Es todo lo que sale de la boca del muy infeliz y bien vestido padre que al parecer le toco, David apenas le dirige una mirada mientras les indica que lo sigan, al parecer el sheriff recibe mas atención que ella, porque la mirada de desconfianza que su padre le da al desaliñado sheriff es suficiente para hacerlo dudar unos segundos de si debería entrar o no.

Apenas en el foyer la atención de los cuatro hombres y Emma incluida se dirige a lo que al parecer es una visión, una mujer de cabello corto,ojos oscuros, apenas mas baja de estatura que ella misma, los recibe con una sonrisa algo incomoda, vestida con una camisa blanca,una muy ajustada falda de color negro y unos tacones en los que ninguna mujer normal podría estar parada con la gracia y la clase que parecen naturales en ella.

-Ella es mi esposa, la señora Regina Mills-Nolan -Les informa su padre de la forma mas fría y normal, -Regina asiente con la cabeza y murmura un saludo cordial antes de acercarse a David y ofrecerle otra incomoda sonrisa a Emma,

-Mi estudio esta por aquí. -Les indica, pero antes de que puedan entrar un grito de asombro interrumpe la lúgubre reunión.

-Wow¡ tu eres mi hermana?¡ -Un pequeño de cabello oscuro y ojos similares a los de ella le pregunta desde las escaleras.

-Henry¡ te dije que esperaras en tu cuarto. -La voz de Regina, que se acerca a el para tomarlo de los hombros e intentar dirigirlo arriba.

-Son esposas de verdad? -le pregunta a ella, -Tienen armas mas grandes que las de Sheriff?¡ -le pregunta a los oficiales, estos solo sonríen, mientras su padre los termina de dirigir al estudio y Regina intenta llevar a Henry al piso superior sin mucho éxito.

-Si no le molesta señor Nolan... -El asistente Mark.

-Alcalde Nolan. -Los corrige en un tono autoritario,

-Alcalde Nolan, disculpe usted, solo necesito su firma y la del Sheriff Graham, la señorita Emma puede quedarse aquí mientras el oficial le coloca la tobillera electrónica.

-Claro. -es todo lo que responde, los tres hombres desaparecen detrás de la puerta del que Emma supone es el estudio, dejándola con el oficial que ahora le retira las esposas y le indica los detalles del nuevo accesorio que coloca en su tobillo y que la va a acompañar durante los próximos dos años, bajo la mirada fascinada de Henry -si Emma no escucho mal el nombre, que al parecer no tiene intenciones de obedecer a su madre que decidió quedarse en la sala con ellos, tal vez por curiosidad, tal vez por educación y no dejarla sola, o tal vez por desconfianza de una mujer a la que nunca antes vio en su vida y que ahora esta en su casa, en su sala, con un dispositivo eléctrico en su tobillo. Seguramente es por educación, si, seguramente.

Luego de unos momentos Regina deja la sala y se reúne con los hombres en el foyer.

-Eso es todo, muchas gracias Alcalde Nolan. -Es lo único que escucha Emma desde su asiento en el cómodo sillón de la sala, al lado de un pequeño que no le quita los ojos de encima. Luego de eso, escucha los sonidos de la puerta delantera cerrarse, luego el de la puerta del estudio y finalmente la de los autos encendiendo, para quedarse en el silencio total durante unos momentos. Eso es todo, piensa Emma, ahora que los oficiales se fueron David va a aparecer delante suyo con una ametralladora, pero para su sorpresa es la bonita morocha que apareció en las escaleras cuando entro, su madrastra si no esta equivocada.

-Henry sube a tu cuarto por favor, luego puedes conversar con la señorita Swan Luego de dirigirle una mirada a cada mujer, hace lo que le pidieron y desaparece escaleras arriba.

-Quiere acompañarme? Voy a mostrarle su habitación. -Aunque es una pregunta, Emma esta segura que no tiene opciones y se levanta para seguirla, supone que le tocara dormir en la habitación de servicio o tal vez en el zotano, pero no, su habitación esta escaleras arriba también. Luego de unos segundos de silencio aparecen frente a la puerta y Regina le indica con un gesto que la siga, muy amablemente le indica donde se encuentra cada cosa, luego se detiene en la puerta y antes de retirarse le dice.

-Siento mucho si Henry la hizo sentir incomoda, nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de contarle sobre usted. -Emma no esta segura de como responder así que solo asiente.

-La dejare unos momentos para que se ponga cómoda y volveré para traerle algo de cenar, estoy segura que debe estar exhausta así que luego podrá descansar.

Emma no esta segura de como comportarse, esta segura que su madrastra preferiría no haberla conocido nunca y no tener que estar ahora atendiendo a una total desconocida, pero sin mas opciones, respira profundo y decide intentar al menos comenzar una relación cordial con la mujer que se encuentra frente suyo.

-Emma... puede llamarme Emma -le dice algo nerviosa.

-Emma -repite Regina quien también decide suspirar profundo antes de acercarse y extender su mano. -Siento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias, mi nombre es Regina y soy la madre de tus hermanos -esta vez sonríe mas calidamente, Emma parpadea unos segundos intentando volver en si, y toma su mano para completar el saludo.

-Disculpe, dijo... hermanos? Bueno, es que solo sabia de Henry... en realidad no sabia de el, bueno técnicamente si, es que...

Regina sonríe ante los nervios evidentes de Emma -Creo que tu también puedes tratarme de tu y llamarme por mi nombre, y si, tienes dos hermanos, Henry tiene 8 años, ya lo conociste, esta fascinado con la idea de una hermana mayor desde esta mañana que supo de ti, y Charlotte, ella tiene 4 años pero le pedí a mi madre que la cuidara por unas horas, se pone algo nerviosa con la gente y no quería tenerla aquí sin saber que nos esperaba, con Henry no pude -sonríe nuevamente -El... -suspira y su sonrisa se va -El esta algo nervioso últimamente y su imaginación ya nos ha metido en problemas con mi madre, por lo que decidí dejarlo con nosotros con la condición de que se quedara en su cuarto, pero ya ves que no funciono muy bien -ríe de nuevo.

-Wow¡ dos hermanos¡ es algo nuevo jaja -En ese exacto momento Regina puede ver a Henry reflejado en Emma, las mismas expresiones.

-Muy bien, te dejo para que te pongas cómoda, vuelvo enseguida. -Regina sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cocina, Emma se dirige al baño y se quita la ropa en segundos, abre la llave del agua y sin pensarlo se deja llevar por sus pensamientos mientras su cuerpo se relaja por primera vez desde que este infierno comenzó.

Emma esta terminando de vestirse con un par de pijamas que estaban colocados al pie de la cama cuando salio del baño, Regina¡ piensa para sus adentros, apenas unas horas aquí y la mujer ya tuvo que proveerle de ropa y de una leve introducción a la vida de la que ahora va a formar parte y de la que hasta hace unas horas atrás desconocía, en ese momento un sonido en la puerta la devuelve a la realidad -adelante -Regina entra a la habitación con una bandeja con algunos platos y un vaso de jugo. -Espero que le guste señorita Swan -demasiado para el tratamiento de ti, piensa Emma, Regina deja la bandeja en la mesa de luz y se dirige a la puerta para retirarse.

-Regina... -Se detiene en la puerta -solo quería darte las gracias, por todo, no esperaba tanto -Regina solo asiente y se retira cerrando la puerta.

Luego de devorar toda su cena, Emma se acomoda debajo de las cobijas y cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio, mañana le espera un día largo.

Luego de darle de cenar a Henry, Regina lo envió a su habitación a dormir, paseaba ansiosa por la sala mientras esperaba a David que fue a buscar a su hija, luego de un rato escucha el auto estacionar afuera, David entra con Charlotte en brazos ya dormida

-Te juro que cada vez soporto menos a tu madre¡ -Le entrega a la niña y sin mas vuelve a encerrarse en el estudio, Regina suspira y lleva a Charlotte a su habitación.

Tarde en la noche Regina esta leyendo un libro en la cama cuando David entra en la habitación, solo con mirarlo sabe que esta enojado, ambos tuvieron un día largo -Como te sientes? -le pregunta algo fría, David se quita el saco y la corbata

y se sienta en la cama de espaldas a ella. -como crees? -le contesta en mal tono.

Regina no quiere otra noche sin dormir o empezar un mal día mañana, se acerca a el por la espalda y le ofrece un masaje, David sigue tenso -Esto no me gusta -le dice casi gruñendo -La conociste, dime que te parece?

-Parece algo asustada David.

-Esto fue un error, no debí aceptar, no es mi hija¡ -Esto lo dijo mas para si mismo. Regina detuvo sus movimientos y David continuo -Me refiero a que no la conozco.

-Entonces tal vez deberías ver esto como una oportunidad para hacerlo. -Regina continua con el masaje.

-O tal vez fue el peor error que pude cometer, traerla a esta casa donde viven mis hijos, no estamos en condiciones de lidiar con algo así en este momento -Dio un suspiro profundo -No con lo de Henry, no con las elecciones en un par de meses, no lo se, no me gusta la idea aun. -De repente se sintió mas presionado, de un movimiento alejo las manos de Regina de sus hombros y se giro para verla, sus ojos fríos al igual que sus manos cuando la sostuvieron de la cintura y la obligaron a recostarse de nuevo en la cama -Estoy muy tenso, un simple masaje no me va a ayudar y quiero poder dormir esta noche -Regina sabia a lo que se refería, le dio una sonrisa forzada mientras que David se alejaba apenas para despojarse de su ropa, la ayudo a quitarse el pijama de seda y volvió a la cama para acomodarse encima suyo, sus besos eran algo bruscos, como lo eran cada vez que tenia un mal día y llegaba a la cama luego de algunos vasos de whisky, Regina cerro los ojos intentando concentrarse, su marido estaba bien dotado y cuando no estaba preparada el sexo le resultaba bastante incomodo, no es que David lo notara últimamente -Tendré que arreglar mis horarios cada 15 días -le decía entre besos -Sabes que no me gusta la idea que ese imbécil tenga que ser su oficial a cargo, pero no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que se te acerque -Su tono era posesivo -No lo dejare usar esto como una excusa para estar cerca tuyo -Sus besos bajaron a su cuello, mientras dejaba caer lentamente su peso sobre ella, Regina sabia que no era normal que los celos de su marido la excitaran de esa manera, pero tal vez luego de tantos problemas y tanto distanciamiento entre ambos, eran lo único que la hacían sentir que David aun la quería, no es que no lo hiciera, solo que llevaban mucho tiempo sin demostrárselo, acomodo sus piernas alrededor de David quien entro en ella lentamente, ambos gimieron al sentir al otro, luego de darle tiempo a que se ajustara a el, David comenzó con embestidas fuertes y profundas, Regina mordía su labio inferior intentando contener sus gemidos que subían de volumen con cada embestida, David fue aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos, el ruido de la cama y los gemidos contenidos de ambos llenaban la habitación hasta que un grito liberador escapo de la boca de Regina cuando alcanzo el clímax seguida de David unos segundos después.

Se dejo caer al lado suyo -Eso era justo lo que necesitaba -Le dijo y se levanto de la cama sin mirarla y camino hacia el armario de donde regreso unos minutos después vestido con sus pijamas para encontrarla con los suyos puestos también, se acomodo a su lado y sin decirse nada mas se preparaban para dormir cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. -Papi¡ -Charlotte se dirigió corriendo a la cama y con algo de dificultad se trepo para acomodarse en medio de sus padres -La puerta estaba abierta? -Pregunto Regina, quien se sonrojo ante la idea de que su hija pudiera haberlos encontrado en una posición comprometedora solo un momento antes. -Lo siento, lo olvide -Se disculpo David quien volvió a recostarse para dejar a su pequeña hija acomodarse en su pecho. -Charly, nena ya habíamos hablado de que no puedes seguir durmiendo con nosotros, tienes que hacerlo en tu cama princesa. -Intento Regina sin mucha suerte, su hija y su esposo ya estaban prácticamente dormidos, dio un suspiro de resignación y cerro los ojos pensando en el día que les esperaba mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

Sólo fueron necesarios unos segundos para que Emma recordara porque amaneció en una habitación salida de una revista de decoración, estiró las piernas y los brazos y con algo de esfuerzo salió de la cama, luego de unos minutos en el baño tomo el suficiente coraje como para bajar al primer piso, la incertidumbre de como seria su vida ahora la invadió en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación, su padre no había cruzado palabra con ella el día anterior cuando llego, no estaba segura de como se comportaría, tal vez la ignoraria de nuevo, tal vez tenía planes para ella como mantenerla de empleada ya que su estadia allí solo le traería gastos, Emma no está segura, sea lo que sea que su padre tenga pensado para ella, esta segura de una sola cosa, tiene que evitar volver a la cárcel asi que tendrá que soportar un año de lo que le tenga preparado, luego de eso el juez tomara su caso y si tiene la suerte que hasta ahora nunca tuvo, la dejará en libertad para volver a su antigua vida, esa vida que ahora mismo no esta muy clara para ella.

Cuando con algo de esfuerzo sigue los sonidos que al parecer llegan de la cocina Emma da un suspiro antes de enfrentarse a su nueva rutina.

-Buenos días Sist¡-Es la voz animada de Henry que la recibe detrás de la mesada de la cocina donde está ocupado con un tazón de cereales, Emma le devuelve la sonrisa mas tranquila de que sea él lo primero que ve en la mañana.

-Buenos días chico -Es todo lo que puede decir por el momento, luego sus ojos escanean el lugar hasta encontrarse con su madrastra que tiene dos tazas de café en sus manos.

-Buenos días señorita Swan -le dice colocando la taza de café frente suyo.

-Emma, prefiero Emma, y gracias -Le responde tomando la taza en sus manos.

-Emma -Se corrige Regina -Quiere sus waffles con miel? -Le dirige una mirada cálida mientras prepara un plato para Emma.

-Oh, yo puedo hacer eso, no es necesario -Intenta Emma, pero Regina ya acomodó el plato frente suyo.

-No es molestia preparar un simple desayuno Emma.

-Gracias, es sólo que no me siento cómoda no haciendo nada, no estoy acostumbrada a que me preparen el desayuno creo -Lo dice con algo de tristeza mientras suelta una carcajada. -Siento mucho haber dormido tanto, no tengo despertador.

-Supuse que estaba cansada luego del día que tuvo, por eso la deje dormir.

-Dónde está David? -Pregunta con cuidado, seguramente no quiso compartir un simple desayuno con ella supone.

-Porque no le dices papá? -Pregunta Henry cuando termina con sus cereales mirando de lado.

-Henry¡ ya hablamos de no hacer preguntas a las personas sobre cosas privadas.

-No es nada privado mamá, tú me dijiste que mi papá es su papá así es que puedo preguntar o no?

Regina lo ignora sin saber que mas decir y se dirige a Emma en cambio -Tuvo una reunión muy temprano por eso no pudo quedarse a desayunar.

Salió huyendo piensa la rubia -Aún no he podido agradecerle lo que hizo por mi, se que no debió ser fácil para él, ni para ustedes.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer Señorita Swan, era su obligación.

-No es que nunca antes le hayan importado sus obligaciones conmigo -Lo dice en un tono calmado, pero Regina sabe que hay resentimiento detrás de esas palabras.

La conversación es interrumpida por la dulce voz de una niña a sus espaldas.

-Mami¡ guardería? -Pregunta Charlotte mientras se acerca a Regina con un oso en brazos. Emma no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, son apenas 90 centímetros de una bella mezcla de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones.

-No hay guardería hoy princesa, la señorita Mary esta enferma, así es que te quedarás en casa -Regina quien notó la mirada curiosa de Emma. Toma a Charlotte de la mano y la acerca a ella. -Charly, ella es la señorita Swan, recuerdas que mami te contó de ella ayer? -La niña asiente una vez -Emma, ella es tu hermana, Charlotte. -La rubia no está segura de como actuar, los niños no son su fuerte.

-Encantada de conocerte Charlotte.

-Charly -La corrige la niña -Quien de inmediato se esconde detrás de las piernas de su madre.

-Lo siento, es muy tímida, pero en cuanto le tenga confianza no va a descansar de ella.

Emma solo les sonríe.

Regina acomoda a la niña en la mesada al lado de Henry -Cuida a tu hermana unos minutos, tengo que llamar a la abuela para que venga a cuidar a Charly -Henry hace una mueca de disgusto mientras Regina se retira a la sala a buscar su celular.

-Neny, puedes cuidar al señor Frodo mientras desayuno? -Emma dirige la mirada al par delante suyo.

-Es su oso -Le informa Henry ante la mirada de Emma mientras rueda los ojos en señal de molestia.

-Frodo?

-Si, la deje ver el señor de los anillos conmigo cuando papá le trajo el oso.

Emma suelta una carcajada contenida y de inmediato recibe la mirada furiosa de los 90 centímetros sentados cerca suyo.

-Oh¡ lo siento Charlotte, es un lindo nombre, le queda muy bien. -Señalando al oso en sus brazos.

-Charly

-Charly lo siento jaja -Regina regresa algo agitada.

-Todo está bien?

-Si, es solo que mi madre no podrá venir a cuidar a Charly, y Henry tiene una exposición en el colegio y no estoy segura de cuando demore y a ella no le gusta mucho estar entre multitudes.

-Porque no la dejas con Emma? -Henry se gana de forma automática la mirada de susto de las dos mujeres.

-Cariño no creo que Emma quiera hacer de niñera en su primer día en esta casa, además conoces a tu hermana.

Emma no está segura de si debería mostrarse mas cooperativa y comenzar a ser útil o debería darle la razón a Regina que seguramente tiene una lista en la cabeza de las mil razones por las cuales no debería dejar a su pequeña niña con una desconocida. Pero antes de que puede formar una idea su boca le gana y toma vida propia.

-No es molestia para mi, además no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer jaja -Demonios¡ si alguna vez aprendiera a quedarse callada, Regina no puede ocultar su incomodidad, pero con su mejor sonrisa, esa misma con la que la recibió y que parece tener ensayada asiente una vez.

-Está segura que no es molestia? Tal vez prefieras tomarte la mañana para conocer mejor la casa y no quiero que Charly te incomode.

-Creo que tendré mucho tiempo para conocer la casa, además supongo que tendré que ganarme la confianza de Charlotte y el señor oso en algún momento -Le responde con mas seguridad esta vez.

-Charly -La corrige la belleza con el oso en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Charly jaja.

Regina intenta controlar sus nervios, y asiente de nuevo. -De acuerdo, solo será una hora, dos como máximo.

-Claro, creo que sobreviviremos. -Emma intenta bromear, pero la mirada de pánico de Regina le dice que no le causó gracia.

-Henry tienes listas tus cosas? -Asiente -Bien, mi número y el de David están en la agenda al lado del teléfono, también el emergencias y el de la estación. -Se dirige a Charlotte y la levanta en brazos mientras se dirigen todos a la sala. -Sólo llevaré a Henry al colegio y volveré si? -Charlotte asiente y besa su mejilla. -Bien, no quiero escuchar quejas sobre ti de la señorita Swan cuando regrese de acuerdo? -Charlotte asiente de nuevo mientras Regina la baja de sus brazos.

-Emma

-Lo siento, Emma, estás segura que podrás?

-Claro. -Regina les dirige otra mirada a ambas mientras se dirige a la puerta -Vuelvo enseguida cariño -Le repite a Charlotte mientras ayuda a Henry con sus cosas, este se acerca a Emma como sintiendo el pánico de la rubia ante la situación, y le susurra a modo de secreto cerca de la oreja.

-Sólo un consejo y podrás sobrevivir, nunca por ninguna razón la alejes del señor Frodo, será tu muerte. -Emma quiere reírse ante las palabras, pero en este momento lo único que tiene es el consejo de un niño de ocho años sobre como sobrevivir a una de cuatro.

-No alejarla de Fido,entendido -Le guiña el ojo mientras Henry se retira con Regina que dando un suspiro cierra la puerta detrás de ellos cuando desaparecen.

-Frodo -La voz de la niña de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Frodo. -Emma ahora está frente a frente con sus 90 centímetros de hermana recién descubierta y un oso malcriado.

La primera hora es relativamente fácil, se observan mutuamente como si observaran a algún animal encerrado en el zoológico, ambas se estudian detenidamente, Charlotte apenas y le dirige alguna palabra mientras terminan su desayuno, luego con algo de esfuerzo Emma llega a la conclusión que la niña tal vez vea televisión y es ahí donde se encuentran en este momento, sentadas una al lado de la otra en el sillón de la sala.

-Dónde está tu mamá señorita Swan?

Eso no se lo esperaba -Emma, puedes llamarme Emma, Charlotte.

-Charly solo me dicen Charlotte cuando están enojados conmigo, no me gusta.

-Charly lo siento...ehhh mi madre? Ella falleció cuando yo nací. -Emma supone que la sinceridad es la forma más fácil de tratar con un niño, es la conclusión a la que llegó luego de su basta experiencia en la pasada hora con la pequeña, y ante la poca reacción de la niña está segura que no está equivocada.

-Por qué nunca viniste a visitarme? No me querías conocer? Eres mala como la abuela Cora?

-Jaja no, siento mucho no haber venido antes, pero me alegra mucho haberte conocido ahora, y si me dejas me gustaría ser tu amiga.

Luego de pensar en la propuesta por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido en concentración, Charly extiende la mano que tiene a su oso para que Emma lo tome.

-Si somos amigas puedo confiar que cuides al señor Frodo verdad?

Es difícil entender porqué las lagrimas aparecen en sus ojos, si antes lo dudaba, Emma ahora está completamente segura de que odia a su padre, no tan sólo la alejó de su vida sin remordimiento, también le negó cualquier oportunidad de una familia con sus hermanos, de una familia al lado de Henry, Charly y el señor Frodo a quien toma en sus manos.

-Claro que puedes confiar Charly -pronuncia el diminutivo con orgullo de recordarlo ganándose una sonrisa amplia de la niña. -la interacción es interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta.

-Mmm me puedes esperar aquí un momento? -Emma se dirige a la puerta no muy segura de si debería abrir, cuando lo hace es recompensada con un hombre de ojos claros que le brinda una sonrisa inmediatamente.

-Si?

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Killian, tengo una reunión con el alcalde. -Le informa.

-Ah claro, emmm David no se encuentra, está en su oficina, puede ir a verlo allí supongo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, lo llamaré para arreglar otro horario, muchas gracias de todas formas señorita … -Espera que Emma termine la oración.

-Swan. -Emma le cierra la puerta no muy segura de si deba seguir la conversación con un desconocido.

Cuando regresa a la sala Charly le sonríe mientras Emma se sienta a su lado para ver la televisión.

-señorita Swan?

-Si?

-Donde está el señor Frodo?

Mierda¡ -Emmm -La rubia mira a su alrededor desesperada.

Ante la idea de que su oso haya desaparecido lo primero que ve Emma son los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la pequeña y luego de unas muecas que anteceden lo inevitable la casa se llena de los gritos de llanto histéricos de la niña.

-Charly?¡ -La voz de David desde la entrada.

-Papi -Grita la niña mientras sale corriendo en su búsqueda.

Suficiente para un primer intento piensa Emma mientras sigue a la niña que ya esta en brazos de David y dándole las noticias de la desaparición del oso, David deja las llaves en la mesita debajo del espejo en el foyer y encuentra al oso apoyado al lado, mierda piensa Emma, no debió distraerse con el sexy idiota que golpeó la puerta y no estaría recibiendo la mirada de molestia de David en este momento.

…

Es todo un misterio para Emma como alguien capaz de lastimar tanto a un ser humano con su indiferencia es capaz a la vez de ser tierno y atento con alguien más, no, no es que este celosa de la atención que recibe Charly en este momento mientras esta en brazos de su padre y y manteniendo una intensa conversación sobre sus zapatos nuevos con flores de color rosa.

David la deja en la sala cuando escucha la puerta principal abrirse, mientras Emma lo observa desde la esquina de la sala donde estuvo desde que él regreso sin mucha idea de como actuar cuando su padre esta cerca.

-Que demonios estabas pensando?¡ -Es lo primero que escucha Regina cuando cruza la puerta.

-Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Todo está bien con Charly? -Regina piensa que tal vez la presencia de David se deba a la niña.

-Si, pero eso no significa que pudo no estarlo¡ -La toma del brazo y la dirige al estudio dando un portazo que hace que Emma y Charly salten de sus lugares en la sala.

-David¡ -Regina intenta soltarse pero David es mas fuerte, la apoya contra la puerta del estudio.

-No lleva ni un maldito día en esta casa Regina¡ ni un maldito día¡ y tú la dejas a cargo de mi hija? Que demonios estabas pensando?

Regina intenta soltarse de nuevo y esta vez tiene éxito

-Mi madre no pudo venir, y por si lo olvidaste Emma también es tú hija¡ David ella tiene una maldita tobillera capaz de poner en alerta todas las alarmas de seguridad del pueblo si tan sólo pone un pie fuera de esta casa y si no le tienes confianza en todo caso es tú culpa por no conocer a tu propia hija.

David se acerca peligrosamente a Regina quien al verlo enfurecido da un paso atrás. Le da una mirada de advertencia y haciéndola a un lado sale del estudio y se va de la casa. Regina intenta calmar su respiración antes de dirigirse a la sala. -Bien, que dicen si preparamos el almuerzo? -Regina le ofrece una sonrisa a Emma aunque está segura que no puede ocultar mucho, es casi imposible que la rubia no haya escuchado la discusión con David.

…

El almuerzo es prácticamente lo mismo que el desayuno, Henry quien regreso del colegio continua con preguntas incómodas, Charly parece haber olvidado el incidente de la mañana y participa de las preguntas mientras Regina y Emma prácticamente están inmóviles en sus lugares.

El resto del día Emma lo pasa encerrada en su habitación, la hora de la cena finalmente llega y la rubia no puede estar mas incómoda sentada a la mesa con David y su nueva familia, sus hermanos por otro lado parecen ajenos a la tensión que cargan sus padres y ahora la nueva llegada.

-Tengo un nuevo proyecto en el colegio -Henry romper el incómodo silencio. -Tengo que pasar un día a la semana en el trabajo de alguien en el pueblo tomando notas, la señorita Blanchard dijo que debía ser un trabajo que nos interesara, y muchos de mis compañeros y yo coincidimos en que queríamos trabajar en la estación cuando seamos grandes -Lo último saca a David de su silencio.

-Qué? Quieres trabajar en la estación?

-Si, creo que será divertido, el Sheriff Graham estuvo hace unos días dando una charla en el colegio y creo que por eso todos tuvimos la misma idea, la señorita Blanchard dijo que hablaría con él para que nos diera un dia a la semana.

La furia se hizo notable en los ojos de David. -Por supuesto que no¡ no vas a pasar ni un minuto de tu tiempo cerca de ese tipo¡

-Papá¡ -Intento Henry

-He dicho que no, bajo ninguna circunstancia mi hijo va a tener algo que ver con el imbécil ese.

Ante su voz tan fuerte Regina intenta esta vez. -David por favor, es solo un proyecto con unos compañeros, no creo que haya nada de mal...

-Era de esperarse que quisieras alguna excusa para ponerte de su lado verdad? -En este momento Emma está segura que no están hablando de Henry.

-Eso no es justo¡ no tienes motivos para no dejarme, yo quiero ir con mis compañeros.

-Dije que no¡ -David da un golpe en la mesa y Henry sale corriendo a su habitación escaleras arriba. Regina le da una mirada de odio antes de seguir a su hijo, David suspira intentando calmarse y se retira de la mesa también.

-Como estaba tu lasagna peque? -Le pregunta Emma intentando distraer a la niña que le muestra todos los dientes en una sonrisa.

-Rica... Señorita Swan? -La duda en voz.

-Si?

-Quieres leerme un cuento mientras me duermo?

Nuevamente las emociones, Emma mueve la cabeza intentando hacerlas a un lado y se levanta de la mesa acompañando a Charly a su habitación, mientras está sentada en la cama observa como la pequeña se cepilla los dientes en el baño con la puerta abierta y vuelve a la habitación buscando en un cajón de su cómoda un pijama.

-Me ayudas?

-Claro peque -Cuando Emma comienza con el cuento de blanca nieves y los siete enanitos la niña ya esta prácticamente agotada.

…

Regina llega a la habitación de Henry y golpea la puerta antes de entrar, Henry esta bajo las sabanas con la mirada perdida en el techo, su madre toma asiento a su lado y pasa sus dedos por su cabello.

-Se que todavía no confías del todo en mi, hable con el Dr Archie esta mañana, pero estoy segura de que sabes que te amo, y que solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Entonces dile a papá que me deje ir con mis compañeros a la estación.

-Si estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres, entonces yo hablaré con tu padre, no te prometo nada, pero voy a intentarlo, si?

Henry solo asiente y le da la espalda, Regina sabe que quiere estar sólo, se acerca para darle un beso en la cabeza y se retira, llega a la puerta de la habitación de su hija de donde escucha voces, es Emma sentada al lado de Charly con un libro de cuentos en sus manos.

-Ya está dormida -Emma mira a Regina en la puerta y luego a la niña dormida en la cama.

-Creo que soy mala para los cuentos jaja -Emma se levanta de la cama mientras Regina se acerca para acomodar a la pequeña y darle un beso.

-Yo creo que es muy buena, se ha ganado la confianza de mi hija en menos de un día y créame que no es algo fácil.

Se acerca a Emma que ya está en el pasillo. -Siento mucho lo que sucedió en la cena.

-Regina... soy yo quién está con arresto domiciliario, soy yo quién debería disculparse por estar en tu casa interrumpiendo la intimidad de tu familia.

-También es tu familia Emma -Le dice Regina muy calmada -Sabes, tu padre solo me hablo una vez de ti, fue cuando yo se lo pregunté porque una amiga me lo había dicho, hasta ese momento no me hubiera imaginado que él tuviera una hija, nunca supe nada mas de ti y supongo que él tampoco hasta que me dijo que debías vivir con nosotros por problemas con la justicia. -Regina parece meditar unos segundos lo que le dice luego -No te pareces en nada a lo que me imaginé que seria según él, su conflictiva hija. No tengo muchas personas a las que pueda llamar amigos Emma, todos en este pueblo están a merced de David, tal vez te parezca algo patético, pero si quieres podríamos intentarlo.

-Me gustaría mucho Regina. -Ambas sonríen mientras se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones. Emma cierra la puerta y se apoya contra ella dando un suspiro.

Tal vez ella sea la que tiene la tobillera electrónica en su tobillo, pero ahora esta segura que no es la única condenada al encierro en esta casa.


	3. Chapter 3

15 días después...

-Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe? -Le pregunta Regina mientras termina de acomodar la mesa para el desayuno y se sienta a su lado.

-Estoy seguro -David levanta la vista del diario en sus manos. -Sabes que no te quiero metida en medio de esto, además sólo serán unos minutos mientras Emma responde unas preguntas para el reporte del Sheriff para su evaluación.

-Me alegra que pueda salir de la casa, creo que se va a volver loca si no le encuentras algo que hacer, tienes muchos contactos, el juez dijo que si tenía un trabajo podrían extender sus horas fuera de la casa.

-No lo sé, no quiero quedar mal con mis conocidos en caso de que mi flamante hija decida meternos en problemas.

-David, su abogado nos contó la historia, lo mismo que Emma intentó hacer contigo pero te negaste a escucharla, sabes que fue implicada, ella no tuvo nada que ver con ese robo.

-Claro, ni tampoco con todos los anteriores verdad?

-Si hubiera tenido más apoyo tal vez no hubiera terminado así.

-Te estabas demorando en echarme la culpa por sus actos.

-Algún día tendrás que reconocer que algo tuviste que ver en sus malas decisiones David, no puedes abandonar a un hijo y luego pretender que sus actos no tengan nada que ver contigo.

David la mira furioso. -Dónde está Emma a todo esto?

-Está en su habitación terminando de vestirse -Le responde Henry levantando la vista de su video juego.

-Dile que baje a desayunar que nos tenemos que ir en un momento.

-Si papá.

…

-Espero que todo salga bien.

-Gracias Regina, aunque sólo tengo que contarle al Sheriff sobre mis planes durante el tiempo de detención, y como no tengo ninguno aún creo que no demoraremos mucho. -Le dice entre risas.

David levanta el teléfono y marca al número de seguridad de la oficina encargada del rastreo de la tobillera de Emma, cuando le responden le da los datos de ella.

-Todo listo, puedes salir.-Le indica su padre.

-Adiós. -Regina despide a ambos.

…

Emma odia el silencio del viaje, aunque es corta la distancia hasta la estación, es la primea vez desde su llegada hace dos semanas atrás que puede conocer más del pequeño pueblo perdido en medio de la nada en el que ahora vive, mientras esperan que el sheriff termine de preparar los papeles para llenar, David parece estar perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene.

-Si tienes algo que hacer, y siendo el Alcalde supongo que es asi, puedes dejarme aquí y estoy segura que el sheriff puede llevarme luego, o la próxima vez Regina puede acompañarme, se que no confías en mi, pero seguro confías en tu esposa.

David la mira por primera vez en todo este tiempo por mas de unos segundos como intentando encontrar las palabras para no mostrarse incómodo frente a Graham.

-Soy yo quien está a cargo de ti en todo este proceso, no mi esposa -Recalca las últimas palabras en un tono de voz más alto del necesario, lo que hace pensar a Emma que tal vez quiera que alguien más aparte de ella las escuche.

-Lo siento, sólo era una sugerencia, se que no soy una prioridad en tu agenda y me molestaría quitarte tiempo.

David da un suspiro, el inútil sheriff aún no puede terminar la simple tarea de cargar la máquina de escribir para comenzar el reporte y Emma tiene razón, tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer en una mañana como esta en un día de semana.

-Sabes que? Tienes razón, si al sheriff aquí presente no le molesta terminar el reporte en mi ausencia, pueden llamarme cuando terminen así te llevo a la casa de nuevo.

-No hay ningún problema por mí señor Alcalde.-Le responde Graham sin mayor importancia.

David se levanta y se marcha sin despedirse.

-Lo conoces desde hace mucho? -Pregunta Emma intentando mantener una conversación con alguien más que su madrastra y sus hermanos para variar.

-Si, siempre hemos vivido aquí.

-Supongo que por el trato que tienen, no son amigos. -Intenta bromear, pero Graham la mira con seriedad, Demonios, nadie tiene sentido del humor en este estúpido pueblo o que?

-Sé que es su padre señorita Swan...

-Emma, puedes llamarme Emma.

-Emma, pero créeme que sería la última persona con la que querria entablar una amistad.

-Vaya, supongo que con el carácter que tiene no se ganó la simpatía de muchos por aquí verdad?

-No es lo que no se ganó digamos lo así, es más bien algo que tu padre me robó por así decirlo lo que lo hizo merecedor de mi desprecio, siento mucha pena por tí y por que tengas que pasar todo este tiempo con él, sólo necesitas ver unos segundos a su familia y te das cuenta que no es el hombre encantador que muestra al resto del mundo...no es así?

Emma no está segura a que viene todo eso, pero supone que si ella con dos semanas viviendo con David se dio cuenta que las cosas no son lo que parecen en su casa, alguien como el sheriff que lleva toda una vida viviendo aquí lo habría notado mucho antes.

-Lo siento, supongo que no es de mi incumbencia lo que suceda en la casa del Alcalde.

-No,no tienes que disculparte, tienes razón, es sólo que no tengo otras opciones por el momento, además como consuelo pude conocer a mis hermanos y supongo que ellos valen el esfuerzo.

La mención de sus hermanos parece suavizar al sheriff, que ahora la mira pensativo.

-Sabes, necesito mucha ayuda con los papeles aquí en la oficina, no son tareas difíciles, tal vez te enseñe a llenar reportes si quieres, ya ves que no soy muy bueno en eso jaja, es decir, si te interesa trabajar aquí, no es algo importante, pero te puede ayudar con los permisos para salir del domicilio, y tendrías la oportunidad de despejarte del encierro...

-SI...me encantaría -Le responde Emma sin dejarlo terminar.

-Bien, entonces déjame agregarlo al reporte que tengo que enviar sobre tí y arreglamos los horarios.

Cuando terminan con los papeles, Emma decide que no quiere ver a David, y en su lugar llama a Regina, sabe que sus hermanos estan en el colegio y supone que su madrastra con la tiene una buena relación la puede venir a buscar, aunque por alguna extraña razón Regina parece meditarlo luego de preguntarle a Emma donde está David, finalmente decide aceptar y veinte minutos después está en la puerta de la estación.

-Siento mucho si me demoré.

-No te preocupes, el sheriff es muy buena compañía.-Le dice bromeando, Graham levanta la mirada y la dirige a Regina.

-Buenos días señora Nolan.

-Bue... -Toma aire- Buenos días sheriff. Emma nos podemos ir por favor.

-Claro, pero tengo buenas noticias -Le responde entusiasmada.

-Me las puedes contar en el camino, por favor vámonos.

Emma pasó demasiado tiempo con su madrastra para darse cuenta que no está cómoda en esos momentos, supone que el infeliz de su padre tiene más control sobre ella del que Emma se imagina, y realmente no le gusta que su esposa esté fuera de la casa. Pero sus ideas van a tener una explicación algunos minutos después, porque en ese momento su padre entra furioso a la estación y parece querer matarlas a ambas.

-QUÉ DEMONIOS TE DIJE SOBRE METER A MI ESPOSA EN ESTO EMMA?¡

-David por favor, ya nos íbamos. -Regina intenta calmarlo.

-Creo que fui muy claro cuando te dije que no te quería en esto, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. -La toma del brazo, y le dirige una mirada a Emma. -Si ya terminaste, sube al auto de Regina, las quiero en la casa en este mismo momento.

-Está bien, no es para tanto, ya nos íbamos. -Emma intenta razonar.

-David no es necesario que te comportes así, como te dijo Emma, ya nos íbamos. David la mira furioso y la toma más fuerte del brazo lo no que no pasa desapercibido para las otras dos personas delante de ellos.

-Alcalde Nolan, como le dijeron ambas ya se retiraban, pero al menos en mi presencia le voy a sugerir que suelte a su esposa, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de detenerlo por el trato agresivo que está mostrando en este momento. -Le informa Graham levantándose de su lugar y mostrando autoridad por primera vez desde que Emma lo conoce. Lo que parece incrementar la furia desmedida de David, quien soltando a Regina intenta dirigirse hacia el sheriff.

-DAVID, ya por favor, no hagas un escándalo, no es necesario -Regina le suplica mientras se coloca frente suyo para evitar el paso. -Emma, sube al auto por favor. -Emma le da una sonrisa al sheriff como señal de disculpas y sale de ahí hasta el auto de su madrastra, luego ve a David y a Regina salir discutiendo de allí, unos segundos después Regina sube al auto con ella mientras ven a David alejarse de ahí en el suyo.

-Vaya, hasta ahora no quería creerlo, pero de verdad no le gusta que estés fuera de la casa verdad?

-No es eso Emma -Regina suspira y pone el auto en marcha.

…

Emma está sentada en la sala cuando Regina entra con dos tazas de café y se sienta a su lado ofreciéndole una.

-Supongo que te debo una explicación.

-Creo que no necesitas explicarme porque mi padre es un idiota, dime cómo lo conociste? Que demonios fue lo que le viste?

-Pues... yo trabajaba en un club de streapers y David era un cliente. -La seriedad en sus palabras hacen que Emma casi escupa el café encima suyo.

-EMMA...

-Lo siento, es que yo...bueno...no sabía que tú... -Regina la mira con un brillo en los ojos y sin poder aguantarse más suelta unas carcajadas, Emma la mira incrédula.

-Era una broma verdad? -La rubia se carcajea también.

-No puedo creer que me lo creyeras jaja. Claro que era una broma, yo trabajaba para David cuando el comenzó con su primer campaña para Alcalde, y luego me ascendió a su asistente cuando ganó las primeras elecciones, yo dirigía casi todo en la alcaldía, era su mano derecha. -Le comenta con algo de nostalgia en la voz.

-Claro, y luego te enamoraste de su mal carácter, se casaron y tuvieron dos hermosos hijos verdad? -Lo dice con humor.

-Algo así, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden.-Suspira mientras parece recordar algo. -Verás desde que conocí a David, siempre mostró interés en mi, y aunque no lo creas, no solía ser tan... serio -Parece encontrar la palabra -Era atento, hasta dulce, siempre con regalos y lindas palabras...Sólo que, cuando lo conocí, yo estaba en una relación, por lo que no lo tomé en serio, para mí sólo era mi jefe. -Emma levanta la mirada de su café y se encuentra con los ojos de Regina, las piezas parecen encajar de golpe en su cabeza.

-Graham. -No es una pregunta, pero Regina asiente de todas formas.

-Si, Graham, llevábamos juntos unos cinco años cuando yo comencé a trabajar con tu padre, aunque también era algo celoso, creo que tenía confianza en mi.

-Por como resultaron las cosas supongo que algo sucedió, David no se rindió verdad?

-Verás, Graham estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso, luego de una de las fiestas del pueblo, me propuso matrimonio, pero yo no estaba lista, quería continuar con mi carrera, mi madre quería que me postulara para el cargo de asistente general en la capital, por lo que le dije que no era el momento, que deberíamos esperar, él lo tomó muy mal, creyó que yo no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pero yo...de verdad lo amaba, sólo que no necesita más presiones en ese momento, tuvimos una discusión y nos separamos durante unos meses, en la fiesta de fin de año con algunas copas encima, tu padre estaba cerca mío como siempre, pasamos la noche bailando y riendo, y...pues te puedes imaginar como terminamos.-Regina intenta no darle muchos detalles pero Emma hace muecas de disgusto de todas maneras.

-Y supongo que Graham no te perdonó y David se aprovechó de eso.

-Supones mal, Graham me pidió otra oportunidad y yo le conté lo de David, me dijo que sólo necesitaba tiempo para digerir la noticia pero que no quería perderme, que podíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

-Pero?...si te iba a dar otra oportunidad y lo amabas, porque no volviste con él?-Emma supone que hay más de la historia.

-Porque...unas semanas después cuando volvimos a hablar sobre volver...yo me había enterado de algo, y sentí que no era lo correcto volver con él.

-Que sucedió? De que te enteraste que cambió todo?

Regina suspira y le da una sonrisa aunque parece algo forzada. -Henry... Henry venía en camino.

Emma le sonríe aunque ahora entiende las cosas con más claridad, Regina la observa asimilar la historia.

-Yo amo a tu padre Emma, no fue amor a primera vista y no comenzamos de la mejor manera, pero lo amo, se que es difícil para tí verlo con otros ojos, se que lo que te hizo...alejarte de su vida debió ser difícil, pero estoy segura de que si se dan otra oportunidad, podrías descubrir al hombre del que yo me enamoré, alguien atento y protector, tu lo viste con tus hermanos, le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos, pero yo sé que no le eres indiferente, no habría aceptado que te quedarás aquí si no sintiera remordimiento por abandonarte, me gustaría ayudarlos a comenzar de nuevo, pero antes de hablar con él, quisiera saber si le darías otra oportunidad.

Emma se queda en silencio, y ambas escuchan el auto de David estacionar afuera y segundos después las voces de sus hermanos en la entrada.


	4. Chapter 4

NarcissaMinerva ; aelynb ; NarcissaMinerva ; evazqueen ; lanamel .Muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows, espero les guste el capítulo.

* * *

Cuando David entra a la habitación en la noche Regina está leyendo un libro, está apoyada contra el cabezal de la cama y cubierta por las sábanas hasta la cintura, entra al baño a ponerse el pijama, se mira al espejo durante unos minutos, tiene ojeras, marcas en el ceño, supone que su actitud en los últimos meses y en especial en las últimas semanas no han pasado desapercibidos para su cuerpo, está cansado, no tan sólo de su trabajo, sino de su vida, no de su esposa y sus hijos, sino de la amargura que por alguna razón se instaló en su rutina, no tiene idea cuando sucedió, pero de repente se refleja en sus ojos, siempre se sintió perdido, sin rumbo fijo, convertirse en padre a temprana edad no ayudó a calmar sus miedos, sale del baño y se queda apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras la observa, siempre fue una chica hermosa, pero ahora, luego de ocho años juntos, luego de dos embarazos, es diferente, ahora es una mujer, y es aún más bella, su cabello está mucho más corto que cuando la conoció, usa menos maquillaje, pero en su opinión nunca lo ha necesitado, ella sabe que la está observando, pero no le presta atención y él sabe que esta enojada por su discusión en la estación. Suspira y en el tono más suave de voz que puede ofrecerle le dice:

-Te amo. -Regina levanta la mirada de su libro. David se dirige a la cama, se cubre con las sábanas, ahora están lado a lado, y tienen la mirada fija en el otro. -Te amo -Le repite esperando una reacción, y esta vez...Regina le sonríe. -Siento mucho lo que sucedió hoy Gina, se que ya lo hemos discutido y que debo controlar mis celos, pero últimamente me siento más perdido, no sé que hacer ni como actuar con Emma, estoy preocupado por Henry, se que no ha mejorado mucho incluso luego de un año de sesiones con el Dr. Archie, se que Charly tiene problemas para socializar en la guardería y es mi culpa por sobre protejerla demasiado, por no dejarla salir ni tener amigos de su edad, creo que la idea de perderte me nubla la razón, pero quiero que sépas que confío en ti, y necesitaba que recordaras que te amo.

Regina se queda en silencio asimilando sus palabras, el David a su lado es el hombre con el que se casó, con el que decidió formar su familia, al que decidió apoyar en su carrera, no es el David de los úlltimos meses, agresivo e irritable, Regina lo conoce, y sabe cuando es sincero, cuando algo lo asusta y se refugia en ella. Cierra su libro, lo deja sobre la mesa de luz, y toma a David del rostro mientras acaricia sus mejillas.

-Yo también te amo principe -Mantienen su mirada fija en el otro. -No sabía lo que te sucedía, pero gracias por decirmelo, se que no eres un hombre de muchas palabras, pero te lo he dicho antes, no tienes que fingir cuando estámos sólos David, cuando estámos sólos puedes ser tú, soy tú familia, no quiero que nos alejemos más, no quiero que nos volvamos dos desconocidos, necesitamos estar unídos, y en cuanto a nuestros hijos... ellos estarán bien, tienen a un gran padre, sólo necesitan que les recuerdes que los amas, como acabas de hacer conmigo.

David la mira con lágrimas en los ojos. -Incluso Emma? -Le pregunta más frío.

-Incluso ella, tienes una deuda grande con tu hija David, pero también tienes algo que no muchos tienen -David la toma de la cintura con un brazo mientras acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, dejándola continuar -Tienes otra oportunidad, no será fácil, pero el premio a tu esfuerzo será ganarte a tu hija.

-No creo que quiera saber nada de mi, si está aquí es sólo por el acuerdo con el juéz.

-David si no te ha demostrado nada es porque no sabe como hacerlo, no sabe que esperar de tí, eres un desconocido para ella, pero la he observado cuando tienes a Charly en brazos o cuando simplemente escuchas sus historias, hay tristeza en sus ojos, estoy casi segura de que el terremoto que tenemos de hija ya ha logrado enamorarla, pero aún asi puede sentir celos de tu Charly, sólo que no sabe que lugar ocupa en tu vida, y es tu trabajo dar el primer paso para comenzar una relación, no puedes recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, pero puedes no perder más.

-Te amo. -Le repide de nuevo, con más tranquilidad, -no me dejes.-Le dice y Regina le sonríe.

-Nunca.-David acorta la distancia entre ambos con un beso agresivo y apasionado, nunca fueron buenos con las palabras, el nunca fue muy expresivo en sus sentimientos, y ella parece ser fría y siempre en su papel de dama de sociedad para los de afuera, pero ambos saben muy bien que en la cama siempre termina cualquier desacuerdo, son ellos mismos sin tener que darle cuentas a nadie, ni aparentar, siempre ha sido así, y Regina nunca ha tenido problemas en ese aspecto de su matrimonio, envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de David mientras el se acomoda encima sin cortar el beso, David es alto, fuerte, y cuando deja caer delicadamente su peso sobre ella, Regina no puede pensar en nada más que en sentirlo dentro suyo de nuevo, extrañó a su marido, a su David, no al Alcalde de este codenado pueblo, sino al hombre capaz de hacerla perder el sentido sólo con su cuerpo encima de ella, y sus manos subiendo su pijama de seda mientras baja con sus besos a su cuello.

-Daviiiid. -Deja salir su nombre en un suspiro desesperado, agradece no llevar nada debajo del pijama cuando es lo primero que desaparece entre ellos, sin perder tiempo la boca de David desciende hasta sus senos, con una mano acaricia su seno izquierdo, mientras su boca hace buen uso de su lengua en uno de sus pezones, -Daviiiid...-ahora succiona suavemente de uno, mientras su dedo indice y pulgar presionan con más fuerza de la necesaria en el otro.-Dav...iiiid...por favor. -Arquea la espalda cuando las sensiones la superan, no está segura que está pidiendo exactamente, pero cuando la boca que succionaba su seno derecho comienza un camino de besos humedos hacia abajo, tiene la certeza que lo va a descubrir pronto, sus manos cayeron a cada lado de su cabeza, con una sostiene las sábanas intentando no perder la compostura, y cuando las manos de su esposo se quedan en sus caderas para mantenerla quieta, su otra mano ocupa el lugar que dejó la boca que ahora está besando el interior de sus muslos, en lo que su opinión es una lenta tortura, David se levanta de golpe, quedando de rodillas frente suyo haciéndola sentir el frio de la habitación sobre su piel expuesta, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle porque demonios se detiene, David separa sus piernas del todo para acomodarse en medio, se quita la camisa que forma parte de su pijama superior, y entre risas ante la torpeza de sus movimientos se quita el pantalón que hace juego, ahora con su esposo entre sus piernas completamente desnudo, Regina lame su labio inferior cuando sus ojos caen en el miembro de David que ahora está listo para ella, retomando su posición , acomoda sus piernas encima de sus hombros, con una mano sostiene sus caderas, mientras la otra se posa en su parte más íntima, Regina se apoya en sus codos para tener una mejor vista, David le sonrie y se miran por unos segundos, hasta que sus dedos separan sus plieges y sin ningún titubeo su áspera lengua recorre desde el comienzo de su sexo hasta su clítoris, y lo repite.

-DIOS... -Demasiado para intentar mirarlo trabajar entre sus piernas piensa Regina cuando se deja caer en la cama de nuevo hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, David aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos, y aunque está orgullosa de haber contenido los gritos hasta el momento, a Regina le gusta ser ruidosa, y cuando su esposo desciende los dedos que separaban sus pliegues y los hunde en ella, está perdida, su vista se vuelve borrosa y ya no puede pensar en nada más.

-DAVIIIID...por...favvvv...orrrr...-David continúa con sus dedos pero levanta su boca de su clítoris apenas unos segundos para preguntarle.

-Qué quieres amor?

-A...ti...te quiero a tí, por favor...-Es lo único que Regina puede balbucear en su actual estado, David se ríe ante la desesperación en la voz de su esposa, retira sus dedos, se acomoda sobre ella sosteniendo su peso en ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Regina, -Eres bellísima Reina -Le dice en su tono más seductor, ella sonríe, y desciende su mano hasta encontrar exactamente lo que buscaba, su pequeña mano envuelve su miembro y lo acaricia provocando escalofríos en David, luego lo acerca a su zona más humeda y con la ayuda de su esposo que se acerca más, deja entrar sólo la punta dejándole el resto a él, David une sus labios en un beso asfixiante permitiéndole sentir su escencia en su boca, y sin delicadeza deja que su miembro se pierda en ella de un sólo movimiento.

Regina corta el beso cuando su cabeza cae hacia atrás dejando escapar un grito liberador.

-DIOOOS.

-Shhhh, no quieres asustar a los niños verdad? -Le dice David en tono de burla.

-Cállate, y no te detengas. -Le exige y David le obedece entre risas, comienza con embestidas lentas y profundas dejándola acostumbrarse a él, pero ambos necesitan más, mucho más. Pero sólo sucede cuando ella se lo pide entre jadeos. Porque hay algo que David ama de su esposa y es a lo exitada que llega cuando él sábe lo que quiere pero ella debe pedírselo.

-David...más...

-Qué quieres amor? -Nuevamente su tono de burla, Regina sabe que ama escucharla suplicarle en la cama, y dada las circunstancias en las que se encuentran, ella no tiene problemas en complacerlo.

-Más...fuerte, hazlo más rápido por favor...-y David lo hace, sus embestidas son fuertes, y cada vez que su pelvis golpea en su zona más excitada, siente un zumbido en sus oídos donde la sangre palpita, Regina duda que pueda levantarse de la cama en al menos unas horas.

…

Emma parece adaptarse con rapidez a su nueva rutina, desde la propuesta del sheriff de asistirlo en la estación sus días no se sienten tan vacíos, siempre tuvo que valerse por sí misma por lo que no hacer nada nunca fue una opción para ella, al menos por ahora en medio de la pesadilla en la que se vio envuelta un mes atrás las cosas parecen acomodarse, lleva dos semanas trabajando para el sheriff, a quien ahora ve de otra forma, alguien cercano a un amigo tal vez, Emma supone que puede verla como una amiga también aunque sea la hija del hombre que le robó a su novia por asi decirlo, sus mañanas son la mejor parte de su día, ya superado el incidente con el señor Frodo, Emma se ha encontrado en la compañía de una princesa a su lado en algunas mañanas, cuando en algunas ocasiones Charly se levanta en la noche y corre a su habitación, a veces es su turno, a veces el de sus padres, pero la niña nunca parece querer quedarse en su hermoso cuarto rosa, hoy es su turno, anoche no la escuchó entrar, pero la pequeña tiene dominado el escabullirse por los pasillos en la noche.

-Buenos días princesa -Emma intenta despertarla, con algo de resistencia la niña abre sus preciosos ojos marrones y la mira regalándole una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Swan.

-Te dije que puedes llamarme Emma.

-Me gusta señorita Swan, Emma no.

-De acuerdo, por qué no dormiste con tus padres anoche? O en tu cama dado el caso? -Le pregunta Emma mientras ambas se levantan de la cama.

-Su puerta estaba cerrada, y se escuchaban ruidos raros, tal vez el monstruo que vive en los armarios estaba en su habitación anoche, por eso vine aquí. -Emma muerde el interior de sus mejillas para no reírse, sabe que a Charly no le gusta no ser tomada en serio, pero lo que no puede controlar es lo rojas que se ponen sus mejillas ante la realización de lo que realmente sucedía anoche en la habitación de su padre y su madrastra.

Luego del desayuno, viene la llamada de todos los días donde su padre deja saber al centro encargado de monitorear su tobillera, que Emma se dirige a su nuevo trabajo, también es él quién se encarga de llevarla todos los días, y para sorpresa de Emma hasta han logrado mantener una insignificante conversación alguna de esas mañanas, en su mayoría sobre el tráfico, y sobre con cuál de los dos se quedó Charly la noche anterior.

Sus mañanas pasan lento, llenas de papales que llenar, Graham a veces deja la estación para patrullar, pero en su caso no puede dejar el edificio aún, aunque tiene una reunión con el encargado de su caso en unas semanas para tratar la posibilidad de extender su perímetro en sus salidas hacia su trabajo, algo que también tiene que agradecer a su padre quién se ha encargado de pagarle a un nuevo abogado para que tome su caso, aunque Emma supone que fue idea de Regina, la realidad vuelve a ella cuando escucha una garganta aclararse, cuando se da vueltas, es la morocha que trabaja para el pequeño restaurante del pueblo, Ruby si mal no recuerda.

-Buenos días, puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Buscaba al Sheriff. -Le responde de una forma muy superior para el gusto de Emma a quién no le ha pasado desapercibido que la morocha parece buscar cualquier excusa con tal de estar en presencia del Sheriff, como por ejemplo traerle, el desayuno todas las mañanas, aún cuando Emma escuchó a Graham decirle muy amablemente que no era necesario, nunca ha tenido un sexto sentido muy desarrollado, pero está casi segura que el trato que recibe de parte de la morocha no es más ni menos que celos disfrazados.

-Salió a dar una ronda, le quieres dejar algún recado?

-No es necesario, puedo llamarlo si necesito hablar con él, sólo venía a dejarle su desayuno de todas las mañanas. Pero volveré luego. -Sin esperar una respuesta, se marcha cruzándose en la puerta con alguien a quien Emma ha visto seguido visitar la estación en estas dos semanas, aunque en este caso asume que tiene que ver más con ella que con el sheriff, o al menos eso espera.

-Buenos días Emma.

-Buenos días killiam, en que puedo ayudarte hoy? Otra vez te han robado los anzuelos? O esta vez tienes una verdadera razón para visitar la estación? -De donde salió eso, se pregunta Emma, acaso está coqueteando abiertamente con el hombre delante suyo, sus mejillas se sienten como si estuvieran en fuego. Killian la mira sorprendido pero con gracia de todas formas.

-A decir verdad sí -Toma aire -Creo que me he quedado sin excusas, y necesito saber algo, y sólo lo haré cuando te lo pregunte.

-Dímelo.

-Quisiera saber si puedo invitarte a cenar, o un café tal vez. -Ya lo dijo, no fue tan difícil piensa para sus adentros.

-Pues...supongo que podría aceptar, pero estoy segura que fui el chisme del pueblo este último mes y no habrá pasado desapercibido para tus oídos que no puedo salir, tengo un hermoso accesorio que me lo prohíbe. -Le dice indicando con su dedo el lugar donde tiene la tobillera, que demonios sucede con ella, no puede tener una conversación normal con alguien. Killian suelta una carcajada.

-Algo he escuchado, pero supongo que puedes tomar café, aquí tal vez, o en tu casa.

-Pues supongo que tendría que hablar con mi padre para lo segundo, puedo contestarte luego, si me dieras tu número sería mas fácil. -Emma está sorprendida de ella misma, ahora toma el control de sus citas al parecer.

Esa noche están en la cocina terminando la comida, mientras esperan a un amigo de su padre para cenar.

-Asi que tienes una cita? -Le pregunta Regina en tono cómplice.

-Pues no aún, tengo el proyecto de una cita, pero no un lugar para llevarla a cabo -Ambas sonríen.

-No creo que haya problema en recibir al señor Killiam, claro que no podrán llegar a primera base en el sillón de mi sala.

-REGINA -Ambas ríen ante la idea

-Señorita Swan, no esperará que la deje actuar así delante de mi hija de cuatro años

verdad? -Le sonríe de lado

-Sólo es un café, no va a haber lengua de por medio.

-EMMA.

-De todas formas gracias, crees que David lo va a permitir?

-Esta también es tu casa, y no puede prohibirte recibir visitas.

-No creo que él piense igual, cambiando de tema, a quién esperamos hoy?

-Un amigo de tu padre, estuvo de viaje y hoy regresó al pueblo.

Unas horas más tarde David abre la puerta para recibir a uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

-Jefferson -Ambos se saludan muy cordialmente mientras David lo invita a pasar mientras se dirigen al comedor.

-Cómo has estado? Apenas me comentaste por teléfono el asunto de tu hija, espero que todo esté mejor.

-Las cosas están mejor supongo -Cuando llegan al comedor, su familia lo está esperando.

-Ella es Emma, Emma el es Jefferson, un amigo.

-Gusto en conocerla señorita.

-Emma puede llamarme Emma -Le informa mientras se saludan.

-Vaya como has crecido. -Le dice a Charly mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y saluda a Henry, luego llega hasta Regina, quien intenta regalarle una cordial sonrisa.

-Si que tuviste suerte David, tienes a la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. -Si bien le habla a David, sus ojos no dejan a Regina, le da un abrazo que dura más de lo que debería, y sus manos en su espalda están unos centímetros más abajo de lo que Regina podría considerar apropiado. Idiota, piensa para sus adentros, no entiende como David puede considerarlo su amigo, Regina se aleja tomando el lugar al lado de David.

La cena pasa sin mayor contratiempo, David aceptó la invitación a la mansión de Jefferson que queda apenas en las afueras del pueblo, para pasar el fin de semana, Regina quiere golpearlo.

...

-Yo puedo cuidarlos. No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer. -Le dice Emma más tarde esa noche.

-No es necesario, mi madre lo hará. De mala gana, pero lo hará.

-No quiero insistir, pero sabes que a Charly le caigo bien, no es que tu madre no le caiga bien. -Lo dice de prisa y Regina suelta una carcajada.

-No le cae bien, yo lo sé, estás segura que podrás?

-Claro.

-Entiendo, pondrás a mis hijos a dormir, y harás que tu pirata entre por la ventana verdad?

-REGINA -Ambas se ríen. -Pues si pensaba invitarlo, es mejor cuando David no esté alrededor, pero puedes confiar en mi, no va a suceder nada, menos con mis hermanos durmiendo a unos metros.

-De acuerdo, confío en usted Señorita Swan.

…

Luego de que su padre y Regina se marcharan, y que Charly se calmara con la promesa que podrían comer pizzas esa noche si no se lo decían a mamá, Emma espera a Killian, tiene en su mano una lista muy larga de cosas que no debe hacer, o descuidar con respecto a sus hermanos, cuando Killiam llega, comen en la sala, nuevamente con la promesa de que no se lo dirán a mamá, Henry se quedó en la sala con sus vídeo juegos, mientras Emma, Killiam y Charly toman aire en el enorme patio de la casa decorado en medio con una enorme piscina.

-Puede nadar el señor Frodo en la piscina Señorita Swan? -Le pregunta Charly mientras Emma y Killian parecen perderse en la mirada del otro.

-Emmm no creo que sea buena idea Charly, está haciendo demasiado frío, puede enfermarse.

-Quién es Frodo? -Le pregunta Killiam por lo bajo.

-Su oso. -Ambos se miran intentando no reír.

-Pero señorita Swan...el quiere nadar.

-No princesa, tal vez luego si? -Emma sólo recibe una mueca de disgusto, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, un grito llama la atención de Emma y Killian.

-HENRY? -Emma corre adentro seguida de Killian. Cuando llegan a la sala, Henry los mira sorprendido.

-Qué? Acabo de llegar al nivel 45 de este juego.

…

Charly no está sorprendida de los gritos de su hermano, lleva toda su vida viviendo con él como para saber que Neny siempre le grita al televisor, en este momento, está más concentrada en recordar el programa que vio con su papá en donde mostraban a los osos blancos nadar bajo aguas casi congeladas, Charly no sabía que los osos podían nadar, peces si, osos no, creía, por eso tiene que comprobarlo por ella misma, el señor Frodo es un oso, por lo que según lo que aprendió puede nadar, y aunque la señorita Swan dijo que hacía frío para nadar, ella no vio el programa de los osos nadando bajo aguas congeladas, con esa idea fija, Charlotte se acerca al borde de la piscina, le da un beso al Señor Frodo, y le da unas palabras de aliento.

-Tu puedes nadar señor Frodo. -Pero Charlotte está muy cerca del borde, y el agua casi congelada en las orillas de la piscina no ayuda a su equilibrio cuando lanza a su oso y sus zapatos patinan en la orilla enviándola a la profundidad de las frías aguas.


	5. Chapter 5

Aclarando de nuevo es una web EvilCharming, pero me gusta la amistad entre Emma y Regina por eso las describo así.

Aquí hay un trailer del Fic:

En youtube:

Retrato familiar Regina/David/Emma #FF

watch?v=RzZumLwuUaA

lo buscan por el título si no les aparece en la dirección del video.

evazqueen ; NarcissaMinerva ;EQLuisa ; You-Me-Handcuffs ; aelynb Gracias por sus reviews.

Lo que me reí con tus comentarios leylay así que para evitar maldiciones aquí está la continuación...

* * *

-Tienes un par de hermanos muy interesantes. -Le dice Killian mientras regresan afuera.

-Si, imagínate tener que vivir con ellos. -Lo dice en tono de humor.

-Con quién vivías antes? -Eso es algo de lo que Emma aún no está lista para hablar.

-Con unos amigos. -Miente. Ambos llegan al patio trasero, los ojos de Emma caen inmediatamente en el oso flotando en la orilla de la piscina y cuando su vista continúa en esa dirección Emma podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo.

-CHARLYYYYY... -su vista se nubla y lo que sucede luego lo podría describir como una experiencia extra corporal, son imágenes ante ella y luego la obscuridad, nuevamente imágenes y seguido la obscuridad, ante un grito casi desgarrador, Killian sigue su vista hasta la piscina, casi en el fondo se puede observar a la pequeña, lo próximo que ve es a killian lanzarse en las aguas casi congeladas sin dudarlo, la obscuridad, Killiam está hablando cuando saca a la niña, pero Emma no entiende sus palabras, la obscuridad, luego Henry está a su lado y Killian intenta hacer reaccionar a Charly, la niña no está respirando, la obscuridad.

-EMMAAA...Emma por favor necesito tu ayuda, Henry llama a una ambulancia ahora... -El niño corre adentro, pero Emma aún está en shock, Killian la ignora por un momento mientras devuelve su atención a la niña inconsciente en el suelo, sin mucha experiencia pero sin otras opciones, cubre la nariz de la pequeña e intenta respiración de boca a boca ...Nada...nuevamente y está vez aplica algo de presión en su pecho...Nada.

-Por favor nena...por favor... -Le suplica Killian en voz baja e intenta una vez más.-Respiración de boca a boca, presión en su pecho...y esta vez Charlotte intenta expulsar el agua que le impide respirar desde sus pulmones, Killian la acomoda de costado ayudándola con la tos que ahora es la única señal de que la pequeña continúa con vida. Como si estuvieran sincronizadas, luego de la débil reacción de su hermana Emma parece recuperarse también.

-Ad...adentro...llévala adentro. -Killian levanta la mirada y asiente, ambos llevan a la niña adentro y Emma hace su mejor esfuerzo para no perderse en ella misma de nuevo mientras le quita la ropa mojada y prácticamente congelada del cuerpo de Charly y la cubre con algunas cobijas, el sonido de la ambulancia es lo último que recuerda.

…

-Mmm -Regina cierra los ojos disfrutando de la boca de David que comienza a descender en ella por las orillas de su cuerpo dejando besos al lado de sus costillas donde su marido sabe muy bien es una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, Regina sonríe ante las cosquillas que le provoca, en este punto perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo han hecho desde que llegaron a la ostentosa mansión en las afueras del pueblo perteneciente al idiota de Jefferson, luego de una cena formal con algunos amigos de su marido en lo que parecía más una reunión de negocios que una cálida bienvenida a Jefferson, todos los presentes se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para pasar la noche, aunque David no parecía tener intenciones de dormir en cuanto cerraron las puertas de la habitación, no es que a Regina le moleste en lo absoluto. Ahora la boca de David está en sus caderas y ella cierra los ojos preparándose para lo que sigue...el sonido del teléfono.

-Ni se te ocurra contestar.-Regina lo amenaza, David se ríe por lo bajo continuando con sus besos...el sonido del teléfono de nuevo. -Daviiiid. -El tono de amenaza de nuevo seguido del sonido del teléfono una vez más. David suspira derrotado y se acomoda casi sobre ella para alcanzar el maldito aparato que en estos momentos encabeza la lista de sus enemigos por interrumpir la diversión entre las piernas de su esposa. Regina le da una nalgada en el trasero por interrumpir su diversión también.

-Si? -Gruñe en el teléfono. Regina lo observa ponerse pálido en una milésima de segundo.

-Va...vamos para allá. -y cuelga saltando inmediatamente de la cama y buscando sus pantalones. -Nos vamos ahora mismo...Charlotte...Charly está en el hospital.-Está seguro que no tuvo la mínima sutileza con su esposa, pero en ese momento no puede pensar en nada más. Regina pestañea una vez y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas automáticamente mientras logra recoger su ropa del suelo sin la más mínima idea de si está vistiéndose como corresponde, ambos salen de la habitación y de la casa en segundos hasta su auto, cuando Regina sale del shock comienza a acosar a David con preguntas que por supuesto él no puede responder.

…

Cuando David y Regina ingresan prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo en la sala de espera, Emma está haciendo un magnífico trabajo sosteniendo la pared justo afuera de las puertas que dan a la sala de emergencias, su mirada está perdida y todavía hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

Killian está sentado al lado de Henry en los asientos a unos metros suyo, killian tiene una frazada alrededor, finalmente David y Regina llegan hasta ellos.

-QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ?¡ -Le pregunta David a Emma y por alguna razón está prácticamente encima suyo, Emma puede sentir su respiración caliente en su rostro y eso es suficiente para volverla a la tierra.

Regina por otro lado intenta ingresar a la sala de urgencias donde la lógica le dice que se encuentra su hija, una enfermera intenta detenerla, pero ante la fuerza de la mujer inmediatamente necesita ayuda.

-QUIERO VER A MI HIJA, dónde está? Que le sucedió? -Pide Regina a gritos mientras ahora es sostenida por dos enfermeras.

-Señora por favor cálmese, no puede ingresar ahí, el doctor está atendiendo a su hija, saldrá a responder sus preguntas en cuando se asegure que la niña está bien.

Regina se suelta de las enfermeras y ahora se une a David y aunque su voz se quiebra mientras intenta entender que puede estar sucediendo con su hija, no es menos demandante de una explicación de la persona que tiene las respuestas.

-Qué sucedió Emma? Por qué demonios mi hija está en la sala de urgencias de un maldito hospital?

Emma finalmente termina de superar el shock de ver a su hermana casi sin vida frente suyo.

-Yo...yo, estábamos en el patio tomando aire luego de la cena, y escuchamos a Henry gritar, entramos a ver que sucedía y cuando salimos ella...ella estaba en la piscina...yo, yo lo siento mucho Regina... -Henry se levanta de su asiento y de forma casi protectora se coloca entre Emma y sus padres.

-Fue un accidente papá. Si yo no hubiera distraído a Emma Charly estaría bien. Es mi culpa.-David baja la mirada a su hijo.

-Claro que no, tu eres un niño, ella es el adulto aquí. -dice lo último señalando a Emma.

-Qué fue lo que sucedió? -El tono demandante de Cora los interrumpe mientras se acerca hasta donde están seguida de su esposo.

-Papá... -Regina termina de acortar la distancia hasta su padre y lo abraza.

-Qué sucedió cariño, recibimos la llamada del hospital. -Le dice envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hija.

-Charly...tuvo un accidente. -La voz de David.

-Qué sucedió? -vuelve a demandar Cora.

-No estamos muy seguros, los médicos aún no nos dicen nada. -Nuevamente David.

-No sabes lo que le sucedió? Donde estabas? -su tono casi castigador es dirigido a Regina esta vez.

-Estábamos en las afueras de la ciudad, Charly se quedó en casa.

-En casa? Con quién? -La pregunta sale de su boca, pero sus ojos ya están sobre la rubia escondida detrás de su nieto. -Ya veo -De repente Emma se siente frente a un juez de nuevo.

Antes de que puedan continuar con las mutuas acusaciones, el Dr. Wale, aparece de detrás de las puertas de la sala de emergencias, y todos se acomodan a su alrededor.

-Cómo está mi hija? -Regina le pregunta desesperada.

-Ella está bien, estábamos esperando que recuperara la conciencia para asegurarnos de que la falta de oxígeno no causara ningún daño, por las preguntas que le hicimos ella parece estar bien, aunque por supuesto está algo asustada, fuera de eso, las pruebas salieron bien, la niña no presenta ningún trauma mayor, la mantendremos bajo observación durante la noche de todas formas, llegó aquí con hipotermia y necesitamos estar seguros que se recuperara sin inconvenientes.

-Podemos verla? -el turno de David.

-Claro, sólo ustedes por el momento. -Les indica señalando a David y Regina quienes siguen al doctor. Cor inmediatamente se acerca a Emma.

-Henry quiero que te adelantes y vayas ordenando algo de comer te acompañaré en unos minutos para pagar cariño, Henry la mira y luego a Emma, sabe que su abuela planea algo, pero está realmente exhausto así que obedece. Cuando está lo suficientemente lejos de Emma dejando a la rubia sin su protección, Cora se aproxima a ella casi de la misma forma que su padre lo hizo minutos antes.

-Le dije a mi hija que no debió permitirle a David cometer la estupidez de traer a una extraña a vivir al lado de mis nietos, pero mi hija nunca a sido muy sensata, espero que luego de esto entienda que debe hacer un mejor trabajo protegiendo a sus propios hijos,no estoy muy segura de que sucedió para terminar como lo hiciste, pero luego de esto estoy segura que te lo mereces, y merecías quedarte en prisión muy lejos de mis nietos.

-Cora es suficiente -La débil voz de su esposo. -Cora le da una última mirada a Emma antes de desaparecer por el mismo camino en que fue Henry seguida de su esposo.

Killian se acerca a ella, -Oye, no le prestes atención, es una vieja bruja, fue un accidente Emma.

-Gra...gracias por todo Killian, pero creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, esto tal vez se ponga peor y no necesitas quedar involucrado. -Killian asiente no muy seguro de si debería dejarla sola.

-De acuerdo, llámame en cuanto puedas. -Se despiden y mientras se dirige a la puerta se cruza con un sheriff confundido que se aproxima a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-Emma¡ ,que sucedió? Recibí docenas de llamadas del centro de monitoreo, me dijeron que no habían recibido la llamada de David, sin embargo el sistema les indicaba que no estabas en tu domicilio, que necesitan que tu padre se comunique con ellos en este instante, de otro modo deberé detenerte.

Mierda piensa Emma, lo que le faltaba. -Lo siento Graham, Charly tuvo un accidente y no podía pensar en nada más.

-Ella está bien?

-Si, al parecer ya está fuera de peligro.

-Necesito hablar con tu padre, necesito que se comunique con el centro de monitoreo.

-No creo que sea un buen momento, o tal vez sea lo mejor, tal vez finalmente te pida que me detengas y se pueda deshacer de mi.

-Déjame intentar. -Graham le da una palmada en el hombro y se dirige a la sala de urgencias. Emma se sienta en el lugar que ocupaba Henry y pone sus manos en su rostro.

-Espero que lo tome con dos de azúcar señorita...

-Swan. -Le responde Emma al señor Henry levantando la cabeza y tomando el café de sus manos, este toma el lugar a su lado.-Muchas gracias.

-Cómo es que una señorita como usted termino así?

-Es una larga historia. -Le dice Emma soltando un suspiro.

-Sabe señorita Swan, cuando mi princesa Regina era apenas una niña le regale su primer caballo. -Emma lo mira a los ojos. -Si, Regina siempre amo los caballos, su madre por otro lado no estaba nada contenta, pero yo insistí en que era lo que ella amaba, subió al caballo y parecía dominarlo a la perfección, ya había tomado lecciones, pero en uno de los obstáculos el caballo la dejó caer, tuvo que pasar todo su verano acompañada de un yeso, mi esposa no me lo perdono, y yo tampoco me lo perdonaba, yo amo a mi hija, nunca hubiera querido que nada le sucediera... -Emma no está segura por qué este señor que acaba de conocerla está compartiendo esto con ella, y ante su mirada que delata lo que está pensando, el señor Henry le sonríe y le aclara. -El punto es señorita Swan, los accidentes suceden, siempre en el peor momento, no nos hace malas personas no estar preparados para eso, son cosas que suceden y no podemos controlar, usted en especial parece atraer la mala suerte. -Le dice con humor a lo que Emma le sonríe. -Pero estoy seguro de que lo que le sucedió a mi inquieta nieta, fue un desafortunado accidente, y todo lo que le hayan dicho hoy, no es lo que realmente sienten, David y mi hija son padres muy sobre protectores, intentan controlar todo alrededor de sus hijos, y eso es imposible. -Emma está al borde de las lágrimas por lo que cuando el señor Henry le regala una cálida sonrisa y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Emma, esta rompe en llanto, el llanto que ha contenido desde que vio a su hermana debajo del agua e inmóvil. Es extraño mostrar tantos sentimientos ante un extraño, pero en este momento es la única persona que no la ha visto como la culpable de lo sucedido. En ese momento una garganta se aclara y Emma se separa del señor Henry para encontrarse con su padre y Graham que continúa su camino hacia la salida.

-Ya hice la llamada al centro de monitoreo, pero se comunicarán a la casa en menos de dos horas, por lo que puedes despedirte de Charlotte y el sheriff se encargará de llevarte. -En ese momento los ojos de David caen en la mano izquierda de Emma, el oso de su hija está ahí, Emma sigue su mirada hasta su mano.

-Lo traje por si despertaba, una enfermera lo secó y me lo devolvió unos minutos después de que llegamos. -Emma se levanta de su lugar y se dirige a las puertas, pero David la detiene antes de que se aleje demasiado.

-Gracias. -Emma no está segura porque le agradece, supone que tal vez por el oso. -Y Emma? -esta levanta su mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de su padre que por primera vez desde que llegó no parecen tan fríos. -Fue un accidente. -Ella asiente no muy segura de como reaccionar.

…

-mami?

-si princesa? -Le responde Regina mientras acaricia el cabello de su hija.

-No quiero quedarme aquí, quiero ir a casa.

-Pues mañana en la mañana si todo sale bien, nos iremos a casa.

-No me gusta este lugar.

-Yo me quedaré contigo, no vas a estar sola bebé.

-Papá también?

-Papá también amor. -En ese momento Emma ingresa a la habitación y esta vez Regina le sonríe mas relajada.

-hola señorita Swan.

-Hola peque. -Emma le entrega el oso.

-Gracias. -Le murmura Regina

-Regina...yo quería disculparme, fue un accidente, pero debí ser más cuidadosa, lo siento mucho. -Regina asiente sin alejar los ojos de su hija.

-Siento mucho si te grité Emma, lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa, tal vez mía por dejarte a mis hijos sin que tuvieras más experiencia con ellos, no es un reclamo, ya han tenido accidentes antes y no podías saber que ambos tienen una mente muy imaginativa para buscar problemas. -Dice Regina mientras toca la punta de la nariz de Charlotte haciéndola reír. -Ahora bebé por qué no le das un abrazo a la señorita Swan así puede volver a casa a descansar. -Emma se acerca a la pequeña quién la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan.

-Buenas noches peque. Ummm Regina?

-Si?

-Fue Killiam, el fue prácticamente el héroe en esta historia.

-Me aseguraré de agradecerle en cuanto lo vea.

…

Esa noche Emma se quedó sola en la gran mansión, Henry pasaría la noche con su abuelos, cerró la puerta trasera incapaz de poner un pie en el patio de nuevo y se acostó abrazando su almohada, sabía que el sueño no llegaría para ella.

...

Regina estaba sentada entre las piernas de David con su cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en su pecho en medio de una incómoda silla al lado de la cama de su hija, mientras ambos la observaban.

-Sabes que no recuerda mucho lo que sucedió. -Le informa Regina. -Pero si recuerda estar en el patio con su estúpido oso, al parecer tenía curiosidad de si los osos podían nadar, lo que supongo se le ocurrió mirando esos programas que ves con ella.

-Me estás culpando de las ideas de tu inquieta hija? -Regina lo golpea con el codo y David se ríe.

-Sabes, dudo mucho que podamos dormir algo en la noche. -Su tono cambia.

-Y?

-Y... hay algunas camas desocupadas en las habitaciones cercanas a esta, sólo decía que tal vez podamos hacer algo para pasar las horas. -Regina vuelve a golpearlo.

-Idiota -David se apoya en su hombro mientras se ríe.

…

Emma sale de la cocina con su taza de café número... y se sienta en el sillón cubierta por una frazada mientras cambia de canales, su grandiosa noche de sábado es interrumpida cuando el teléfono de la casa suena, por una milésima de segundo se cruza por su mente que es algo relacionado con Charlotte, pero en cuanto Emma escucha esa voz, sabe que es algo mucho peor.

-Hola?

-Emma? Finalmente, como has estado preciosa? -su tono lascivo, y Emma siente la sangre drenar de su cuerpo por segunda vez ese día.

-Ne...Neal? -su voz expresa su pánico.


	6. Chapter 6

-Cómo has estado? -Le pregunta cínicamente.

-Qué...Cómo conseguiste este número?-Le pregunta Emma sin poder controlar sus nervios.

-Tú sabes que todo se puede conseguir en este mundo con algo de dinero preciosa, me soprendiste gratamente, pensaba que sin mi ayuda te ibas a pudrir en la cárcel, bueno, no es que no te lo merecieras.

-Éres un maldito bastardo. -Grita Emma con lágrimas en sus ojos -Me cambiaste por tu libertad-

-Tu me robaste maldita perra.

-Te dije mil veces que no tuve nada que ver, todo esto es tú culpa. -Emma respira profundo tomando valor. -Mira Neal, no sé como conseguiste este número, pero quiero que te olvides de mi, quiero que me dejes en paz.

-Oh mi preciosa Emma, no tengo ningún interés en ti, no suelo perdonar la traición. Sabes mis amigos estan algo furiosos contigo también, fue mucho lo que nos hiciste perder, pero les aseguré que recuperaremos todo lo que nos robaste, y si no me lo devuelves tú...supongo que tendré que hacerle un visita a tu nueva y adorable familia. -Emma palidece en un segundo.-Vaya, vaya, tu silencio confirma mis sospechas, ya les has tomado cariño verdad? No te imaginas mi sorpresa cuando me enteré que la perra de mi ex novia era la flamante hija de un alcalde, supongo que a tu papi no le agradará saber que aloja en su casa al lado de sus dos adorables pequeños a una ladrona, no sé que historia le inventaste, pero quiero mi dinero, y lo quiero pronto Emma...pronto, depende de ti que sea por las buenas. O mis amigos y yo deberemos hacerte una visita. StoryBrooke verdad? -La linea se corta y Emma vuelve a respirar.

-Maldito infeliz-Grita mientras cae practicamente de rodillas al lado de la mesa del teléfono.

Unos días después...

Emma baja las escaleras y se dirige a la sala.

-Lo siento no quise interrumpir. -Se disculpa Emma con David quien tiene a Charlotte en brasos mientras ven un documental.

-No interrumpe señorita Swan. -Le responde la niña antes de que David tenga oportunidad, luego de aquella llamada y de que Charlotte regresara a casa, las cosas continúan tensas en la casa. -Quieres ver la tele con nosotros? -Le pregunta tranquilamente, por la cara de David supone que debe responder que no.

-No peque, no quiero interrumpir, mejor nos vemos en la cena. -David suspira y la mira.

-No interrumpes nada Emma, es sólo televisión, puedes sentarte con nosotros. -Emma lo piensa un momento pero ante la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su hermana y tal vez con su padre, asiente y toma el lugar al lado de ellos.

-Sé que nunca tuvimos tiempo de hablar, pero quiero agradecerte el haberme permitido quedar aquí. -David mira fijamente la televisión pero Emma sabe que la escuchó.

-Eres mi hija no es así? Supongo que era mi deber. -La frialdad con la que se dirige a ella tal vez sea la misma con la que se dirige a cualquier empleado a su cargo piensa Emma.

…

Regina se prepara para una cena de beneficencia en la alcaldía para reunir fondos para la escuela, supone que salir juntos tal vez ayude a calmar la tensión que hay en su hogar en los últimos días, Emma parece más distraída que de costumbre, cree que el tema de Charly no ha sido superado del todo, mientras David...David parece resentir más a su hija cada vez que regresa con él de un día de trabajo y siquiera mensiona el nombre del Sheriff frente suyo, demasiado para su ansiada armonía familiar supone.

Es una noche especial de todas formas, las elecciones se aproximan y David se prepara para su campaña, por lo que hoy ha decidido incluir a Emma en la salida, no incumple con su toque de queda de fin de semana puesto que es jueves, esto se debe a que necesita una imagen de familia perfecta y Emma y su arresto han sido el chisme preferido del pueblo desde su llegada, David y su asistente principal y amigo más cercano Jefferson han comenzado a hacer circular versiones que dejan a Emma como la victima perfecta de terceros intentando ganarse la simpatía del pueblo para con la recién llegada.

-Te ves bellísima nena. -le dice David en tono seductor mientras se acerca a Regina quien esta frene al espejo y la abraza por detrás.

-Gracias.

-Tu madre ya está aquí, y supongo que esa también es la razon por la cual Henry ya esta en su habitación.-Regina sonríe, lleva puesto un corto vestido negro con un escote demasiado pronunciado. -Sabes creo que tenemos algo de tiempo todavía. -Una de sus manos acaricia su pierna derecha subiendo por el interior de sus muslos y continuando debajo de su vestido, Regina apoya su cabeza en su hombro, en ese momento sus dedos alcanzan la delicada tela de sus panties, el aire se hace denso.

-Papi, papi. -Charlotte entra en la habitación y Regina se aleja de David en un pestañeo.

-Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar la puerta Nolan? -David sonríe y toma a Charly en brazos.

-Qué sucede princesa?

-La señorita Swan está lista -Le informa y David mira a Regina.

-Estás segura que te encargaste de su vestido? No estoy muy seguro que conozca el buen gusto.

-DAVID. -Confía en mi, estará lista para dar una buena impresión esta noche. -Cuando descienden Cora esta muy concentrada en hacer sentir a Emma incómoda, David le entrega a la niña que se queda con su abuela no muy entusiasmada.

-Estás...estas hermosa Emma. -David le dice en el tono mas suave de voz que haya usado con ella.

-Gracias. -Emma le sonríe.

-Bien, es hora de irnos. -Luego de despedirse de Charly los tres se dirigen al auto, no sin antes llamar para informar de la salida de Emma.

…

Regina odia los eventos en los cuales debe sonreir y saludar a completos extraños durante horas como si fuera cualquier otra esposa trofeo, hasta el momento está sorprendida de que Emma no se haya dormido en su lugar, hoy está particularmente distraída y Regina no ha tenido tiempo en estos días de conversar con ella, sólo unos comentarios sobre el largo vestido que le llevó días elegir para ella con el único propósito de cubrir su tobillera, Regina deja su mente volar mientras David continúa con sus saludos excesivamente cordiales.

-Buenas noches Alcalde Nolan. - Regina vuelve a la realidad cuando escucha el dulce tono de voz con el que la maestra de su hijo saluda a su esposo mientras ella sólo recibe una mirada y un tono cortante.

-Regina, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches señorita Blanchard. -David le ofrece, Regina le sonríe friamente.

-He oído que hoy presenta a su hija en sociedad por así decirlo. -El tono dulce de nuevo.

-Ah si, Emma, pensamos que lo mejor sería ayudarla a ser aceptada en nuestro cálido pueblo, después de todo mi hija ha sufrido mucho, todavía intentamos rescatarla de la pesadilla que le tocó vivir. -Regina quiere golpearlo, el discurso memorizado de David está por acabar con su paciencia, es ahí cuando la mano de la señorita Blanchard se posa sobre el hombro de su esposo dándole un suave apretón.

-Cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo David, si cree que puedo ayudar en algo, sabe donde encontrarme. -Suficiente piensa Regina, Mary Margaret está a segundos de ofrecerle un rapidito a su esposo en frente suyo. Campaña o no, no puede permitir que esta mujer que siempre a tenido interés en su esposo, crea que tiene alguna oportunidad. Aclara su garganta lo que pone en alerta a Mary Margaret quien de inmediato retira su mano del brazo de su esposo.

-Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento señorita Blanchard, mi esposo y yo, lo tendremos en cuenta. -Recalcando la palabra esposo, le da una cordial sonrisa mientras toma de la mano a David.

-Claro. Disculpen debo retirarme por esta noche. -Mary Margaret se aleja decilusionada.

-No tenías que ser tan obvia Regina. -Le dice David por lo bajo.

-Yo? Esa mujer estaba a punto de pedirme que los dejara a solas. -Le dice notablemente irritada.-Sabes que no la tolero, si ella se comportara tal vez yo lo haría también.

-Puedes relajarte unos minutos si deseas, hazle compañía a Emma mientras yo continuo saludando a los presentes. -Regina asiente y se aleja buscando a Emma quien está cerca del bar de la recepción acompañada de Graham y de Ruby.

-Emma, cansada? -Le pregunta cuando se aproxima.

-Algo, pero no creo que tenga otra oportunidad de alguna fiesta en mi futuro cercano, por lo que no me molesta quedarme un rato más.

-Señora Nolan. -La saluda Graham con algo de burla en el nombre, cuando finalmente llega al lado de Emma.

-Sheriff, señorita Lucas. -Regina asiente un saludo.

-Regina. -Asiente Ruby en forma de saludo. -Yo creo lo mismo, de hecho deberíamos bailar para animar más esta cena, no lo creen? -Dirige su mirada a Graham, pero en ese momento el Sheriff no puede concentrarse en nada más que en la esposa del Alcalde que se encuentra frente suyo.

-Graham? -Repite Ruby, y las miradas de Emma y Regina se posan en él, en ese momento todos notan en quien está puesta su atención.

-Yo creo que bailar suena bien. No lo crees Regina? -La voz de Emma.

-Umm, si claro, diviértanse.

-Me referia a todos.

-No, yo prefiero esperar a tu padre aquí.

-Creo que al Alcalde le agradaría ver a su esposa disfrutar la cena señora Nolan. -le dice Graham. -Bailar suena mejor que estrechar la mano de desconocidos durante horas. -Lo dice en tono de burla. -Regina no tiene tiempo de protestar cuando la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia la pista de baile, Emma hace lo mismo pero con Ruby quien intenta ocultar su molestia ante Graham.

-Relájese señora Nolan, es sólo un baile de caridad con el sheriff del pueblo. -Le pronuncia mientras la envuelve por la cintura con sus brazos, Regina está segura que sus mejillas están en fuego, y no puede evitar mirar hacia todos lados buscando a David. Finalmente respira profundo y coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Graham.

-No es necesario el cinismo Graham, además puedes llamarme Regina. -Le dice con molestia.

-No creo que al idiota del Alcalde le agrade eso.

-Estoy segura que no te interesa lo que el piense.

-Tantos años después y todavía no entiendo que le viste. -Su conversación es interrumpida cuando una mano en el brazo de Regina la aleja con fuerza de él. -lo próximo es el Alcalde casi en sus narices.

-Dígame sheriff, creo que ya hemos tenido está conversación antes, que parte de "no lo quiero cerca de mi esposa" no entiende aún? -Aunque su tono es bajo, se puede notar la furia en sus palabras.

-David por favor no hagas un escándalo aquí. -La voz de Regina a sus espaldas.

-Sólo bailabamos Alcalde. -Su tono retador. Pero en cuanto Regina se pone en medio David baja la mirada hacia su esposa y la toma del brazo llevándola hacia la salida.

-Te dije que podías hacerle compañía a Emma, no lanzarte en los brazos de tu ex novio.-Regina le da una antes de que David tenga tiempo de reaccionar Graham y Emma están afuera con ellos.

-Regina. -Grita Emma llegando al lado de su madrastra que ya tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nos vamos en este mismo momento. -El tono de David no deja lugar para argumentos, ambas mujeres lo miran furiosas, pero mientras ella se marchan, David vuelve a acortar la distancia con el sheriff.

-Te quiero lejos de ella, si tan sólo vuelves a mirarla, te vas a arrepentir. -Lo dice apuntando a su pecho con su dedo índice, Graham suspira, y David se marcha subiendo al auto en donde se encuentran su esposa e hija en ese momento. El viaje a casa transcurre en silencio excepto por una llamada de David a Jefferson pidiéndole que se disculpe con los invitados porque tuvo una emergencia y debió retirarse.

En cuando llegan Regina sube a la habitación y se encierra.

-Qué sucedió? -Pregunta Cora.

-Nada, Regina se sintió mal y debimos volver antes. -Le responde David muy atentamente. Cora sonríe y sutilmente mira a Emma mientras le habla a David.

-Espero que sea un mal estar pasajero, aunque nuestra familia está lista para un nuevo miembro si me lo preguntas. Tal vez otra niña, una dulce e inteligente como nuestra preciosa Charly. -David sonrie sin ganas y se despide de Cora quien se retira.

-Voy a cambiarme. -Le informa Emma algo ofuscada. David suspira y sube a la habitación, Regina esta en pijamas y sentada en la esquina de la cama cepillando su cabello.

-Al menos podrías comportarte, tu madre creyó que tu mal estar se debe a que estas embarazada.

-Yo debo comportarme? Eres un idiota David. -Le grita levantándose de la cama. -No había razón para que reaccionarás así.

-No? Creí que estábas cansada y que iba a encontrarte sentada al lado de Emma, pero en cambio te encuentro abrazada con el imbécil de Graham. -David está muy cerca y los gritos sólo aumentan. La discusión puede oirse fácilmente desde las demás habitaciones, Charly se despierta, y ante los gritos corre hacia la habitación de su hermano, Emma en cambio está sentada en la cama sin mucho más que hacer, supone que de alguna forma esto es parte de esa vida en familia que nunca antes tuvo.

-No estaba abrazada, estábamos bailando, y tu hija estaba al lado mío, no estaba haciendo nada indebido David. -Le grita Regina exasperada.

-Claro, como si no pudieras tener a Emma de tu lado.

-Acaso incinúas que necesito a alguien que me encubra?

-Pués no lo sé.-David ha tomado algunos whiskys de más tal vez y Regina lo sabe, porque está discusión se les está yendo de las manos.

-De verdad piensas que podría hacerte algo así? -Le pregunta Regina dolida.

-Pues...se lo hiciste a él no es así?

Nuevamente una cachetada, pero esta vez David reacciona y la toma fuerte de los brazos y la apoya contra la pared.

-DAVID basta.

-Estoy harto de esto Regina, no es tan difícil de entender, tu estábas enamorada de ese infeliz cuando te casaste conmigo, yo lo sé, LO SABÍA TODO EL MALDITO PUEBLO.

-DAVID -Intenta Regina de nuevo.

-Si te casaste conmigo fue sólo porque estabas embarazada, de otro modo seguirías con él.

-Eso no es cierto. -Regina intenta soltarse de nuevo.

-Lo único que quiero es que te deje en paz, que entienda de una maldita vez que lo suyo contigo se terminó, que ERES mi esposa. -Regina cierra los ojos e intenta soltarse de nuevo.

-DAVID. -David se aleja de golpe cuando la puerta se abre.

-Qué demonios quieres? -Le pregunta a Emma.

-Los ni...los niños están asustados. -Le informa, Regina seca sus lágrimas y sale de la habitación para buscarlos.

…

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana Emma contesta el teléfono de la casa antes de desayunar. Neal nuevamente, y cuando aparece en la cocina Regina le pregunta.

-Quién era?

-E...equivocado. -Regina la observa.

-Sabes Emma a estas alturas creí que nos tendríamos más confianza, pero veo que no. -Hoy tampoco será un buen día piensa Emma mientras ve a su madrastra salir de la cocina con Charly en brazos lista para la guardería.

-Adiós señortia Swan. -Emma le hace señas con la mano.

…

La mañana pasa lenta como casi todas sus mañanas, Graham y ella no han cruzado palabra de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Emma decidió quedarse doble turno para evitar la tensión en su casa, esa tarde/noche está distraída llenando algunos informes mientras espera que su padre venga por ella, cuando su madrastra aparece en la entrada.

-Creo que necesitas un teléfono celular. -Le informa.

-Ah, qué sucedió? -Le pregunta volviendo de su distracción.

-Tengo un recado para tí, es urgente, no me dijo su nombre, dijo que era un amigo y que se ponía en contacto contigo porque le habías pedido ayuda para aclarar tu caso. Que te comunicaras con él cuanto antes, qué tú sabrías quien era. -Emma se pone pálida, maldito desgraciado piensa para sus adentros, Neal no va a dejarla en paz nunca.

-Bien, eso era todo, me voy antes de que tu padre vuelva y me encuentre aquí. -Emma asiente y cuando Regina está llegando a su auto, escucha a Graham llamándola.

-Qué sucede?

-Quería saber cómo estábas?

-Estoy bien Graham, porque no habría de estarlo?

-Regina por favor, David es un idiota, no debío tratarte así. -Regina suspira.

-Graham, agradezco tu preocupación, pero mis problemas con mi esposo, si hubiera alguno, es sólo asunto nuestro, de todas maneras me disculpo por lo sucedido, David no tiene derecho a faltarte el respeto, sólo estaba algo estresado. -Graham la mira durante unos segundos.

-Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que si alguna vez me necesitas, puedes contar conmigo.-Regina le sonríe y se acerca para abrazarlo.

-Gracias Graham, eres un buen hombre.

-Vaya, vaya, supongo que esto es a lo que mi esposa llama saber comportarse. -Le dice David con notable fastidio mientras se acerca a ellos, que ante su voz se separan de inmediato. Jefferson está detrás suyo.

-Sólo estaba asegurándome que Regina estuviera bien.

-Señora Nolan para usted. Por qué no habría de estarlo? -Levanta una ceja.

-No empieces de nuevo David.

-Con quién están los niños?

-Se quedaron con mi padre mientras venía a hablar con Emma.

-No pudiste esperar para hablar con ella?

-No sabía si volvería temprano a casa.

-Claro. -Le dice David con tono irónico.

-Tal vez no confie en mi Alcalde, pero le falta el respeto a su esposa al no confiar en ella. -Le dice Graham, lo que enciende el temperamento de David.

-No tengo porque escuchar consejos sobre relaciones de un idiota que no supo como conservar a su novia. -Le responde con una sonrisa de costado, el puño de Graham está en su ojo en el momento siguiente.

-GRAHAM. -La voz de Regina. David tambalea, pero devuelve el golpe en menos de unos segundos, Graham cae al suelo y David está sobre él al siguiente, los gritos de Regina atraen a Emma quién está afuera segundos después intentando ayudar a Jefferson en la difícil tarea de alejar a su padre de Graham.

-David suéltalo, es suficente. -La voz de Jefferson quién finalmente puede quitar a su amigo de encima del sheriff. Regina se arodilla al lado de este intentando ayudarlo.

-Sube al auto Emma. -Le informa David soltándose de Jefferson.

-Podría ayudarlo? -Le pregunta Emma a Jefferson saliendo del shock de la pelea.

-Claro, yo me quedaré con el sheriff. -Regina levanta la vista y asiente a Jefferson. Se pone de pié y mirando a David se marcha de ahí, David y Emma la siguen en otro auto hacia la casa.

…

Cuando David llega a la mansión minutos despúes que Regina su suegro está en la entrada.

-Sucedió algo David? -Le pregunta calmadamente.

-Qué podría suceder? -Le dice aproximandose con Emma detrás suyo.

-Es sólo que Regina llegó algo alterada.

-Sabe como es su hija. Le agradezco por quedarse con los niños. -El señor Henry quién nunca ha tenido mucho carácter, solo le da un cordial saludo y se retira en su auto. Emma sigue a su padre adentro de la casa y lo primero que David ve es a Henry sentado en el escalón del foyer con su hermana al lado.

-Qué sucede Henry?

-Mamá dijo que la esperáramos aquí. -David siente una leve opresión en el pecho, sin pensarlo dos veces sube las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al pasillo y luego a su habitación.

-NO. -Le grita a Regina quién apenas levanta la mirada del bolso en sus manos que ahora está cerrando.

-Estó fue lo último David, no puedo seguir así, estoy cansada de las mismas peleas una y otra vez, ahora no es tan sólo en nuestra casa y en nuestra habitación, últimamente no te interesa si hay gente alrededor, no quiero vivir así.

-Regina, no, por favor no. -Su voz cambia inmediatamente e intenta acercarse a ella.

-No te acerques. Esto se nos fue de las manos David, intenté tener paciencia, intenté comprenderte, creía que era el estrés de la campaña de Emma, pero no puedo seguir con esto, yo nunca te he faltado, nunca hubo otro hombre en mi vida después de ti, pero no importa lo que yo haga, no importa que haya dejado mi carrera, mi vida por tí, tú simplemente no confías en mí y no quiero que mis hijos sean testigos de nada más. -Toma su bolso e intenta salir.

-Regina no, por favor no lo hagas, no me dejes, siento mucho lo que sucedió hoy, soy un idiota, pero te prometo que nunca más volverá a suceder, no te vayas mi amor, por favor. -David está arodillado y abrazándola por la cintura con su rostro en el vientre de su esposa.

-David por favor no lo hagas más difícil. -David se levanta y toma su rostro en sus manos.

-Yo te amo Regina. -La besa, y ella no se resiste.

-Lo sé, pero no es así como debería ser David, tu cambiaste, extraño a mi esposo, el hombre cariñoso y protector del que si me enamoré, porque yo te amo, a pesar de todo, pero tú ya no eres ese hombre, sólo me ignoras y cuando no lo haces sólo es porque necesitas entretenerte, o discutir, ya no hablas con Henry, y no te gusta que tus hijos tengan amigos, ni siquiera has podido componer la relación con tu hija en estos casi dos meses. Nos vas a perder si no cambias, necesitamos tiempo, necesito saber que puedes volver a ser mi David, no por unos días, y por tu campaña, sino para el bien de nosotros como familia. -Regina lo besa de nuevo y sale de la habitación.

-Todo va a estar bien nena. -Le dice a Charly tomándola en brazos cuando llega hasta sus hijos.

-Estaré en casa de mis padres, su número está en la agenda, puedes llamarme si necesitas algo. -Le dice a Emma, y tomando a Henry de la mano se marchan. Emma no está segura cuanto tiempo se queda parada en su lugar, pero la sensación de abandono a la cuál estuvo acoscumbrada toda su vida de repente la invade de nuevo. Sí, definitivamente hoy no fue un buen día.


	7. Chapter 7

Un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, faltan pocos para el final, porque no me gustan las historias largas, ademas me distraigo con nuevas ideas y no quiero comenzar otra sin terminar esta primero, espero sus comentarios para saber que piensan, y si quieren leer sobre algo en particular.

* * *

David suspira, las ojeras bajo sus ojos no hacen más que delatar la larga noche que acaba de terminar, arregla su corbata y se dirige a la cocina donde se encuentra a su hija, Emma sale de su trance y le ofrece una sonrisa incómoda.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Emma.

-Preparé café, no estoy segura como lo tomas pero espero te guste. -David asiente y se sienta en el lado opuesto al suyo con una taza en sus manos.

-Ya estás lista? -Emma asiente. -Bien, saldremos antes, tengo que salir del pueblo, no sé si podré buscarte a la salida, tengo mucho trabajo, espero que el sheriff te pueda traer.

-Claro, puedo saber adonde vas? -David suspira, no está acostumbrado a conversar con ella, aún luego de algunas semanas le es difícil tenerla aquí.

-Voy a la casa de mis suegros, quiero saber como están tus hermanos, y necesito hablar con Regina.

-Claro. -Le sonríe. -Espero de verdad que todo se solucione.

…

David es recibido por Cora quién lo invita a entrar.

-Cómo dormiste David? Por tus ojeras me imagino que no mejor que yo, sabes, una niña que duerme lejos de su casa se pone bastande dificil en la noche.

-Siento mucho oir eso, pero esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, para llevarlos de nuevo a casa.

-Eso espero, sólo deje que Regina se quedara porque era muy tarde para enviarla de vuelta, pero no comparto la idea de que mi hija deje a su marido en mitad de la noche y saque a sus hijos de su casa.

-Madre, no creo que tengas que darle tus razones a David para no querer a tus nietos aquí. -Los interrumpe Regina quién entra a la sala con Charly en brazos quién corre hasta David cuando la deja bajar.

-Creo que tengo derecho a opinar desde que me hiciste parte de cualquiera sea el problema que estés teniendo con tu marido, aunque conociendo a su hija, estoy segura que algo tuvo que ver.

-Madre por favor podrías dejarnos solos.

-Por supuesto, Charlotte, acompáñame a buscar a tu abuelo. -La niña duda de alejarse de David, pero luego de una sonrisa de su padre sigue a su abuela.

-Tu madre me dijo que tuvieron problemas con Charly anoche. -Comienza David con una voz calmada mientras ambos toman asiento en los sillones.

-Viniste a verlos?

-Vine a pedirte de buena manera que vuelvas a casa, se que me he comportado como un idiota últimamente pero no creo que esta sea la manera de solucionarlo.

-Que manera de disculparte tan política David. -Le dice Regina fríamente.

-Sólo dime que quieres que haga y lo haré, Regina -Se acerca y la toma de las manos. -Por favor... no quiero perderte, sabes que te amo y amo a mis hijos, no quiero que estén lejos mío.

-Eso debiste pensar antes de golpear a Graham, de gritarme en público y de no controlar tus celos en cada ocasión. Estoy cansada de eso David, y dudo mucho que hayas logrado cambiar de ayer a hoy, te lo dije y te lo repito, necesitamos tiempo, al menos yo.

-Al menos deberías volver a casa, yo puedo alquilar una habitación o dormir en casa de Jefferson, por favor, me sentiría más tranquilo si sé que están allí.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-POR QUE NO?

-Lo ves? No puedes con tu maldito impulso de controlar todo. -Regina se levanta y se aleja de él. -No quiero escuchar que cambiaste, quiero saber que lo hiciste, que puedo confiar en ti, y saber que tu confías en mi, necesito tiempo sin ser la mediadora entre tu y tu hija, deberías aprovechar este tiempo para acercarte a ella y conocerla.

-Quieres dejar de meter a Emma en medio de nosotros? -Se levanta y se acerca de nuevo. -Creo que fue mala idea traerla a mi vida, desde que llegó nuestros problemas sólo empeoraron.

-David no puedes culparla, necesito que veas que tenemos un problema, que necesitamos solucionarlo entre nosotros y por nosotros, no tiene que ver con nadie más.

-Regina no puedes hablar en serio, de verdad no vas a volver a casa conmigo?

-No hasta que esté segura que puedo confiar en ti, podemos arreglar para que pases el fin de semana con los niños si quieres. -La respiración de David se acelera y se para muy cerca de ella, es alto, mucho más alto que ella, Regina siente su corazón palpitar más rápido.

-Esto es una mierda y lo sabes. -Su voz es rígida, pero calmada. -Vas a volver a casa conmigo ahora mismo, no voy a dejar que mi esposa me deje en ridículo frente a todo el pueblo sólo porque su estúpido Sheriff ahora cuenta con el apoyo de su hijastra para ponerla en contra mío.

-David... -Regina intenta mantener la calma. -No voy a volver, mucho menos en estas condiciones, no podemos seguir así. -David la toma del brazo y la apoya con fuerza contra la pared a su espalda.

-Regina... -Su tono de advertencia.

-Creo que mi hija ya le dijo que no tiene deseos de volver por el momento David. -La voz del señor Henry. David la suelta y se aleja.

-Puedes ver a los niños cuando quieras, no te lo voy a prohibir. -Le informa Regina intentando mantener la calma. David se acerca nuevamente haciéndola retroceder.

-Esto no va a quedar así Regina. -Se aleja de ella y pasando por el lado del señor Henry sale de la casa.

…

Tarde esa noche David está en su estudio cuando escucha la puerta principal, y el auto del sheriff alejarse, luego ruidos en la cocina, termina la copa de whisky que tiene en su mano, no es la primera de la noche, pero no tener una esposa en casa al menos tiene como lado positivo no tener que escucharla quejarse de su estado.

-Creí que los encontraría en casa cuando regresara. -Emma le sonríe algo nerviosa, el estado de David es obvio.

-Al parecer mi esposa cree que golpear al idiota del sheriff es razón suficiente para abandonar un hogar. -Lo dice de manera entrecortada, su lengua se siente adormecida por el alcohol.

-No creo que esa sea la razón por la cuál se fue. -Las palabras salen de su boca antes que puede pensar en lo que acaba de decir, pero por la mirada de su padre está segura que lo que viene es inevitable.

-Y tú qué demonios sabes de porque se fue? No sabes nada de nosotros.

-Creo que pasé demasiado tiempo con ella como conocerla al menos un poco. -Emma tartamudea. David se acerca a ella.

-Ah si? Y dime Emma -Pronuncia su nombre con irritación. -por qué crees que se fue? Que puedes saber tú de cómo funciona una familia? -La intención es clara para Emma, David está molesto y ella es la primera a su alcance ahora que su madrastra no está.

-Gracias a ti nada, no sé como funciona una familia, pero se que cuando tu esposa te deja es claro que hiciste las cosas mal. -Se defiende.

-Mira quién habla sobre hacer las cosas mal, no soy yo quien lleva una tobillera, de hecho si no fuera gracias a mi, estarías detrás de las rejas en este momento.

-Gracias a ti? GRACIAS A TI? Gracias a ti tuve que vivir sola toda mi vida, conseguir trabajo muy joven, y no tuve a nadie quién me aconsejara con quién no debía estar. -Los gritos y las lagrimas llenaban el silencio de la casa, de repente esto ya no tenía nada que ver con que su madrastra haya abandonado a su padre, esto era sobre ellos.

-No puedes culparme a mí, yo te mantuve toda mi vida, acaso crees que tu abuela podría haberte mantenido con lo poco que ganaba en su pequeña granja? -David le respondió a los gritos. -Pagué todo lo que usabas y necesitabas, pero luego de que mi madre muriera no vi el caso, apenas y terminaste los estudios, vivías en la calle con tus amigos, crees que ella no me lo contaba?

-Sólo usaste eso de escusa para poder deshacerte de mi, para no tener nada que ver conmigo nunca más, aún no entiendo por qué accediste a encargarte de mi ahora, se que preferirías que no estuviera aquí ahora.

-Vaya que te hace pensar eso? -su tono irónico. -el hecho de que casi mataras a mi hija mientras te distraías con un nuevo amigo?

-FUE UN ACCIDENTE . -Las lágrimas de Emma caían libremente.

-Claro, o el hecho de que misteriosamente mi esposa encontrara cualquier excusa para toparse con el sheriff desde que llegaste? Pensé que al menos mostrarías gratitud y podría confiar en tí, pero veo que me equivoqué, seguramente te aliaste con Graham para alejarla de mi, deben estar muy felices, al fin y al cabo terminaste siendo igual a tu madre, aunque no debería sorprenderme, nunca fue de fiar.

Le tomo a Emma unos segundos asimilar todas sus palabras.-Mi...mi madre? -Emma sacude la cabeza intentando enfocarse de nuevo en la conversación. -Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, ni Graham ni yo, de hecho no entiendo como Regina no te abandonó antes, y si me preguntas creo que nunca debió dejarlo, el hubiera sido un mejor padre para Henry que tú.

-SABÍA QUE ESTABAS DE SU LADO... nunca debí permitir que te acercaras a mi familia, has logrado acabar con todo lo que amaba de nuevo, ERES IGUAL A ELLA.

Recibe una fuerte cachetada de Emma. -ERES UN COBARDE, si perdiste a tu familia fue por tu culpa, sólo espero que sufras, que sufras tanto como sufrí yo, que sepas lo que es la soledad y saber que tu familia puede vivir sin tí. -David la mira enfurecido. Pero le sonríe de lado y Emma nunca sintió tanto miedo en su vida.

-Crees que no sé lo que es sufrir? Crees que es la primera vez que lo pierdo todo? Tu no sabes nada, sólo eres una malcriada que nunca sabrá la suerte que tuvo, y lo peor es que nunca te importó. Esta no es la primera vez que arruinas mi vida Emma, tal vez no tengas toda la culpa, pero definitivamente estaba mejor sin tí en mi vida. -Emma se apoya en la pared y se deja caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, el llanto apenas la deja hablar.

-Por...por qué me odias tanto? Dime que es lo que hice? Me culpas por la muerte de mi madre no es cierto?

-No creo que quieras saberlo... -Todavía hay furia en su voz, pero deja de gritarle.

-Claro que sí, se que me culpas, por eso no me quisiste nunca.

-No es que no te quisiera, sólo que nunca supe si debía hacerlo o no.

-A qué te refieres? -David suspira, el alcohol ahora se asienta en su sistema y comienza a sentir un leve mareo, tal vez no debería decirle esto, tal vez no es el momento, pero en este estado David sólo quiere que alguien se sienta igual de miserable que él.

-Nunca supe si de verdad eras mi hija. -Lo dice casi sin expresión, Emma levanta la vista y sus ojos expresan el desconcierto.

-Qué?

-Me casé con tu madre porque la quería, éramos muy jóvenes, pero tenía fe en que lo lograríamos, hice todo lo que un hombre debía hacer cuando su novia le dice que está embarazada, esperaba que fuéramos una familia, yo terminaría mis estudios y comenzaría una carrera, pero...pero... -David suspira, definitivamente no debería contarle esto. -Pero el día que naciste, tuvo complicaciones, se puso grave, me dejaron verla cuando estaba en cuidados intensivos, le sostuve la mano y le dije que todo estaría bien, ella me miro, y con mucho esfuerzo al hablar me hizo prometerle que siempre te cuidaría, sin importar lo que sucediera, por supuesto que se lo prometí, luego suspiro, me miro a los ojos y me sonrió, sonrió como si todo fuera a estar bien, como si lo que me fuera a decir no me destrozaría por completo. Luego me confesó que...qué no sabía quién era tu padre...que mientras estuvo conmigo salió con otras personas, pero -Suelta una carcajada que no tiene nada de humor.-Pero que decidió que yo era el más indicado para formar una familia... Ni siquiera se disculpó, creo que sabía que moriría y por eso me lo confesó, creo que si no, nunca me lo hubiera dicho.

Emma tiene los ojos cerrados, pero las lágrimas aún caen, le cuesta respirar, pero logra hablar entre sollozos.

-Por qué nunca te aseguraste de que fuera o no tu hija. -Le reprocha, la historia todavía da vueltas en su mente.

-Porque yo prometí que iba a cuidarte, y quise cumplir mi promesa, preferí la duda a la certeza. Sólo que no podía tenerte cerca, me sentí un idiota cuando me lo confesó, sólo me usó, fueras o no mi hija, prefirió la mentira, prefirió manipularme para su comodidad, a veces aún se me revuelve el estómago de saber que si siguiera con vida, yo todavía viviría en un engaño. -Emma ya no le responde, lo único que escucha de ella es el sonido de su llanto amortiguado por sus manos sobre sus rodillas, finalmente se lo confesó, de repente se da cuenta que su enojo se ha ido, sólo siente el mareo del alcohol, pero haber lastimado a su hija con esa confesión, no le ha devuelto nada y lo sabe, todavía tiene la duda, y sigue sin su familia. La mira una última vez antes de abandonar la cocina y dirigirse a su habitación donde se deja caer sobre la cama.

…

La semana termina y David y Emma aún no se han pronunciado palabra, su rutina es la misma, tomar un café por separado, y dirigirse cada uno a su trabajo, el viaje en auto es lo más incómodo del día pero ambos dan las gracias de que sólo sean unos minutos, Emma sólo recibió una llamada de Regina para saber como estaba, no ha visto a sus hermanos, pero sabe que David si, al parecer sólo unas horas , lo suficiente para ponerlo de mal humor cuando vuelve a casa sin ellos. Es viernes, David trabaja hasta tarde hoy, por lo que Graham debe llevarla a casa y encargarse de la llamada al centro de control.

…

David termina muy tarde esa noche, fue una semana larga, pero no está seguro de volver a casa, quiere a su familia de vuelta, no quiere un hogar vacío, no quiere volver a una hija que debe odiarlo más que antes si es posible, al silencio, al dolor de saber que sus hijos tal vez lo necesitan pero todavía no logra descifrar la forma de recuperar a su madre, finalmente se da por vencido y suspira, tal vez logre convencer a Regina de dejar a los niños el fin de semana, abandona la alcaldía y se dirige a su auto, realmente es muy tarde, y realmente está muy cansado, si no, tal vez hubiera notado el auto que pasa delante suyo y que estuvo estacionado durante toda la tarde y hasta ahora frente de la alcaldía, David conduce apenas unos minutos, cuando dicho auto le bloquea el paso.

-Qué demonios? -David se detiene y sale del auto acercándose, pero antes de que puede llegar, 3 sujetos descienden.

-Disculpen, no pueden conducir así por estas calles. -David hace un esfuerzo por reconocerlos pero nada, es un pueblo chico, y el es el alcalde, es muy difícil no conocer a alguien aquí, los hombres no le responden nada.

-Creo que es obvio que no son de estos lados, voy a pedirles que vuelvan a su auto y conduzcan con cuidado. -Los 3 hombres están a rodeándolo ahora.

-Qué rayos sucede con ustedes? Les exijo que vuelvan a su auto ahora mismo, o deberé llamar a la policía. -Y en ese momento, el puño de uno de los hombres llega a su nariz, dejándolo caer hacia atrás tras perder el equilibrio.

-Mierda¡ qué demon... -Ahora siente una patada directo en su estómago y el aire escapa de sus pulmones, luego otra pero desde otro ángulo por lo que David supone que vino del hombre a su espalda, esta vez en sus costillas, intenta cubrirse luego de salir del shock pero no tiene mucha oportunidad, luego de unos segundos que le parecen horas, justo antes de perder el conocimiento uno se acerca a su rostro y le dice.

-Dile a tu hija que no nos iremos sin que nos devuelva lo que nos pertenece. -Y finalmente la oscuridad.

…

Lo primero que ve Regina cuando llega a la sala de espera es a Emma sentada en una esquina, y Graham frente suyo, familiar, piensa ante la escena.

-QUÉ... -Respira profundo. -qué sucedió Emma, qué sucedió? -Emma se levanta y la toma del brazo

-Regina cálmate por favor, el está bien acaba de recuperar la conciencia, el médico dijo que nos avisaría en cuanto pudiéramos entrar.

-Qué sucedió? -Repite todavía mareada. Son las 2 de la mañana y recibir una llamada mientras dormía para informarle que su esposo está en un hospital no es la mejor forma de enterarse.

-Aún no lo sabemos, por eso estoy aquí, para hablar con él en cuanto pueda. -Le informa Graham.

-Pero... -De repente no está segura de que preguntar.

-Llamé a Graham para pedirle que diera una vuelta por la alcaldía cuando se hizo demasiado tarde y no regresó, lo encontró en el camino, Graham cree que tal vez fue un robo.

El Dr. Whale se acerca a ellos y les informa que pueden ingresar de a uno. Regina prácticamente corre hacia la habitación de donde salió Whale.

David mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en la cama intentando salir del mareo de los calmantes cuando Regina entra.

-DAVID. -Las lágrimas en su garganta. Regina se acerca a la cama y sin pensar en el estado de David se sienta al lado suyo y se acerca abrazándolo.

-Regina... -David gruñe ante el dolor, los calmantes no pueden aliviar por completo la sensación de dos costillas rotas.

-Lo siento, lo siento. -Regina se aleja un poco. -Qué te sucedió ? Qué te hicieron? Sabes quién o quiénes fueron?

-Regina, amor, cálmate por favor, estoy bien.

-DAVID ESTÁS EN UN MALDITO HOSPITAL, no me digas que estás bien.

-Cariño, se ve peor de lo que es, te lo juro.

-Estabas inconsciente por Dios. -Regina acaricia su rostro delicadamente, su nariz está inflamada, al igual que sus ojos, en un lado de la mandíbula tiene un moretón y un corte en la ceja derecha. -David -Pronuncia dejando que el llanto gane.

-Shh, estoy bien mi amor, siento haberte asustado, estoy bien. -Intenta moverse para abrazarla, pero vuelve a gruñir cuando siente el dolor expandirse ante su esfuerzo. Regina con más delicadeza esta vez se recuesta a su lado abrazándolo por debajo del vendaje que rodea sus costillas.

-Te amo David, te amo.

-yo también te amo reina.

-NO, no lo entiendes, pensé lo peor cuando recibí esa llamada, sólo podía pensar en que si algo te sucedía... yo... sólo hemos discutido últimamente y no quería que llegáras a pensar que...que... tienes una familia que te necesita David, no vuelvas a hacerme esto. -Las lágrimas no la dejan continuar, y es la segunda vez esta semana que David a hecho llorar a una mujer.

-Lo siento amor, lo siento.

-Ahora me puedes decir que sucedió? Graham y Emma están afuera, creo que Graham tiene que hacerte unas preguntas. -David cierra los ojos unos segundos y recuerda las palabras de ese desconocido.

-Cómo llegué aquí?

-Emma...ella se preocupó porque no llegaste a casa y le pidió a Graham que diera una vuelta por la alcaldía, allí te encontraron.

-Emma... -Pronuncia su nombre con nostalgia.

-Qué tienes? -Una garganta se aclara y Regina se levanta de la cama cuando Graham entra a la habitación.

-Siento interrumpir, pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas alcalde. -Lo dice con desdén.

-Claro, no voy a hacerle perder el tiempo sheriff, no recuerdo mucho, no creo que pueda darle ni siquiera una descripción de los hombres, sólo se que eran tres, no recuerdo mucho, tal vez intentaron robarme y me negué, no lo sé. -Graham asiente.

-Está seguro? Cualquier cosa por más insignificante que le parezca puede ayudarme a identificarlos.

-Estoy seguro sheriff, si recuerdo algo se lo haré saber. -Graham asiente nuevamente y le dedica una sonrisa cordial a Regina antes de darse vueltas para salir.

-Graham. -Lo llama David dejando de lado las formalidades que cubren toda la historia que ambos se detiene y lo mira.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió el fin de semana, no se por qué no me detuviste en ese momento y presentaste cargos, pero... te pido disculpas. -No está seguro si suena tan sincero como intenta, pero las disculpas nunca han sido su fuerte. Graham lo mira unos segundos y se marcha.

-Sabes que a pesar de lo que sucedió todavía necesitamos tiempo verdad? -David deja salir el aire por su boca lentamente, suponía que su testaruda esposa no cambiaría de parecer ni siquiera luego de verlo en este estado.

-Lo sé. -Le pronuncia algo fastidiado. -Puedes llamar a Emma por favor? Necesito hablar con ella.

-Por supuesto. -Regina lo mira sorprendida, está segura que su relación con su hija todavía no ha mejorado, pero supone que no es el momento de hacer más preguntas.

…

-Querías verme? -Pregunta Emma cuando entra en la habitación, Regina está en la cafetería, por lo que están solos.

-Si, pasa por favor. -Emma se acerca a la cama. David la mira unos segundos antes de hablar. -Quiero saber exactamente en que clase de problemas estabas metida, por qué tres hombres me golpearon sólo para darte un mensaje Emma? Qué es lo que no me has dicho todavía?

Emma se queda sin palabras. -Qué...cómo...quiénes fueron?

-No lo sé, pero era evidente que querían que te diera un mensaje, dijeron que tienes algo que les pertenece, sobra decir que lo quieren de vuelta.

-No tengo nada de ellos, se los he dicho mil veces, te juro que no, tienes que creerme por favor. -Emma está al borde de las lágrimas y David ya cubrió su cuota de llanto de mujer está semana.

-Emma...Emma cálmate por favor, necesito saber que sucedió, necesito saber toda la historia, si no le conté a Graham es porque quiero estar seguro que ninguno de ustedes correrá peligro, que un sheriff buscándolos no los va a alertar y hacer actuar de formas peores, pero necesito toda la verdad.

Emma muerde el interior de sus mejillas y David se pierde en la imagen unos segundos, es el mismo gesto que ve en Charly cada vez que la reprime por alguna travesura.

…

-Muy bien, podemos comenzar cuando usted quiera alcalde.

-David, puede llamarme David por favor. -David se encuentra en la oficina del psicólogo del pueblo una semana después del incidente, Regina todavía está en casa de sus padres, pero gracias a su accidente se quedó con él la primera noche luego de que salió del hospital. David tomó la decisión de comenzar terapia o al menos intentarlo con la intención de que lo ayude a recuperar a su familia, toda su familia, porque también necesita ayudar a Emma, su hija, luego de escuchar su historia y todo por lo que pasó, David sabe que necesita comenzar de nuevo, o de cero dado el caso, con ella, lo único que espera es que no sea demasiado tarde y su hija quiera darle otra oportunidad.

-David, dígame por dónde quiere comenzar?

-No soy bueno en esto, pero espero poder encontrar la forma de recuperar a mi familia, no físicamente, porque los tengo cerca, quiero poder entablar una relación con mi hija mayor, quiero que mi esposa no crea que debe huir de mi, porque yo jamás la lastimaría, y quiero que mis hijos estén seguros, que sepan que los amo, poder expresarlo mejor.

* * *

Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews ,Reviews .


	8. Chapter 8

David pasea de lado a lado en la pequeña oficina.

-Se encuentra bien David?

-No, si, supongo, no lo sé. -Se detiene y apunta al Dr. algo furioso. -Llevo más de dos semanas de haber comenzado con la terapia y aún no veo resultados, como puedo estar seguro de que no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo?

-David, se lo he dicho antes, la terapia no es un proceso sencillo, no le puedo decir que va a solucionar todos sus problemas en un tiempo predeterminado, su función es ayudarlo a controlar sus emociones, por ejemplo en este momento parece ofuscado y sólo lleva aquí cinco minutos, creo que algo lo está incomodando y no es necesariamente algo que haya sucedido aquí.

David suspira y toma asiento frente al Dr.

-Regina. -Dice su nombre casi con nostalgia y sin levantar la mirada.

-Qué sucede con su esposa? Creí que las cosas habían mejorado estas dos últimas semanas, que pudo visitar con más frecuencia a sus hijos y que habían acordado tomar las cosas con calma.

-Si, es sólo que, no estoy acostumbrado a estar sólo en casa, la quiero de vuelta, especialmente luego de lo que me sucedió, no creo que mis suegros puedan protegerlos mejor que yo, pero no quiere volver conmigo, sigue insistiendo en que necesita tiempo, pero no se exactamente para que.

-Bien, ella no se lo ha dicho?

-si, me ha dicho cosas como que necesitamos tiempo para calmarnos, que ...extraña el hombre que era yo y no la persona que soy ahora, pero no sé como demostrarle que puedo volver a ser ese hombre.

-Me parece que ese debe ser nuestro propósito por el momento, demostrarle a su esposa que quiere cambiar, recuperar la conexión que compartían.

-si, pero no estoy seguro cuanto demore eso.

-Todo lleva tiempo, pero valdrá la pena.

-Es fácil para usted decirlo.

-A qué se refiere alcalde? -David suspira, realmente no le gusta hablar de cosas tan íntimas con desconocidos, ni siquiera lo habla con su esposa, tal vez pensándolo bien eso sea parte del problema por el que se encuentran separados.

-No...no hemos...no hemos estado juntos desde que se fue. -Baja la mirada y Archie asiente.

-Entiendo, han hablado de eso?

-No, que le voy a decir? Las pocas veces que hemos estado solos apenas si nos hemos dado un beso, antes solíamos tener la noche para nosotros, no importaba que tan mal estuvieran las cosas o que tan enojada estuviera conmigo siempre solucionábamos todo en la cama.

-Permítame dudar alcalde, si de verdad hubieran solucionado las cosas no estaría aquí en este momento. Tal vez su esposa y usted necesitan esto, esta tensión, esta frustración, el sexo es parte importante en una relación pero no lo es todo, menos en un matrimonio que ahora tiene 3 personas en medio, su esposa necesita más atención que solo en el dormitorio, más tiempo en familia, dígame cuando fue la última vez que tuvieron vacaciones, que salieron a cenar o simplemente a caminar.

David se queda en silencio durante un largo rato.

-Es mucho tiempo verdad Alcalde?

-No quiero que ella piense que solo la quiero porque la necesito en la cama, yo amo a mi esposa, de verdad.

-No es a mi a quien tiene que convencer David.

-Si, lo sé.

-Bien, lo dejaré pensar en las cosas que solía hacer con su esposa y que solo los incluía a ambos, necesitan encontrar eso de nuevo, ahora dígame como están las cosas con Emma? Me contó sobre esos hombres, la buscaban a ella, no ha sabido nada más?

-Sé que Graham continúa investigando, pero no me ha informado nada, en cuanto a Emma, no sé, no hemos hablado mucho, no sé como hacerlo, me siento confundido cerca suyo.

-a qué se refiere?

-Luego que me contó sobre esos hombres, yo me sentí mal por ella, le conté los motivos por los que no la crié, pero eso no es excusa verdad? Yo sé que es mi hija, tiene mis ojos, y ahora que la he tenido cerca puedo ver mucho de ella en Charly, muchos de sus gestos son idénticos a los de mi madre... -Suspira. -Ella se parece mucho a mi madre, y me siento culpable porque la lastime con lo que le dije, también confío en ella, no sé exactamente porque pero confío en la historia que me contó, tengo una extraña sensación.

-No es extraño sentir el deseo de proteger a un hijo David, supongo que en el caso de ambos, es algo abrumador, es la primera vez en toda su vida entera de padre e hija en la que realmente tienen la necesidad de crear el vínculo, y no tuvieron mucho tiempo y no sucedió en las mejores condiciones, pero lo hicieron a pesar de eso, por supuesto que necesitas hablar con ella, entablar una mejor comunicación, hacerle saber que confías en ella y que quieres demostrarle que te importa lo que le suceda, hacerla sentir esa seguridad, en especial con esos hombres que ponen en riesgo la seguridad de ambos.

-Co...como puedo hacer eso? Es decir, conozco a mi esposa, se lo que le gusta y lo que no, puedo recordar como comenzamos, pero con mi hija, no se por donde comenzar.

-Exactamente es el punto, como conoces a las personas? Busca un momento y un lugar y puedes comenzar por lo básico, preguntándole directamente, entablar una conversación, sin nadie de por medio, tal como lo haces con Charly.

-dudo mucho que Emma quiera ver documentales de animales conmigo. -suelta una carcajada.

-Tal vez una comida. Un café en algún lugar.

-Si, supongo que eso tendré que hacer.

…

Lo primero que siente Regina al abrir la puerta son unos labios sobre los suyos, sus ojos se cierran inmediatamente ante la deliciosa sensación, no necesita la vista para saber que es David, su perfume es intoxicante, lo podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, sus fuertes brazos la envuelven por completo mientras la llevan contra la pared más cercana, -Mmm. -Es todo lo que puede balbucear, realmente lo extrañaba, el beso continua, Regina deja caer la cabeza contra la pared mientras David invade su boca con su lengua, las piernas comienzan a temblarle y realmente no debería permitirle esto, no así, y definitivamente no aquí, están en casa de sus padres, en la entrada, Henry está viendo televisión en la sala siguiente, y...las manos de David bajan hasta su trasero, demonios.

-Da...David. -Casi en un gemido, mientras los besos de su marido descienden a su cuello.

-Mmm?

-No...no puedo, no podemos hacer esto aquí, Hen... -Su lengua sube por su cuello hasta que su boca llega al lóbulo de su oreja y lo succiona suavemente.

-Te extraño. -Le susurra al oído.

-Yo...yo también, pero no podemos... -Su mano derecha sube por su cintura, por su abdomen y acaricia su seno por sobre la ropa, Regina deja escapar un gemido y se deja llevar.

-Giugggg -Ambos se separan de golpe ante la presencia de su hijo.

-Henry. -Regina acomoda su ropa e intenta enfocarse en su alrededor una vez que abre los ojos y se concentra.

-Realmente no necesitaba ver eso mamá. -Se queja y David intenta ocultar su risa.

-Lo siento cariño.

-Cómo estás hombrecito? Esta mañana recibí una llamada de tu colegio. -Le informa mientras se acerca para darle un abrazo, Regina cierra la puerta y los sigue a la sala.

-Todo está bien? -Pregunta Regina.

-si, su maestra quiere hablar conmigo, al parecer Henry le comentó que estamos viviendo separados temporalmente y necesita saber si todo está en orden con él.

-Claro. -Regina le responde irónicamente ,cruzando los brazos mientras toma asiento frente suyo.

-cuál es el problema?

-Cuál crees tú que es el problema David? Tal vez sugiera una cena a la luz de las velas ahora que cree que estás disponible. -David sonríe y se acomoda más en el sillón.

-Celosa amor?

-Cállate, no necesitas ir tú, yo lo haré.

-si tu insistes.

-Claro que si, el pueblo completo sabe que esa mujer siempre ha estado enamorada de tí.-David se levanta y se dirige a ella, coloca ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza en el sillón y se inclina hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca.

-Si sabes que te amo verdad? Solo a ti mi pequeña, vanidosa y bella esposa. -Termina de acortar la distancia con un beso.

-Dios. -Exclama Henry. -Voy a buscar a Charlotte para decirle que estás aquí.

-Buen muchacho. -Le responde y vuelve a ocupar sus labios en su esposa. -Regina, necesitamos hablar seriamente, llevas casi tres semanas viviendo lejos mío, necesito que vuelvan a la casa por favor. -Se sienta a su lado.

-David... -Toma sus manos.

-Amor yo sé que hemos tenido problemas, pero no puedo seguir así, mis hijos tampoco, no tienen porque vivir aquí, tienen su propia casa y se que Charlotte no ha podido dormir bien desde que están aquí.

-Si, lo sé, pero nosotros aún no hemos resuelto nada, no quiero volver a lo mismo ya te lo he dicho.

-De acuerdo, me quedaré en un hotel, en casa de Jefferson o en la habitación de la alcaldía, ya te lo he dicho antes, además seguramente tu también estás cansada de las miradas de tu madre. -Regina lo mira sonriendo de lado.

-Lo ves? El cumpleaños de Charly será en unos días, podemos festejarlo allí. -Suspira profundo y lo mira.

-De acuerdo, pero de verdad tienes que respetar este acuerdo, David quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, pero no simplemente olvidando todo lo que sucedió, sino asegurándonos que no sucederá de nuevo.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que volvamos a ser lo que éramos amor. -Se inclina para besarla.

-Papiiii. -Charly trepa a su regazo y lo abraza por el cuello.

-Hola princesa hermosa, me extrañaste?

…

Emma termina de preparar su sándwich en la cocina cuando escucha el auto de su padre en la entrada, demasiado para un sábado tranquilo supone, luego el sonido de la puerta y finalmente...

-Señorita Swaaaaaaaan. -Charly corre hasta ella y abraza sus piernas, Emma quien ya tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se acomoda para poder cargarla en brazos.

-Te extrañe tanto pequeño terremoto, viniste a visitar a papá?

-No, Neny, mamá y yo volvemos a la casa. -Regina entra a la cocina.

-Es cierto?

-Si, ya sabes que no se le puede decir que no a tu padre Emma. -Ambas sonríen. -Él se quedará al menos unos días en la habitación de la alcaldía.

…

David pasó la última semana siendo invitado a cenar en su propia casa, aunque las cosas han mejorado, todavía no ha logrado convencer a Regina de dejarlo volver, su día comienza retirando a Emma para ir al trabajo, en almuerzos que incluyen a su esposa en la oficina, en retirar a sus hijos del colegio, y en cenas todas las noches, al menos Regina acepto su invitación a cenar ese fin de semana. Es ahí donde se encuentran ahora, a la salida del restaurante y en su auto en el estacionamiento.

-Gracias por la cena, me divertí mucho.

-Lo dices en serio?

-Si, lo digo en serio. -Regina se acerca a él quién está en el asiento del conductor besándolo suavemente, David gira en su asiento y la toma del rostro profundizando el beso, su lengua recorre su labio inferior antes de entrar, Regina gime mientras David la lleva de nuevo hasta su asiento y se acomoda levemente sobre parte de ella. Ambos se separan cuando un golpe en el vidrio los interrumpe. David baja la ventanilla una vez en su lugar y mira de de costado a un sheriff incómodo.

-Todo está en orden alcalde?

-Si, claro sheriff, -lo dice con evidente molestia. Regina le sonríe cordialmente y Graham asiente una vez.

-Bien, tenga cuidado en el camino. -Ambos asienten y David enciende el auto alejándose de allí.

-Idiota.-Regina gira los ojos.

-David...

-Es solo una broma amor, es obvio que nos vio besándonos y no le gustó.

-O tal vez es porque no puedes estar en un estacionamiento a mitad de la noche.

-Si, claro. -Llegan hasta la entrada y David la acompaña hasta la puerta. -Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo esta noche señora Nolan. -David se acerca hasta que ambos están contra la pared al lado de la puerta. -Siento que nos interrumpieran en el auto. -Comienza a besar su cuello.

-no íbamos a hacerlo en el auto de todas formas Alcalde. -Él sonríe mientras continua con sus besos.

-Quieres que te recuerde que nuestra incómoda primera vez fue en el asiento trasero de mi auto. -Regina lo golpea en el hombro.

-DAVID.

-Qué?

-fue solo porque habíamos bebido mucho y no pudiste llevarnos a ningún lugar más apartado.

-No recuerdo que te molestara mucho en ese momento. -La besa y Regina lo abraza por la cintura.

-Mmm...

-Mierda. -Emma exclama cuando abre la puerta principal y se encuentra a su padre y su madrastra, quienes se separan ante su presencia.

-Buenas noches Emma.

-Buenas noches David.

-Lo siento, solo escuche el ruido del auto y salí a ver porque Regina se demoraba en entrar.

-Gracias Emma. -Le sonríe Regina.

-Em... supongo que te esperaré adentro.

-Si, gracias.

David la mira y suspira.

-Creo que se acabó nuestra cita no es así? -Regina asiente.

-Nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo.

-Si.

-David?

-Si amor?

-Ya pensaste en que puedes hacer para pasar más tiempo con Emma? Me dijiste que Archie te lo recomendó.

-Si, pensaba invitarla a pescar, y pasar el día con ella pero no estoy seguro si le gustará.

-Yo creo que sí, solo pídeselo, les hará muy bien pasar el día solos. -Le acaricia la mejilla y lo mira a los ojos. -Gracias por intentar David, se que te estás esforzando. -David se acerca y la besa con fuerza, Regina se aleja y se abre la puerta.

-Ten paciencia amor.

…

Una semana después.

-No creí que fueras del tipo de hombres que van de pesca. -Emma está sentada sobre una roca mientras David sostiene una caña de pescar con el agua casi hasta sus rodillas.

-Me gustaba venir aquí desde que era un adolescente, mis amigos y yo veníamos muy seguido.

-Por qué nunca te fuiste de este pueblo?

-No te gusta?

-Si, no al principio, pero ahora que llevo más de tres meses aquí creo que me acostumbre a el silencio, al orden que hay en casi todos lados. Si... me gusta. -David sonríe.

-Me alegro, has pensado si te quedarás aquí luego de que se cumplan los seis meses? Al menos un tiempo. Se que a tus hermanos les gustaría.

-Aún no sabemos si me darán la libertad completa a los seis meses.

-Tengo fe en que si Emma. -Emma mira hacia lo lejos durante un momento. -A ti te gustaría que me quedara? -David se concentra en el agua.

-Si Emma, si me gustaría...siento mucho por como te hablé esa vez, lo que pasó con tu madre no fue tu culpa, y solo para que lo sepas, sé que eres mi hija, yo solo estaba muy confundido y enojado cuando tu naciste, no podría haber sido un buen padre en ese momento, creo que te hubiera resentido, tal vez esa es la razón de que ahora sea tan sobre protector con tus hermanos...supongo que es culpa en algún aspecto...pero lo siento Emma... siento haberte abandonado, de verdad siento haberte dejado sola cuando más me necesitaste. -Ambos se miran a los ojos, pero antes de que Emma pueda responder la cuerda de la caña de pescar comienza a tirar y David la toma con más fuerza, Emma se acerca e intenta ayudarlo.

-Demonios, que es eso?

-Tal vez atrapé una ballena. -Ambos ríen, pero cuando David se distrae la cuerda lo jala hacia la parte más profunda del agua dejándolo sumergido, cuando sale esta completamente empapado y su caña de pescar se ha ido, Emma lo mira unos segundos antes de romper a carcajadas.

-No es gracioso. -Le recrimina David quien no puede evitar sonreír también.

-Deberíamos volver el próximo fin de semana si quieres. -Emma no está segura de si su padre quiere pasar más tiempo con ella pero vale la pena intentar.

-Me encantaría.

…

La casa está llena de gente, amigos de David, sus suegros, compañeros de Charly en la guardería, Ruby a quién Emma parece haberse ganado luego de varias semanas de intentar entablar una amistad, y para el desagrado de Regina...La señorita Mary Magaret.

-Aún no puedo creer que estés disfrazado de príncipe encantando frente de tus amigos. Regina está en la isla de la cocina terminando de decorar el pastel mientras David la abraza por detrás.

-Mmm. -David la besa en el cuello. -Mi princesa me lo pidió. -Regina suelta una carcajada. Da vueltas en sus brazos y envuelve su cuello.

-Realmente te sienta muy bien. -muerde su labio inferior.

-No se haga ilusiones señora Nolan, solo me disfrace para mi hija.

-A si? -Regina termina de acortar la distancia y lo besa, David la aprisiona contra la isla de la cocina, Regina suelta un gemido. -David?

-Si reina?

-Se que llevamos mucho tiempo sin... estar juntos... y quería saber algo.

-que sucede? -Continúa con sus besos en su cuello.

-No has estado con nadie más verdad? Me refiero ha que ya ha pasado casi un mes y nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo separados antes. En realidad nunca hemos estado separados antes.

-Sabes que no podría estar con nadie más. -Muerde su oreja y le susurra. -Sólo tú me pones duro amor. -Regina siente su entrepierna humedecerse en ese instante y lo besa apasionadamente.

-Oh lo siento. -La inconfundible voz de Mary Margaret. David se aleja asintiendo a la maestra, mientras Regina acomoda su ropa.

-Necesita algo señorita Blanchard?

-Sí, Emma me envío por unos aperitivos.

-Claro. -Regina le ofrece los aperitivos, Mary Margaret da un suspiro antes de salir de la cocina. -Vaya, creo que ahi quedaron sus sueños de conquistar al alcalde. -David la abraza por detrás.

-Celosa de nuevo?

-Cállate y ve a buscar a Charly, es hora del pastel. -David la besa y se dirige a la puerta.

-Si amor. -Regina termina con el pastel cuando el teléfono de la casa suena.

-residencia Nolan.

-Que agradable voz.

-Quién es?

-Un amigo de la familia podría decirse. -Regina frunce el ceño.

-Quién demonios habla?

-Creo que tu hijastra podría responder eso Regina, dile que si hubiéramos sabido como te ajustaban las faldas a ese precioso trasero que tienes la hubiéramos visitado mucho antes.

La linea se corta, Regina vuelve del shock y sale en busca de David, cuando se acerca lo abraza con fuerzas sin contener las lágrimas.

* * *

Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews, Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews, Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews,Reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

-No puedo creerlo...

Regina pasea de un lado a otro en el estudio, David está sentado sobre el escritorio y Emma en el sillón.

-Debieron contarme...

-Lo siento Regina, siento mucho lo que sucedió.

Regina se detiene y la mira suspirando.

-Esto no es tu culpa Emma, es solo que es un asunto delicado, es algo que debimos tratar en familia y ustedes me lo ocultaron.

-Regina, amor sabes que solo intentaba protegerlos, no quise asustarte.

-PERO ME LO OCULTASTE, no sabía que los hombres que te atacaron querían algo de nosotros, esto es peligroso, no podemos manejarlo solos, hay que informarle a Graham.

David hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Te estabas demorando en meter a tu sheriff en medio.

Regina le da una mirada matadora.

-Estos hombres te golpearon David...amenazaron a Emma...llamaron a MI CASA en el cumpleaños DE MI HIJA, saben donde vivimos, nuestros nombres, donde trabajas. -Su voz es firme a pesar de sus nervios.- Definitivamente vamos a informarle a Graham, y no quiero quejas de ninguno de los dos. -Suspira.- Ahora terminemos con la fiesta para poder llamarlo, no quiero asustar a Charly. -Regina sale del estudio y David y Emma la siguen.

…

-Muy bien, necesito escuchar toda la historia entonces, si estos hombres los están acosando necesito informar a las autoridades del estado teniendo en cuenta que estos hombres no residen en nuestro pueblo.

Les informa Graham una vez que todos los invitados se retiraron y Charly se encuentra en la sala con Henry mientras sus padres y su hermana están en el estudio.

-Pues, todo comenzó hace unos meses, yo...había dejado a Neal, y estaba viviendo en mi auto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial donde trabajaba -David pone su mano en el hombro de Emma a modo de apoyo. -Él seguía insistiendome para que regresáramos, me visitaba en el trabajo casi todos los días, es así como creo que me robó las claves de los sistemas de seguridad, al parecer robaron varias tiendas en el lugar, tal vez tenían unos cuarenta y cinco mil dólares, los guardaron en mi auto, en la mañana cuando desperté estaba rodeada de policías, al parecer los códigos de seguridad tenian un detector, cada persona tenía el suyo, por lo que asumieron que fui yo, eso más el dinero que encontraron en mi auto, logró que me condenaran, de todas formas faltaba mucho de lo que habían sacado, uno de los amigos de Neal desapareció, pero ellos suponen que yo tuve algo que ver con la desaparición de ese dinero faltante que la policía no pudo recuperar, por eso volvieron.

-Bien, necesito que me des todos los datos que recuerdes sobre ellos, voy a llenar un informe y lo enviaré esta misma noche, también necesito llenar un informe por separado para ustedes dos. -Mira a Regina y a David. -Uno por la llamada que recibieron hoy y el segundo por el asalto que recibió señor alcalde. -David suspira.

…

Tarde esa misma noche David está sentado en la cama de su habitación mientras Regina se prepara para ir a dormir en el baño.

-No recuerdo haberlo invitado a mi habitación señor alcalde. -Le dice Regina con tono seductor desde la puerta del baño.

-No lo dices en serio verdad? -Regina se acerca hasta quedar entra las piernas de David parada frente a él, toma su rostro entre sus manos.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar con tranquilidad de nuestros términos para volver, y dudo mucho que después del día que tuve podamos hacerlo, no tengo la energía para eso. -David la envuelve por la cintura con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza en su pecho.

-Regina no quiero dejarte sola.

-Vamos a estar bien, además escuchaste lo que dijo Graham, es probable que mañana reciba los refuerzos para comenzar la búsqueda de esos hombres. -David se queda en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Te amo.

-Lo sé, yo también.

-Mañana mismo terminamos de aclarar lo que sea que necesites para dejarme volver, no voy a dejarlos solos ni un minuto más.

-Como tú digas amor...David?

-Mmm?

-No se si sea un buen momento pero hay algo que tengo que decirte,y no sé si deba seguir esperando. -Regina continúa acariciando su cabello mientras lo abraza por los hombros.

-Dime.

-Es...estoy...

-Papiiiii... -Charly entra en la habitación saltando.

-princesa, creí que ya estabas durmiendo. -Se aleja de Regina para tomar a Charly en brazos.

-Cómo si no la conocieras. -Regina suspira.

-La llevaré a la habitación, mañana hablamos, si? -Regina asiente y David se despide con un beso.

…

Regina se queda en la cocina luego de que David se marcha, se prepara un té para calmar sus nervios cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta.

-Jefferson. -Pronuncia su nombre con fingida sorpresa. -En que puedo ayudarte? -Jefferson la mira de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en algunas partes de su cuerpo sin sutileza y lame sus labios.

-Dejé mi abrigo aquí hoy y tengo mis llaves ahí.

-Claro, déjame buscarlo. -Regina deja la puerta abierta pero no lo invita en entrar. Jefferson espera a que se aleje un poco y entra a la casa siguiéndola hasta el estudio donde se encuentra su abrigo. Regina está de espaldas, tiene puesta una bata sobre un pijama de seda.

-DEMONIOS¡ -Exclama Regina cuando se da vueltas y encuentra a Jefferson casi encima suyo, su respiración se acelera.

-Lo siento no quise asustarte. -Dice Jefferson pero no se aleja.

-Si, claro, aquí tienes. -Regina le entrega el abrigo y Jefferson lo toma aún sin moverse.

-David...no está en casa? -Regina quiere gritarle que se vaya, el tono en su voz es lasivo y no debería estar tan cerca de ella.

-N...no, pero no debe tardar mucho en volver. -Intenta ocultar sus nervios.

-Tengo entendido que no está viviendo aquí, al menos es lo que me contó hoy en la tarde durante el cumpleaños. -Mierda, piensa Regina. Su respiración se acelera, pero no está segura de que opciones tenga en este momento.

-No, pero hoy lo estoy esperando, si sabes a lo que me refiero. -Jefferson sonríe de lado.

-Claro... -su mano suelta el abrigo dejándolo caer al suelo y la posa en la cintura de Regina. Quién intenta alejarse en ese mismo momento.

-Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? -El otro brazo de Jefferson la toma del hombro y no le permite pasar, la apoya contra uno de los muebles del estudio.

-Creo que David no va a venir esta noche, creo que estás sola, y creo que has notado mis insinuaciones en más de una ocasión.

-Suéltame¡

-Por qué? Nadie tiene porqué enterarse Regina, será nuestro secreto. -Sus labios están en los suyos en ese momento, Regina presiona sus manos en su pecho intentando alejarlo, pero él es fuerte y la presiona más contra el mueble a sus espaldas, y el beso es agresivo y no puede respirar.

-suéltame¡ -Le grita con más seguridad pero nota en su aliento que ha estado bebiendo y no cree que pueda razonar con él en ese estado. La mano que la sujetaba del brazo ahora se posa sobre su seno izquierdo, y sus besos bajan a su cuello.

-NOOO, suéltame...Jefferson¡ -Regina cierra los ojos, las lágrimas están a punto de caer, Jefferson es mucho más alto que ella, la domina sin mucho esfuerzo, pero en un instante ya no siente sus besos en su cuello y no siente la presión de su cuerpo en el suyo, sólo escucha un golpe, abre los ojos.

-Em...Emma? -La rubia tiene un objeto en sus manos que Regina no puede ver, Jefferson en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras gruñe, y Emma respira agitada.

-Estás bien? -Le pregunta Emma calmándose.

-Sss...si, estoy bien, gracias. -Toma el pisa papeles de las manos de Emma y lo deja sobre el escritorio de nuevo. -Tú estás bien?

-Si, yo...escuché los gritos y baje a ver que sucedía. -Jefferson se levanta del piso aún con su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Lárgate antes de que llame al sheriff idiota. -Emma hace un además de tomar el pisa papeles de nuevo, y Jefferson levanta los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Tú te lo pierdes Reina. -Le dice a Regina antes de tomar su abrigo y salir de la casa.

…

Ambas están en la cocina con una taza de té cada una.

-Deberíamos llamar a David. Tiene que saber lo que su amigo intentaba hacer.

-No Emma, David tiene muchas cosas de que preocuparse en este momento, no quiero más problemas, además Jefferson estaba borracho, no creo que supiera que estaba haciendo. -Emma gruñe en desacuerdo.

-Mira, yo no se lo voy a decir si no quieres, pero no es la primera vez que ese imbécil se te insinúa y esta vez fue demasiado lejos, David tiene derecho a saberlo.

…

Al día siguiente reciben a dos detectives del estado acompañados de algunos policías que pasan al menos una hora haciéndoles preguntas que ya le contestaron a Graham, y mirando de mala forma a Emma mientras hacen comentarios sobre su situación, no le sorprende a Emma que no le crean, no lo hicieron antes y es por eso que terminó presa durante los 4 meses que llevó su juicio, pero esta vez es distinto, tiene algo que no tenía la última vez...Apoyo, Regina y David están a su lado.

Luego de que Graham y David acompañan a la policía a patrullar el pueblo y llenan prácticamente cada esquina con carteles con la imagen de los sospechosos, David vuelve a la casa.

-No sabía que teníamos visitas. -David la abraza por detrás mientras Regina termina de preparar la cena.

-Vino hace unas horas, creo que le estaba hablando de noviazgo si no me equivoco. -Le responde Regina en tono de burla ante la incomodidad de David al ver a Killian con Emma en la sala.

-Grrr...Emma no tiene tiempo para pensar en esas cosas ahora.

-Celos papá? -se burla Regina. David muerde su cuello. -Oye¡

-Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente, no quiero volver a dormir en el B&B hoy. -Se queja mientras continúa con los besos en el cuello de su esposa.

-si, creo que tenemos tiempo ahora que los niños están ocupados y tu hija debe estar quitándole la santidad a mi sillón.

-REGINA -Regina sonríe, y ambos se dirigen al estudio. -David cierra la puerta con seguro y ambos se acomodan en el sillón uno al lado del otro.

-Bien, sabes que te extrañé y te extraño muchísimo y haría lo que fuera por mi familia. Solo dime que debo hacer y lo haré.

-creo que no tenemos mucho de que hablar, se que mejoraste tu relación con tu hija mientras no estuvimos aquí, se nota que está mucho mejor de ánimo, también hable con el Dr. Hooper, dijo que Henry mejoró en sus sesiones, y te he visto con Graham, se que nunca te vas a sentir cómodo cerca suyo, pero se que al menos estás intentando ser educado. -Toma aire. -Como te dije el día en que me fui, yo te amo, se que no comenzamos las cosas de la mejor manera pero nunca te he faltado, eres un hombre maravilloso, algo difícil pero se que me amas y amas a tus hijos, por eso quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo, con la promesa de que confiarás en mi. Puedes hacerlo? -David la toma del rostro y la besa hasta que se separan por aire.

-Por supuesto que si amor, sabes que daría mi vida por ti.

-Hay dos cosas más que debo contarte...espero que una sea buena, aunque no estoy segura como lo vas a tomar, y la otra es algo delicada, pero quiero que la tomes con calma.

-Dime la que crees que es buena primero. -Regina toma sus manos entre las suyas y toma aire.

-Llevo algún tiempo sintiéndome mal, primero pensé que era el estrés, todos los cambios, luego nuestra separación, pero comencé con síntomas y hace una semana decidí ir al médico.

-Regina, todo está bien? -Ella sonríe.

-Estoy embarazada. -Regina espera su reacción, uno...dos...tres minutos. -DAVID -Le suelta las manos y cruza los brazos mirando hacia la pared enfurecida, David reacciona en ese momento y la toma de la cintura con una mano y del rostro con la otra obligándola a que lo mire.

-Lo siento amor, lo siento...no me esperaba eso, discúlpame.

-Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé, lo siento. -Acaricia su mejilla y la mira morderse el labio inferior nerviosa. -Eres bellísima Reina.

-No cambies de tema. -David suelta una carcajada y baja la mano que está en su cintura a su vientre.

-Creo que necesitábamos buenas noticias en medio de tantos problemas. -Regina intenta ocultar su sonrisa. -Estoy muy feliz. -Comienza a acercarse para besarla.

-Mentiroso.

-Muy... -La besa delicadamente. -Muy... -Profundiza el beso. -Feliz. -Regina cierra los ojos y lo abraza por los hombros mientras continúan con el beso, los brazos de David la envuelven y la ubica con cuidado sobre sus piernas, Regina está sentada en su regazo con sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera de David mientras este comienza a desprender los botones superiores de su blusa.

-Mmm David... -Regina mueve su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la boca de su marido comienza a descender desde su cuello hasta la parte superior de su escote. -Mmm... -otro gemido cuando David la muerde delicadamente en la parte superior de su seno derecho. Regina vuelve a mirarlo y toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo obliga a mirarla. -Te amo David. -Lo besa lentamente durante unos segundos y comienza a bajar por su cuello mientras desprende los botones de su camisa, se levanta apenas para mover rodillas en medio de las piernas de David, y comienza a bajar con sus besos por el pecho de David.

-No... no me dijiste...-David intenta concentrarse mientras la boca de su esposa baja mas por su torso. -de cuanto tiempo estás.

-Casi tres meses. -David suelta una carcajada. -Que es lo gracioso alcalde?

-Qué no lo hayas sabido antes.

-Te dije que estaba nerviosa y pensé que era por eso. -Regina no puede bajar más en esa posición, lo mira a los ojos y muerde su labio inferior mientras los ojos de David siguen su lento movimiento mientras se arrodilla entre sus piernas para poder continuar con sus besos.

-Regiiiinaaa. -La vista de David se nubla ante la agitación, su camisa esta completamente desprendida, su esposa arrodillada entre sus piernas y su boca en su vientre mientras sus manos suben por sus muslos hasta encontrarse en medio de sus caderas donde comienzan a soltar su cinturón, para continuar con el botón y el cierre. David traga saliva e intenta luchar con las ganas de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, respira profundamente unos segundos antes de que la mano derecha de su esposa se pierda en sus pantalones.

-Regiiiina... -su cabeza sigue luchando para mantenerse en su lugar, la vista delante suyo es demasiado tentadora, Regina libera su erección y le sonríe.

-Veo que me extrañó Alcalde Nolan. -Lame sus labios y antes de que David tenga oportunidad de responderle su boca se cierra sobre la punta de su miembro.

-DIOOOS. -Los ojos de David se blanquean por unos segundos.

-Shhh... no quieres alertar a tus hijos verdad? -Regina vuelve con su boca a su miembro, su mano derecha se mueve de arriba a abajo en la parte inferior mientras intenta tomarlo hasta la mitad, su lengua se mueve en la punta cuando cierra su boca alrededor, y lame desde donde su mano lo sujeta hasta el mismo lugar cuando se aleja, su paso es lento durante unos minutos, pero David comienza a desesperarse, baja una mano y la enreda entre sus cabellos sujetándola con fuerza para dirigirla mejor. Regina lo deja tomar el control y apenas minutos después los gemidos y gruñidos de David se hacen más fuertes.

-Reggg... -Sus ojos se cierran, su cabeza cae sobre la parte trasera del sillón y la mano que sostiene el cabello de su esposa se tensa cuando siente el clímax recorrerlo. Unos segundos después sus sentidos comienzan a funcionar de nuevo, abre los ojos con dificultad, aleja la mano que sujeta a Regina, e intenta controlar su respiración, Regina solo le sonríe mientras lame sus labios y se levanta sentándose a su lado. -Estuvo increíble amor...

-Gracias. -Le responde en ese tono de superioridad típico de ella. -David sonríe y comienza a arreglar su ropa, cuando recuerda algo.

-Creí que tenías algo más que decirme. -Regina se tensa visiblemente.

-Si, no estaba segura de contártelo, pero supongo que es mejor que lo sepas.

-Que sucede? -David la toma del rostro y la mira a los ojos. -dime.

-Je...Jefferson estuvo aquí anoche. -Respira profundo.-Sé que es tu amigo y nunca quise mencionarlo porque pensé que eran solo ideas mías y no quería molestarte con eso.

-Regina. -David la presiona. -Qué sucedió?

-Anoche vino muy tarde porque había olvidado su abrigo y sus llaves, fui a buscarlo y él me siguió hasta aquí, estaba algo alterado, pero no se fue luego de que le di su abrigo, me dijo cosas como que sabía que no estabas aquí y que nadie tenía porque enterarse. -Los ojos de David estaban fijos en ella, y Regina pudo notar que respiraba entrecortado.

-Y? -El tono duro de David, Regina sabe que puede deducir lo que intenta decirle y solo le está dando tiempo.

-Y en ese momento me besó, yo intenté alejarlo, se notaba que había estado bebiendo, pero se puso algo agresivo, me empujó contra la biblioteca y volvió a besarme, yo le grité que me soltara y fue en ese momento que Emma lo golpeó para que lo hiciera, luego se marchó.

Apenas terminó de contarle su historia David ya estaba de pié y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-DAVID...David... -Regina va detrás suyo pero David sale de la casa furioso.

-Qué sucedió? -Le pregunta Emma que aparece en el foyer acompañada de Killiam. -Por qué salió así?

-Le conté lo que sucedió anoche.

-Mierda... supongo que va a buscar a Jefferson. -Regina asiente una vez. Killian le da un beso a Emma y saluda a Regina mientras se dirige a la puerta.

-Debo irme, pero si me necesitan no duden en llamarme.

-Gracias. -Le dicen ambas al unísono. -El teléfono de la casa suena y Emma deja a Regina en el foyer, para contestar.

-Residencia Nolan.

-Crees que esto nos va a detener?

-NEAL?

-Tú ganas por el momento linda, pero tienes una deuda con nosotros y cuando menos lo esperes volveremos para cobrarla, disfruta mientras esos policías inútiles están en el pueblo.

La línea se corta.

* * *

Reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Por fin terminé de escribir este capítulo, si no me nace más inspiración (que creo es lo que va a pasar) este es el ante último capítulo, si mi querida a.e. me da alguna idea tal vez comience alguna otra web con algún otro ship que involucre a mi hermosa Regi, sin más disfruten¡

* * *

Regina paseaba de un lado a otro en la estación, Graham llevaba quince minutos en la sala de interrogaciones con David, mientras Regina suspiraba cada vez que intentaba acercarse y la voz de Jefferson desde la celda sólo la ponía más nerviosa.

-Definitivamente voy a presentar cargos. -Jefferson le informaba mientras sostenía un pañuelo en las heridas de su rostro sentado en la celda.

-Cállate idiota tienes suerte de que Graham haya llegado a tiempo a estarías en el hospital en este momento.

-Estás feliz verdad? Por tu culpa acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo. -Regina dejo de moverse y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-POR MI CULPA? Eres un infeliz, todo esto es TÚ culpa, no te importó que yo fuera su esposa, me faltaste el respeto en mi propia casa, y el único motivo por el que se lo conté es porque no quería que pensara que yo estuve de acuerdo con lo que pasó si es que alguna vez se enteraba. -Jefferson se levantó y se acerco a las rejas de la celda y lamió sus labios.

-No me digas que no te gustó preciosa. -Regina se acercaba a la celda con la intención de darle un cachetada cuando Graham apareció.

-REGINA. . .-Le sostuvo la mano. -Por favor no compliques más las cosas.

-Graham que sucedió con David? -En ese momento su esposo salía del cuarto de interrogaciones y se dirigía a ella. -DAVID... -Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Shhh todo está bien amor. -David hacía círculos en su espalda intentando calmarla, él tenía algunos moretones en el rostro y Regina suponía que Jefferson se había defendido. -Shhhh cálmate amor. -David insistía antes las lágrimas de su esposa.

-Me asustaste, cuando Graham me llamó y me dijo que hubo una pelea en casa de Jefferson pensé lo peor, saliste prácticamente corriendo de casa. -David la contenía mientras intentaba calmarla.

-Lo siento Gina, no quise preocuparte, no llores por favor no es bueno para ti. -Movió una de las manos en su espalda para acariciar su vientre. -Por favor nena cálmate. -Le susurraba en el oído mientras la mantenía entre sus brazos. -Jefferson sólo resopló ante la imagen y volvió a su lugar, Graham sin embargo los observaba cuidadosamente, desde que Regina se casó con David tuvo la esperanza de que alguna vez volviera con él, de que tal vez vería lo que el resto del mundo cuando conocían a David Nolan, un hombre frío y egoísta, pero en este momento ese hombre no estaba allí, el David frente suyo era un hombre capaz de olvidar su puesto en el pueblo y de perder su posición de ser necesario con tal de defender a su esposa sin pensarlo dos veces, en la sala de interrogaciones David le contó lo que Jefferson intentó hacer la noche anterior y Graham está seguro de que hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, de hecho en cuanto escuchó lo que Jefferson intentó hacer tenía intenciones de salir de allí y continuar con la golpiza. Graham suspiró, tal vez era el momento de dejarla ir para siempre, aclaró su garganta haciéndose notar, Regina giro en los brazos de David pero sin alejarse quedando ambos frente suyo.

-David tienes que firmar algunos papeles antes de que puedas retirarte. -Jefferson se acercó a las rejas de nuevo.

-No puedes dejarlo ir así como si nada, yo quiero presentar cargos.

-Tú también te irás Jefferson, y créeme que saliste ganando.

-Ganando? Yo estoy detenido y el se irá como si nada.

-Hablé con el Alcalde aquí presente, tienes dos opciones, o presentas cargos y ellos también lo hacen, lo que los dejaría a ambos detenidos, a David por al menos 48 horas que es lo mínimo por este tipo de incidentes en donde ambas partes fueron afectadas, y a ti por el mismo tiempo en principio, pero estoy seguro de que la señorita Swan podría venir a declarar de lo sucedido anoche y más la denuncia de la señora Nolan, deberé informarlo a mis superiores en el estado, y deberás enfrentar cargos mayores, o ambos pueden retirarse de aquí y firmar algunos papeles, en tu caso firmarás uno donde te comprometas a mantener distancia de la familia Nolan de otro modo se procederá con la denuncia de su parte. -Jefferson gruñó pero termino asintiendo de mala gana, luego de que David firmara sus papeles él y Regina se retiraron de allí, dejando a Graham con Jefferson.

…

Cuando llegaron a la mansión los niños ya estaban dormidos, Emma los recibió en el foyer dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Creí que me acompañarías en la detención con la tobillera David. -Bromeó Emma.

-No te burles, tuvo suerte de no quedar detenido. -Le respondió Regina.

-No exageres, ya escuchaste a Graham, solo hubieran sido dos días.

-Te parece poco? Eso sin contar el escándalo en el pueblo, "El Alcalde preso" ,sería el fin de tu carrera política aquí.

-No pensé que eso te preocupara mucho Gina.

-No, pero se que amas tu trabajo. -Cuando llegaron a la sala tomaron asiento, Emma se sentó frente de ambos sonriendo.

-Crees que sea buen momento para darle la noticia?

-Qué noticia? -Emma se puso sería. -Regina miró a David sonriendo y luego a Emma.

-Estoy embarazada. -Emma abrió la boca pero no salían palabras.

-Vaya, eres igual a tu padre, tal vez tenga una reacción inmediata con los dos restantes. -le dijo Regina

-Emmm si. Lo siento es solo que no me esperaba la noticia.

-Ya somos dos. -David rió, y recibió un leve golpe en las costillas de parte de su esposa.

-Es una buena noticia. -Les informó Emma con una sonrisa amable. -Felicidades.

-Gracias. -Regina le sonrió y se levantó dirigiéndose a las escaleras. -Vienes David?

-Ehh si, en un segundo subo amor. -Regina asintió y se dirigió a la habitación, David suspiro y se acercó a Emma tomando sus manos y arrodillándose cerca suyo en el sillón.

-Estás bien? Se que la noticia puede resultarte algo fuerte.

-Por qué lo crees? -le respondió casi en un susurro.

-Emma...tu y yo estamos comenzando una relación de padre e hija luego de muchos años y de repente voy a tener otro hijo...yo no quiero que pienses que eso significa que quiero dejar de intentar contigo. -Emma levantó la mirada. -Ahora tal vez sea mejor, estarás desde el comienzo en la vida de un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, y quiero que ambos sigamos intentando componer nuestra relación...tal vez un día cuando sientas que me lo he ganado me gustaría escucharte llamarme papá. -Emma le sonrío. David se levantó y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Gracias. -Fue todo lo que dijo Emma.

-Tal vez no tenga tanta suerte con Charly, esa niña va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se entere que ya no será la bebé de la familia. -Bromeó David y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Si, suerte con ese terremoto.

…

Cuando David entró a la habitación Regina estaba cubierta por un pequeño pijama que no terminaba de cubrir bien su trasero, David la observó durante unos minutos sin decir nada mientras ella terminaba de remover su maquillaje frente al espejo del baño.

-Se que me estas mirando Nolan. -David sonrió con picardía.

-Tienes algún problema con eso Mills?

-Mmm solo si no piensas hacer nada al respecto. -David se alejó de la puerta del baño mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en sus pantalones detrás de ella.

-Te amo. -Le dio un beso en el cabello mientras Regina continuaba mirándose en el espejo, la tomó de las caderas y la acercó a él.

-Mmm. -Regina gimió al sentirlo. -Yo también amor. -Giró en sus brazos envolviendo su cuello con los suyos. -No era necesario que lo golpearas. -David suspiró cansado.

-Lo sé, es que...era mi amigo, lo dejé entrar a mi casa y no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si...

-Shhh todo esta bien, estamos bien mi amor. -David terminó de acortar la distancia con un beso suave y lento.-David?

-Mmm? -Murmuraba sin separarse de ella.

-Hazme el amor bebé. -David sintió una puntada en su miembro ante sus palabras, La tomo de las piernas moviendo sus manos hasta su trasero para ayudarla a levantarse, Regina envolvió sus piernas en su cintura mientras se dirigían a la cama.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado nena. -Levantó todo su pijama dejándolo caer al suelo mientras se acomodaban debajo de las sábanas, David se quitó los pantalones y sus boxers quedando completamente desnudo al igual que ella.

-Daviiid. -Regina lamia sus labios en anticipación al verlo acomodarse entre sus piernas, su miembro completamente erecto para ella, David se sostenía con un brazo sobre ella mientras su otra mano acariciaba su vientre y comenzaba a descender.

-Estás lista para mi amor? -Regina cerró sus ojos cuando sintió su mano acercarse a su zona más íntima, David rozó sus dedos por su vulva sintiendo la humedad. -Dios Regina...estás completamente mojada amor. Regina comenzó a gemir cuando sus dedos entraron en ella moviéndose lentamente.

-Daviiiid... -Sus mejillas se encendieron, su respiración se aceleraba, Regina bajó su mano derecha sosteniendo la mano de David que jugaba con sus ganas, mientras que la otra se dirigió a su seno izquierdo presionando su pezón. -Diooos...mmm...

-Que quieres amor? -Le susurró en el oído para luego apartar la mano de su seno con su boca tomando el pezón entre sus labios y succionándolo con fuerza.

-DAVIIIID... -Regina comenzó a gemir más fuerte acompañando los movimientos de la mano de su esposo. -Por favor amor...

-Aquí estoy hermosa. -David volvió a su seno, esta vez lamiéndolo.

-Daviiiid... -David retiró sus dedos antes de que Regina llegara al clímax para sostener su miembro mientras lo dirigía a ella penetrándola de un solo movimiento.

-Ahhhh...siii...Daviiiid... -David dejó escapar su aliento al sentirla envolver su miembro.

-Mmm... -Comenzó a moverse con fuerza.

-DIOOOS... -Regina envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su marido aprisionándolo más contra ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda dejando marcas de uñas. El sonido de su piel golpeando con fuerza sobre la suya acompañada de gritos contenidos y gemidos llenaban la habitación. Minutos después Regina estaba acostada sobre el pecho de David mientras lo acariciaba. Él la tenía envuelta en sus brazos debajo de las sábanas.

-Estuviste increíble amor, te había extrañado muchísimo.

-y yo a tí nena, tienes que prometerme que no volverás a dejarme nunca.

-Te lo prometo. -Regina levantó la cabeza para que pudieran darse un beso.

-Cómo crees que van a tomar la noticia los niños?

-Espero que mejor que tú y que Emma. -le respondió entre carcajadas.

-Oye, lo digo en serio, es muy difícil lograr un balance en el tiempo que le dedico a cada uno, y ahora con otro niño en camino va a ser aún más complicado.

-un niño? -Regina levantó una ceja. David le sonrió.

-Bueno es lo justo, ustedes nos ganan en número y no se si Henry y yo podamos sobrevivir viviendo con cuatro mujeres. -Regina lo golpeó suavemente en el estómago.

-Lo van a tomar bien, ya lo verás.

…

-Vamos amor, no seas así con papá, no nos vas a extrañar?

-Nooo, quiero a mi abuelo Henry. -Le respondió Charly mientras continuaba empacando juguetes en su pequeña maleta rosa. David soltó una leve risa y se acercó a ella sentándose en su cama mientras Charly continuaba.

-Bebé no tienes que irte a vivir con tu abuelo solo porque no quieres un hermanito.

-No quieroooo, no quiero tener un hermanito, no me gustan los bebés. -Se quejó, lo que hizo reir a David de nuevo.

-Pero tú eres prácticamente un bebé princesa. -Charly dejó de hacer su maleta , sus labios formaron una pequeña trompa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. David la subió a su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello castaño mientras la consolaba.-Shhh no llores princesa, sabes que mamá y yo siempre te vamos a amar, además tener un hermanito va a ser divertido, le puedes enseñar a jugar a lo que tu quieras. -Charly rompió en llanto.

…

3 meses después...

-Se están demorando no lo crees? -Emma paseaba de un lado al otro en la sala con sus manos en sus caderas.

-Aún están a tiempo Emma, además el viaje es largo. -Le respondía Regina desde el sillón mientras acariciaba su vientre intentando calmar el movimiento del bebé.

-Es que tal vez se arrepintieron y no van a venir.

-Emma, fue tu abogado quien llamó a tu padre, esto es serio, no pueden simplemente no aparecer, el juez ya dictaminó que por tu buena conducta y dadas las condiciones en las que te encuentras es decir con casa y trabajo van a devolverte tu libertad por completo. -Emma sonrió nerviosa.

-Sabes llevó meses queriendo salir un sábado con mis amigas y poder tomar un trago. -Regina asintió.

-Y lo harás, solo ten paciencia, llegarán en cualquier momento.

-Dónde está David a todo esto?

-Creí que te había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para tí y que tal vez demoraría.

-si, pero esperaba que estuviera aquí por si algo salía mal.

-Tienes que calmarte, todo resultará bien, ya lo verás.-En ese momento ambas escucharon la puerta abrirse y las voces aproximándose. David acompañado del los encargados del caso de Emma y los encargados de su tobillera lo acompañaban.

-Los estábamos esperando. -Les informó Regina levantándose de su lugar para saludarlos.

-Lo siento si las hicimos esperar, el señor Nolan necesitaba solucionar un asunto antes de que partiéramos hacia aquí.

-Qué asunto? -preguntó Emma algo nerviosa.

-Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás. -Le respondió tomando lugar detrás de su esposa y abrazándola por la cintura para dejar sus manos sobre su vientre. Las firmas de los papeles se realizó rápidamente, seguido por el oficial a cargo de retirar la tobillera. Emma no podía ocultar su sonrisa, luego de unas cuantas recomendaciones los hombres procedían a marcharse mientras Regina se acercaba a Emma para darle un abrazo.

-Felicidades Emma, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias Regina, me ayudaste muchísimo, siempre estaré agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mí, no tenías obligación conmigo pero fuiste la primer persona en confiar en mi en mucho tiempo. -David regresaba a la sala cuando se separaban del abrazo.

-Lista para tu regalo cariño? -Emma le sonrió.

-Si.

-Déjame llamar a Henry, quería estar presente cuando recibieras la sorpresa. -David subió a las habitaciones de sus hijos volviendo unos minutos después acompañado de Charly en brazos y Henry detrás. -Ahora si todos listos.

-Cierra los ojos Emma. -Le pidió Henry tomando su mano, Emma lo hizo y Henry la dirigió a la puerta, todos salieron quedando en el pórtico. -No los abras, no hagas trampa.

-no lo haré.

-Muy bien...AHORA. -Emma abrió los ojos y su mirada se enfocó de inmediato delante suyo, estacionado en la acera de la mansión se encontraba su escarabajo, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin poderlas detener.

-DIOS... no puede ser...pero cómo? Cuándo? -Se cubrió la boca con las manos.

-Tuve que ir hasta la capital y pagar todas tus multas para poder recuperarlo, pero creo que valió la pena. -Le comentó David con una sonrisa mientras balanceaba a Charly. Emma se giró y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó, David la cubrió con uno de sus brazos.

-Gracias papá. -David respiró profundo para que las lágrimas no salieran.

-Te amo Emma, siento mucho por todo lo que tuviste que pasar.

-Qué es eso señorita Swan? -todos rieron ante la pregunta de la niña.

-Eso es el mejor auto del mundo. -Le informó.

-Qué les parece si vamos a dar un paseo? Los invito a Granny's a tomar algo. -Ambos niños dieron gritos de felicidad y luego de que David soltara a Emma y dejara a Charly en el piso ambos salieron detrás de Emma.

-No vuelvan tarde por favor. -Les pidió Regina mientras los veía subir al auto, suspiró y abrazó a David. -Crees que me hayan escuchado?

-No lo creo. -Ambos sonrieron y entraron a la casa.

…

3 meses después las cosas parecían estar mejor que nunca, Emma consiguió aplicar para el trabajo de delegada en la estación de forma oficial y las cosas entre ella y Killian iban muy bien, David comenzó con su campaña acompañado de un nuevo asistente, luego de la pelea con Jefferson no había vuelto a cruzarlo en el pueblo, Henry había comenzado a asistir a un grupo de teatro en su colegio teniendo como resultado nuevos amigos, Charly por su parte les había dado más de un dolor de cabeza, mientras más cerca estaba Regina de su fecha de parto, más difícil se les hacía lograr que Charly durmiera en su habitación en lugar que en las de ellos al lado de su mamá, Regina por su parte con un embarazo de casi nueve meses acompañado del cuidado de dos niños, un marido y una hijastra que parece no haber aprendido a cerrar las puertas cuando estaba en plenos besos con su novio en la habitación la tenían completamente exhausta.

-Estás dormido? -Se acomodaba en la cama abrazando a David por detrás.

-Aún no, por qué? Tienes alguna idea en mente? -su voz se volvía seductora.

-Estás bromeando? Apenas y me puedo mover. -Le decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombre de su esposo.

-Mmm...debemos pensar un nombre para el pequeño antes de que nazca, creo que será en cualquier momento. -David intentó girar pero Regina lo abrazó más fuerte.

-no te muevas, así me sostienes el vientre mucho mejor. -David le sonrió.

-Lo que tu digas amor.

-En cuanto a lo del nombre, no sabemos si será niño, no te hagas ilusiones.

-Será niño ya lo verás, un hermoso niño, parecido a mí. -Luego de unos minutos ambos se durmieron, la casa se encontraba en completo silencio. En ese momento tres hombres se escabullían por la puerta trasera subiendo por las escaleras, en el pasillo del segundo piso uno de ellos abrió lentamente la puerta de la segunda habitación encontrándose con una niña .

-Está ahí? -Preguntó uno susurrando.

-No, es una niña.-Charly comenzó a abrir los ojos al escuchar las voces.

-Papi? -Los hombres se asustaron cerrando la puerta de golpe. -PAPIIII. -Gritó la niña asustada. Sus padres se despertaron en ese instante, David se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de la niña creyendo que se trataba de una pesadilla tal vez. Cuando abrió la puerta la encontró sentada en la cama abrazando a su oso, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse escucho fuertes pisadas en el pasillo detrás de él y el sonido de la puerta en la habitación de Emma.

-Charly, princesa quédate aquí un segundo si? Voy a ver que son esos ruidos y volveré por ti.

-vi a un hombre papá. -Los ojos de David se abrieron por completo en ese momento. Algo no estaba bien. Dió una mirada alrededor de la habitación y al salir cerró la puerta detrás de él recordándole a su hija que volvería en un momento, Cuando dio vueltas para dirigirse a la habitación de Emma a investigar los ruidos su respiración se acelero en un segundo, un arma apuntaba hacia él.

-N...no lastimes a mi familia por favor, puedes tomar todo lo que quieras. -Le pidió aún sin ver el rostro de la persona, un fuerte ruido se escuchó en la habitación de Emma haciendo que el hombre mirara en esa dirección, David aprovechó el descuido y de un golpe en su muñeca hizo que tirara el arma cayendo lejos de ellos por el pasillo, el desconocido se abalanzó sobre él y comenzaron a forcejear, David logró darle un golpe en la quijada y el desconocido cayó al piso casi inconsciente, David se apresuró a entrar a la habitación de Emma encontrándose con una escena similar, Emma estaba contra la pared y uno de los hombres al que ahora David conocía como uno de sus atacantes de hace meses atrás tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. -EMMA... -Golpeó al hombre en la espalda logrando que la soltará, detrás de ellos se escuchó un grito.

-El arma...no puedo encontrarla Neal. -El hombre en el pasillo le informaba.

-Demonios... dónde está Fred? -Intentó levantarse del suelo donde había caído luego del golpe de David en su espalda mientras este se aseguraba de que su hija recuperara el aire.

-Regina...-susurró David, Emma le dió una mirada de pánico. -Qué demonios quieren de nosotros? -Neal se acercó a ellos sacando su arma de su cinturón.

-Quiero lo que nos robó la perra de tu hija, nos enteramos que recuperó su auto, y como no sabemos donde esta nuestro dinero, pensamos que bien tu podrías devolverlo. Es decir mira donde vives señor Alcalde, seguro tienes una caja de seguridad por algún lado, esto es solo a modo de seguro. -Le dijo mostrando su arma. -Ahora quiero todo lo que tengas, y no intentes nada estúpido. -Apuntó el arma a la cabeza de Emma, Robert entró en ese momento cargando su arma aún con el rostro ensangrentado.

-Imbécil. -Le gritó a David acercándose a él. -Vas a pagar por esto.

-DAVIIIID.-el grito de Regina.

-MAMIII. -El grito de Charly desde su habitación. -Luego todo sucedió en segundos, los gritos distrajeron a los hombres de nuevo, Emma empujo a Neal haciendo que su arma cayera, David hizo lo mismo con el hombre frente suyo.

-EMMAAA...ver por tus hermanos...Llama...llama a la estación. -Le pidió David entre forcejeos, Emma aún entre llantos logró salir de la habitación en busca de sus hermanos y los encerró con ella mientras le marcaba a Graham. En su habitación mientras tanto, Neal recuperó su arma y entre gritos intentó que David se apartara de Robert, pero los hombres no le prestaron atención, Neal les apuntó, esperando que el disparó que salió de su arma hubiera alcanzado al Alcalde, pero en un último movimiento el disparó alcanzó a su amigo.

-Noooo. -Su grito alertó a David quien se alejó del hombre, golpeó a Neal y aprovechando su descuido tomó el arma de Robert, salió por el pasillo hacia su cuarto en busca de Regina deteniéndose en la entrada.

-no des un paso más. -Le dijo el hombre frente suyo mientras sostenía a Regina por el cuello apuntándole a la cabeza.

-David. -Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Tranquila amor. -Le dijo a Regina. -No la lastimes por favor, se lo que buscan, puedes llevarte todo lo que quieras, sólo déjala ir por favor.

-Dónde están mis amigos? -Le dijo apuntándolo momentáneamente.

-Están en la otra habitación, por favor déjala ir, tómame a mi en su lugar.

-CÁLLATE. -Le dijo agitandose. -NEAL? ROBERT? -Llamaba a sus amigos. David

-Disparale... -Se escuchó desde el pasillo. Fred miró a David y apuntó el arma a su cabeza, dejando caer a Regina a un costado, en ese momento David levantó el arma en su mano que había pasado desapercibida para el hombre frente suyo y sin tiempo para pensar, disparó hiriendo al hombre en el hombro, Fred cayó de inmediato, David soltó el arma y se dirigió a Regina.

-Estás bien amor? -Ella asintió, David la ayudó a levantarse, Regina se quedó allí mientras David se acercaba a al hombre.

-Está...está...-Regina no podía terminar la pregunta.

-No, solo está herido.

-INFELIZ, tu y tu hija me van a pagar todo lo que me hicieron. -Es lo último que escucha David, Neal apunta y dispara pero Regina se pone frente suyo sin pensarlo.

-NOOOOO.- La voz de David, Neal no puede creer que le haya disparado a una mujer embarazada, baja el arma y sale corriendo del lugar. David se acerca a Regina que está en el piso de la habitación, no puede ver la herida porque la sangre comienza a empapar todo su cuerpo, pero parece estar en su vientre.

-Dav...-Regina intenta abrir los ojos.

-Shhh tranquila amor. -Emma aparece en la puerta del cuarto.

-noooo Regina...

-llama a una ambulancia ahora. -Emma se acerca al teléfono al lado de la cama de su padre.

-Todo estará bien amor, por favor no me dejes...Reg...Regina?... -Los ojos de su esposa se abren de nuevo. -Quédate conmigo por favor...por favor... -David tiene su cabeza en su regazo, acaricia su cabello y besa su frente. -Quédate conmigo por favor. -Le repite esto como un mantra, mientras las lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Lo último que escucha Regina antes de perder el conocimiento es el sonido de la ambulancia a lo lejos.

* * *

Reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Este es el último capítulo de la historia, pero tengo pensado escribir un epílogo cortito para terminar, algo como un salto en sus vidas para mostrar a la familia dentro de unos años,lo voy a subir en unos días. De todas formas le quiero agradecer a todos sus comentarios y opiniones, el fic por supuesto está dedicado a mi a.e. que me pidió que le escribiera algo Evil Charming. Y antes del capítulo les dejo el link de mi nueva historia, es Evil charming, Outlaw Queen, es a continuación del final de la cuarta temporada por si quieren pasar a leer el primer capítulo, esa historia no tiene definido el ship con la que va a terminar así que déjenme sus opiniones a ver si la termino como OQ o EC.

s/11413887/1/Love-and-regret

* * *

Sus párpados se sienten pesados, el primer intento de abrirlos resulta en la fuerte luz lastimando sus ojos, deja salir un gruñido desde lo profundo de su garganta, su cuerpo no esté en mejores condiciones, siente como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre ella, de hecho apenas puede sentir sus brazos, el resto de su cuerpo está dormido, intenta abrir los ojos de nuevo, esta vez la luz no lastima tanto, su cabeza da vueltas y su respiración es débil, todo es blanco a su alrededor, no recuerda mucho que sucedió, las imágenes comienzan a llegar de golpe, David y ella en la cama durmiendo, el grito de su hija, la oscuridad, voces, ruidos, un hombre aparece en la puerta, un leve forcejeo, David aparece en la habitación, gritos, más ruidos y de repente nada... Regina levanta su brazo derecho con dificultad y lo presiona en su cabeza, el dolor la obliga a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, cuando los abre intenta mirar alrededor, algo no se siente bien, tiene el presentimiento de que algo sucedió pero no puede recordarlo, cierra los ojos de nuevo e intenta concentrarse, David, ruidos, gritos...Sangre, abre los ojos de golpe y vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, esta vez el ruido a su lado llama su atención, es su ritmo cardíaco medido por una máquina, está en un hospital, pero es en el momento que su brazo baja y su mano se asienta sobre su vientre (sobre su plano vientre) que las imágenes explotan en su cabeza, mira su vientre y lo próximo que se escucha en los pasillos del hospital es el fuerte grito de Regina.

…

David vuelve de la cafetería del hospital con un café para Emma, sus hijos están con sus abuelos, y los agentes solicitados por Graham están en plena búsqueda de Neal, uno de sus hombres está muerto y el otro permanece con vigilancia policial en la cama del hospital a unas habitaciones de donde está su esposa, David intentó protestar, pero trasladar al hombre herido durante 4 horas hacia la capital hubiera resultado en complicaciones, su hija es la única a su lado, es tarde en la noche y las visitas ya no son permitidas, es en ese momento que David escucha el grito de su esposa, sin pensarlo dos veces corre a la habitación de Regina, cuando entra unas enfermeras están intentando calmarla, sus gritos y su llanto son suficientes para romper el corazón de David quién se aproxima a toda prisa.

-Shhh tranquila Regina, aquí estoy amor, shhh. -Toma su mano y acaricia su cabello.

-DAVID...-Regina tiene un nudo en la garganta y las palabras no pueden salir, pero David observa como su esposa baja la mano que él intenta sostener hasta su ahora plano estómago.-Daviiid...-El llanto es desolador.

-Shhhh amor cálmate por favor...Regina escúchame cariño...Regina por favor. -Regina continúa forcejeando con la enfermera al otro lado de David, su cuerpo está respondiendo a sus movimientos y ahora puede sentir algo de dolor, su pecho duele, su estómago duele y Regina aún no puede escuchar a David al lado suyo, los medicamentos la tienen aturdida y lo único que su mente le grita es que su bebé no está. David quién lleva casi un día entero sin dormir apenas tiene fuerzas para sostener el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y sólo espera que aún en su estado Regina pueda entender sus próximas palabras.

-Él está bien. -Le dice mirándola a los ojos y parece funcionar porque Regina concentra su mirada en él, David sabe que no fue específico por lo que le vuelve a repetir. -Nuestro bebé está bien Regina. -Regina deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y las lágrimas caen sin control, el zumbido en su oído se calma una vez que deja de gritar y está vez intenta concentrarse en su esposo y en todo lo que quiere decir y aún no puede formular en su estado.

-David... -David se acerca más a ella y besa su frente, sabe lo que ella quiere decir, lo que espera de él, pero su cuerpo ha pasado por una cesárea y una operación para extraer la bala que se alojó cerca de una de sus costillas hace menos de 24 horas por lo que su esposa apenas puede manejar su cuerpo, y su cabeza aún da vueltas.

-Shhh tranquila amor, él está bien. -Le vuelve a repetir, esta vez su esposa le regala una leve sonrisa.

-Él? -Pregunta casi en un susurro. Con toda la conmoción de las últimas horas David no recordaba que nunca supieron el sexo del bebé durante el embarazo por lo que mira a su esposa y le sonríe.

-Si, tenemos un niño...bueno uno más. -Las lágrimas que caen de los ojos de Regina esta vez son de felicidad. -Te dije que sería un varón lo ves? -Aún con esfuerzo está vez Regina logra concentrarse en sus palabras.

-Quiero verlo. -David asiente y besa su mano.

-Claro , primero debes calmarte si. -David mira a una de las enfermeras y esta le sonríe. Iré por él le responde y sale de la habitación.

-Los...los niños. -Le pregunta. -Qué sucedió?

-Ellos están bien, todo estará bien si? Tú solo tienes que calmarte y todo saldrá bien. -David con la otra enfermera ayudan a Regina a acomodarse en la cama para poder recibir a su hijo.

-Tú estabas ahí? -Las palabras salen con más normalidad. Regina no necesita explicar a qué se refiere.

-Si, solo me dejaron entrar un momento porque tu operación era compleja, pero estuve ahí, tiene muy buenos pulmones sabes, demoró bastante tiempo en calmarse. -Regina le sonríe pero las lágrimas caen igual.

-Daviiid.

-ya amor, él está bien te lo prometo, solo estaba algo asustado yo creo, al parecer no tenía planeado nacer todavía. -Intenta bromear pero la mirada de su esposa le dice que no fue gracioso. -En ese momento la enfermera entra a la habitación con una pequeña cuna transparente, mientras se acerca Regina puede observar la manta azul que cubre a su hijo, David le agradece a la enfermera y se acerca a la cuna para tomar al bebé envuelto dentro de ella, Regina escucha los dulces quejidos de su hijo que al parecer no le gusta ser interrumpido durante una siesta, David lo acerca y la ayuda a sostenerlo.

-Hola amor. -La dulce voz de su madre lo obliga a abrir lentamente sus ojos, pero no está feliz, su madre conoce su llanto por primera vez en ese momento.

-Shhhh lo sé amor, lo sé. -Le dice Regina. -Lo siento, no quería que fuera así, aquí estoy, shhh aquí estoy. -Le repite una y otra vez hasta que el bebé se calma, David la mira asombrado, luego del infierno por el que su familia debió pasar estas últimas horas, por fin puede respirar aliviado. -Los niños ya lo conocen? -Le pregunta Regina.

-Si, lo conocieron unas horas después que nació, tus padres los trajeron en el horario de visita.

-No puedo creer que me lo perdí. -David besa su frente y luego la del bebé.

-Lo siento amor, pero si te sirve de consuelo, Henry estaba distraído mirando a una enfermera limpiando el cordón umbilical a uno de los bebes en la sala y Charlotte aún no quiere estar cerca de él, de hecho comenzó a llorar y tu padre tuvo que sacarla a tomar aire. -Regina sonríe.

-Va a ser difícil, has malcriado mucho a esa niña.

-Lo sé. -Le responde David.

-Ella está bien? Henry está bien? Dónde está Emma?

-Charly está bien amor, algo asustada, pero ya sabes que tu papá logra distraerla entre mimos y dulces, Henry solo se despertó cuando Emma entró a su habitación con Charly y no vio nada y Emma fue revisada cuando las trajeron, solo tenía algunas marcas y le dieron unos calmantes, pero recibió el alta haces unas horas, ella está afuera, no quiso volver a la casa, supongo que en parte quería asegurarse que tu estuvieras bien y por otro lado no quería estar sola en esa casa.-Regina asiente pero no levanta la mirada del pequeño en sus brazos, sus dedos recorren los finos cabellos rubios en su pequeña cabecita, bajan por sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios finos y casi rojos hasta encontrar una de sus pequeñas manitos y tomarla entre sus dedos, su hijo envuelve su dedo entre su palma con fuerza.

-Cómo se llama? -Aún no levanta la mirada.

-Pues... no lo sé, no quise nombrarlo sin ti. -Ahora Regina levanta la mirada.

-No pensaste en ningún nombre?

-no sabía que tendríamos un varón y luego de que nació no pude concentrarme en nada más que en esperar que despertarás. Además si lo piensas, yo nombré a mis dos hijas y tú a Henry, sería lo justo que tu eligieras su nombre. -Regina mira a su hijo concentrada y luego de unos segundos le sonríe mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que con seguridad serán iguales a los de su padre.

-Oliver. -Le dice suavemente y toma como aprobación los pequeños ruidos que su bebé hace al escuchar el nombre.

-Me gusta. -Le dice David.

…

Una hora después de que Regina despertó, Emma mira a su padre salir de la habitación.

-Cómo está? -Le pregunta.

-Bien, mucho mejor, el bebé también esta mejor, creo que solo necesitaban estar cerca después de lo que les paso. -Emma asiente. -Quiere verte, le dije que estabas aquí.

-a mi? -David le sonríe.

-Si, también quiere ver a tus hermanos, pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana en la mañana que les permitan entrar. -Emma suspira y se dirige a la habitación, cuando entra su madrastra esta sentada en la cama con su hermanito en brazos.

-hola. -Es la tímida voz de Emma, Regina la observa detenidamente.

-Estás bien?

-Si, me dieron el alta hace unas horas, y tú? Nos tenias preocupados. -Emma se sienta en la cama cerca de Regina.

-Todavía no siento la mitad de mi cuerpo debido a tantos calmantes, y me perdí el nacimiento de mi hijo, pero aparte de eso, supongo que estoy mejor, solo que me siento algo aturdida, sabes lo último que recuerdo con claridad es irme a la cama, luego son imágenes borrosas y de repente estoy aquí, con este príncipe en brazos y aún no puedo creerlo. -Regina baja la mirada hasta su bebé y le sonríe.

-Reg...Regina yo...lo siento. -Emma toma aire intentando calmar las lágrimas que intentan salir, su madrastra levanta la mirada.

-Por qué? Que sucedió? -Emma oculta su rostro debajo de sus manos y todas las emociones que contuvo en las últimas horas la desbordan en forma de lágrimas.

-Yo...yo puse en riesgo a tu familia, este último año pasaste por muchas cosas, mis hermanos también, por mi culpa Neal entró a la casa, Charlotte se asustó, tu resultaste herida, Regina cuando te vi en la habitación entre los brazos de mi padre, pensé lo peor, y solo podía pensar que por mi culpa mi padre había perdido a otra esposa y a un hijo, quería morirme en ese momento. -Con algo de esfuerzo Regina acomoda a Oliver en un brazo y con su otra mano toma las de Emma obligandola a bajarlas de su rostro.

-Escúchame bien Emma, este último año fue difícil para todos, pero no por ti, antes de que tú llegaras mi vida estaba dictada al lado de tu padre, nuestro matrimonio no tenía salida, tus hermanos eran infelices y yo no sentía que pudiera ayudarlos cuando apenas podía conmigo, lo de Neal no fue tu culpa, ellos entraron a nuestra casa, eligieron hacer las cosas mal y si bien no quiero tener que pensar más en ellos, quiero creer que nuestra vida será mejor ahora que esto terminó, la policía lo encontrará y esta vez no volverá a hacernos daño, tu eres de nuestra familia tanto como tus hermanos, y si algo de lo que te paso a ti le hubiera sucedido a algunos de mis hijos yo me hubiera vuelto loca si no los pudiera ayudar.

-Si, pero no pensarías igual si él no estuviera aquí. -Le dice señalando al bebé.

-Sabes como se llama? -Le dice ignorando sus palabras.

-N... no, mi papá no me lo dijo.

-Oliver. -Emma sonríe y toma la mano de su hermanito.

-Gusto en conocerte Oliver.

-Él esta con nosotros Emma, y no vamos a pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no, estaremos bien, todos nosotros, tú seguirás con tu vida ahora que no debes preocuparte por tu pasado, y solo espero que decidas continuarla aquí, cerca nuestro, en especial ahora que Oliver esta aquí voy a necesitar mucha ayuda. -Emma la mira con seriedad.

-Gracias Regina.

…

Una semana después Regina recibe el alta con ordenes estrictas de reposo de parte de su médico, la policía logró capturar a Neal, y fue trasladado a la capital, donde comenzarán con el juicio en unos meses. David respira profundo antes de abrir la puerta de la mansión, todo esta limpio y en orden ahora, pero David sabe que será difícil para Regina tanto o más que lo fue para Emma y él cuando debieron volver.

-Aquí vamos amor. -Le dice mientras acomoda a su hijo en brazos y la maleta de su esposa para poder abrir la puerta. En cuanto entran son recibidos por su familia en una sala cubierta de globos y carteles de color azul dándoles la bienvenida. Charly corre hasta su madre seguida de su abuela.

-Charlotte, con cuidado cariño, mamá necesita descansar.

-Déjala, estoy bien. -Le dice Regina abrazando a su hija lo mejor que puede sin doblarse a su altura.

-Te extrañé mami.

-Lo sé princesa, yo también y muchísimo. -todos se dirigen a la sala, donde escuchan a Charly contar sobre su primer viaje a los establos con su abuelo.

-Creo que alguien va a tener que comprar un caballo muy pronto. -Dice Emma mirando a David.

-Por qué otro? puede usar el de Henry.

-Claro que no, mi caballo es solo mio, además Charly es capaz de llenarlo de moños rosas y cosas así. -Henry hace muecas de disgusto y todos sonríen.

…

Esa noche todos están en casa y en sus camas por primera vez desde aquella noche, Regina está sentada en la cama contra la cabecera y tapada hasta la cintura con Oliver en brazos cuando David entra en la habitación.

-Lo vas a malcriar lo sabes. -entra al baño pero deja la puerta abierta mientras se cambia a sus pijamas.

-Aún no puedo creer que todo haya salido bien y ya esté con nosotros. -Oliver duerme tranquilamente cuando David sale del baño y se acerca a ellos.

-Lo se, lo llevaré a su cuna así descanses si? -Con algo de nervios Regina finalmente deja a David tomar al bebé y mientras lo besa lo lleva hasta una pequeña cuna ubicada cerca de la cama. Luego de eso David se acuesta acomodándose a su lado y ayudándola a recostarse, están frente a frente y Regina acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Te extrañaba. -Le dice acariciándolo suavemente. David la envuelve en sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti, no vuelvas a asustarme así por favor. -Regina sonríe.

-Nunca. -Finalmente David la besa en los labios sin separarse de ella hasta que ambos necesitan aire.

-Te amo reina.

…

6 meses después Regina, David y Emma viajan a la capital para dar testimonio en el juicio en contra de Neal, las 4 horas que el jurado demora en regresar con el veredicto parecen eternas, durante todo el proceso debieron revivir esa fatídica noche una y otra vez, pero cuando todos escuchan al presidente del jurado declarar a Neal culpable por cargos de ingreso a propiedad privada, intento de asalto, agresión, el homicidio de uno de sus compañeros y el intento de homicidio a Regina, saben que todo terminó, lo condenan a una vida en prisión. El viaje a casa es en silencio, y Emma recuerda ese día hace más de un año y medio cuando recorría el mismo camino sin saber que le esperaba, cuando el miedo y las ganas de correr eran lo único que llenaban su mente, hoy vuelve por el mismo camino pero acompañada de su padre y de su madrastra, a una casa a la que puede llamar hogar, cerca de sus hermanos, si, quién hubiera pensado que Emma sería la mayor de 4 hermanos cuando paso una vida entera en soledad, cuando llegan David las abraza a ambas durante varios segundos antes de que puedan entrar a la casa, aunque Emma aún no esta acostumbrada del todo a las muestras de cariño de su padre se relaja y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él y de su madrastra.

…

-Así que todo acabó por fin? -Es la pregunta de Graham mientras terminan de llenar el permiso para portar armas de Emma.

-Si, así parece.

-Te llevará tiempo. -Le dice observando a Emma.

-Qué cosa?

-Acostumbrarte a ser libre, a vivir sin miedo, a dejar de pensar en él y en todo lo que paso.-Emma suspira.

-Lo sé, hay días en los que aún miro a Oliver y no puedo evitar pensar que todo pudo salir mal, las cosas serían muy distintas, eso hubiera destruido a mi padre y a Regina.

-Pero no fue así, tus hermanos están sanos, no fue tu culpa que Neal entrara a la casa, pero tú estuviste ahí para ellos, cuidaste de tus hermanos y ayudaste a tu padre, ellos saben eso Emma.

-Si, creo que debería escuchar el consejo de mi padre, me dijo que tal vez debería ver a Archie, el psicólogo de mi hermano.

-Si eso te ayuda, deberías. -Ambos se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos. -Espero que tomes el trabajo de delegada del Sheriff muy en serio Swan. -Le dice bromeando.

-Claro que si, soy muy seria en mi trabajo, en cuanto tenga mi placa tú deberás cuidarte de que no te deje detenido por indecencia en público cada vez que te encuentre con Ruby en una de las oficinas. -Graham se ruboriza.

-OYE... eso fue solo una vez. -Ambos se carcajean.

-Solo una vez que los encontré o solo paso una vez? -Vuelven a reír.

-Cambiemos de tema, dime como van las cosas con Killian?

-Bien, creo que lo traigo enamorado. -Graham se pone pensativo.

-Y... Regina como está? Supongo que 3 hijos y una hijastra es suficiente para mantenerla ocupada. -Emma lo mira y le sonríe, el Sheriff la espero muchos años y todos en el pueblo lo saben, es una historia triste si lo piensa mucho, estaban enamorados y con planes a futuro y luego Graham ve todos sus sueños con la mujer que ama convertirse en realidad pero con otro hombre.

-Ella esta bien... muy bien de hecho. -Lo dice con cuidado, Graham asiente.

-Es feliz? -Emma le sonríe y pone una mano en su hombro como gesto para confortarlo.

-Si, creo que no lo era mucho antes de que yo llegara, es decir no cambio por mi, pero me refiero a que es muy diferente de la mujer que conocí cuando llegué, ahora sonríe cada vez que mis hermanos están cerca, salimos muy seguido y hasta tenemos amigas, mi padre de verdad cambio por nosotras. -Graham la mira.

-Me alegro... de verdad.

-Tu encontrarás lo mismo Graham, Ruby es una buena chica, algo alocada, pero te quiere de verdad, podrás tener todo lo que soñaste si te das la oportunidad.

…

David esta en su oficina luego de un pequeño discurso afuera de la alcaldía como agradecimiento a su reelección, mientras la gente disfruta de un banquete en el gran salón, el mira pensativo por la enorme ventana de su oficina hasta que el ruido de unos zapatos que puede reconocer en cualquier lado llegan hasta él. Regina lo abraza por detrás y besa su hombro.

-Felicidades Alcalde. -Le dice provocativamente al oído, David no puede evitar reírse.

-Muchas gracias señora Nolan, felicidades a usted también, seguirá siendo la primera dama de este pueblo por 4 años más. -Gira y envuelve sus brazos en su cintura mientras la va acercando hacia su escritorio.

-Mmm tiene alguna idea en mente de como podemos festejar Alcalde?

-Tengo algunas. -Le dice mientras besa su cuello y la sienta delicadamente en el borde del escritorio, Regina mueve su cabeza para darle lugar a su boca en su cuello mientras David se acomoda entre sus piernas.

-Mmm -Un gemido escapa de su garganta cuando David muerde su cuello. -Había olvidado lo bien que la pasábamos cuando eras mi jefe, señor Alcalde. -David deja escapar una risa.

-Tal vez deba volver a serlo, me haces mucha falta aquí. -Sus manos bajan de su cintura hasta sus piernas y comienzan a subir su falda. Regina lo mira y muerde su labio inferior pensativa.

-Convénceme de volver, y me tendrás todos los días en tu escritorio señor Alcalde. -David pierde el control ante las seductivas palabras de su esposa, y con un leve movimiento la tiene de espaldas sobre el escritorio y comienza a desprender su pantalón para acomodarse mejor entre las piernas de Regina quien tiene la falda doblada en su cintura para ese momento.

-Ya conoces las reglas, sin gritar para no llamar la atención amor. -Regina cubre su boca para no dejar escapar las carcajadas que quieren salir.

…

Esa noche la casa esta llena de gente, una cena para celebrar la reelección de David tiene a toda la familia y muchos amigos reunidos allí. Regina tiene a Charly sentada en la mesada de la cocina mientras ayudan a Cora con las bandejas de aperitivos. Henry se encuentra con algunos de sus nuevos amigos e hijos de los invitados en la sala jugando con sus vídeos juegos, David pasea entre los grupos de personas dándoles las gracias y charlando brevemente mientras tiene a Oliver en brazos, cuando se acerca a la sala para controlar que su hijo no se haya metido en problemas ve a Emma y a Killian entrar a la casa después de haber estado en el patio trasero por casi media hora, ambos tienen una enorme sonrisa pero antes de que David pueda llamarles la atención Killian se aleja hacia la cocina y Emma se encuentra frente a su padre.

-Todo está bien Emma? -Su hija lo mira a los ojos y sonríe, no sabe como responder a eso, así que solo levanta su mano izquierda dejando ver un pequeño anillo, los ojos de David se abren de par en par y queda en silencio por varios segundos. -Estás segura? -Le pregunta.

-Si. -Es todo lo que recibe. David toma aire y la envuelve en sus brazos.

-Entonces estoy feliz por ti.

-Gracias papá.

-Pero igual tendré que hablar con él.

-Papaaaa. -Se queja, pero ambos saben que Killian tendrá que pasar el interrogatorio de David de todas formas.

-Eso es lo que se hace en esta familia de ahora en más hija, nos cuidamos entre nosotros, y si el quiere ser parte debo asegurarme de que podamos confiar en él. -Regina aparece con Charly y Killian desde la cocina hasta ellos dos.

-Así que tendremos boda. -Le dice mirando a Emma quien sonríe. -Felicidades. -Ambas se abrazan, dejando a un Killian sin saber que hacer ante la mirada inquisidora de David.


	12. Chapter 12

Este es el final de la historia, una pequeña muestra de la familia unos años después, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado la historia. Les dejo el link de la nueva que acabo de comenzar

www .fanfiction .net s/11413887/1/Love-and-regret

Un beso y ya que es el final un abrazo cortito a mi a.e. Luisa a la que le dediqué la historia obviamente.

* * *

3 años después...

Emma suspira mirando su reflejo en el espejo, su vestido es sencillo, pero también lo es la ceremonia que se llevará a cabo en el jardín de la casa de su padre, Emma lleva un año viviendo sola y dentro de unas horas Killian se mudará con ella luego de la boda, no vive lejos de la mansión pero nada está lejos de nada en StoryBrooke de todas formas.

-No corras cariño por favor... -La voz de Regina mientras corre detrás de Oliver quien entra a la habitación principal donde su hermana termina de prepararse.

-Emmmmm...maaaaaaa... -Grita entre risas mientras corre hasta su hermana y abraza sus piernas cubiertas por el vestido para evitar que su madre lo atrape. Emma sonríe mientras toma sus pequeñas manos.

-Lo siento Emma, intenté detenerlo. -Le dice Regina recuperando el aliento.

-Está bien, de todas formas creo que ya terminé, que opinan ustedes? -Les pregunta dando media vuelta aún sosteniendo las manos de Oliver. Regina le sonríe y se acerca a darle un abrazo dejando a su hijo en medio de ambas.

-Estás preciosa cariño.

-Emmmm...maaaa?

-Si príncipe?

-Arriba? -Le pregunta el niño estirando sus brazos para que su hermana lo levante.

-Nada de eso amor, tenemos que buscar a papá para que acompañe a Emma y a tus hermanos para que bajen con nosotros al jardín. -Le dice Regina levantándolo en brazos. -Te veo en unos minutos Emma. -Antes de que Regina pueda salir de la habitación su hijastra la toma de la mano.

-Gracias Regina.

-No tienes nada que agradecer y lo sabes.

-Claro que si, nos ayudaste a mi padre y a mi a darnos otra oportunidad, me abriste las puertas de tu casa, a mi, a una completa desconocida que llegó a tu vida con una tobillera eléctrica y con muchos problemas, me dejaste ser parte de la vida de mis hermanos, me diste más de lo que nadie antes me había dado y sin esperar nada de mi. -Regina tiene lágrimas en los ojos pero se niega a llorar, hoy es un día para festejar.

-Creo que ambas aprendimos mucho de la otra, de verdad te deseo todo lo mejor Emma, te lo mereces y espero que luego de todo lo que pasamos sepas que esta siempre sera tu casa y nosotros tu familia. -Ambas asienten y Regina aprieta su mano levemente antes de salir de la habitación.

…

-Parezco idiota. -David sonrie ante las muecas de su hija.

-Claro que no princesa, eres la niña de las flores más hermosa que haya visto jamás. -Charly de ahora 8 años lo mira de lado.

-No soy una bebé, no quiero un vestido blanco y corona de flores.

-Sera solo por hoy, y solo por Emma. -La mira mientras parece pensarlo. -Hazlo por tu hermana, si? -Charly suspira y mira la corona de flores una vez más antes de colocarsela.

-Solo por la señorita Swan. -La puerta se abre y Regina se acerca a ellos.

-Estás preciosa Charlotte. -Charly se mira de nuevo en el espejo no muy segura, mientras su madre deja a su hermano en el piso y este se acerca a ella, David envuelve a Regina por detrás dejando sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Estás tan hermosa cariño que me casaría de nuevo solo por verte soltar los pétalos en la ceremonia. -Le dice su padre. -Te casarías conmigo de nuevo amor? -Le pregunta a Regina besando su cuello.

-Mmmm...si me lo pides así. -Le responde con voz seductora y gira su cabeza lo suficiente para poder besarlo. Charly blanquea los ojos ante sus padres cuando Henry entra a la habitación batallando con el nudo de su corbata.

-Búsquense una habitación. -Arruga su nariz en señal de desagrado mientras sus padres se ríen.

-Necesitas ayuda bebé? -Regina se acerca a él.

-MAMAAA... no soy un bebé. -Regina lo toma del rostro y comienza a cubrirlo de besos.

-Claro que si.

-MAMAAAA...

-Emma ya estaba lista cariño, te estaba esperando. -Le informa Regina, David asiente y se dirige a la puerta.

-NOOOOO... -Charly aparta a su hermano quien intenta morder las flores de su cabeza subido en la silla al lado de la suya. -Mamaaaa quítalo de aquí. -David sonríe.

-Segura que podrás tenerlos en el patio en 5 minutos? -Le pregunta a su esposa.

-Claro que sí.

…

Media hora después...

La música se escucha y tomando valor Charly comienza el camino por el pasillo entre ambas partes de los invitados, su madre esta frente al pequeño altar donde se encuentra Killian y su padre y hermana caminan detrás suyo. Finalmente los tres llegan al altar, David besa la mano de su hija y se la entrega a Killian para luego tomar a Charly en brazos y murmurarle un te amo a Emma mientras se ubica al lado de su familia. La ceremonia es corta y luego de decir sus votos el juez los declara marido y mujer, la fiesta comienza y luego de la cena todos los invitados se acercan a la pista de baile, Mary Margaret y Whale, Graham y Ruby, El señor Gold y su joven novia la señorita Belle, Emma y Killian, Regina y David y el resto de las parejas.

-Mi propuesta de casamiento fue en serio. -Le dice David mientras abraza a Regina por la cintura siguiendo el lento ritmo de la música.

-Técnicamente seria renovación de votos señor Nolan. -David sonríe y baja sus manos un poco más sobre las curvas de su esposa, besa su cuello y Regina cierra los ojos. -Mmmm... solo acepto por repetir la noche de bodas. -David suelta una carcajada.

-Te puedo dar un adelanto esta noche luego de que acostemos a los niños. -Regina lame sus labios.

-Si tienes la energía... -Le sonríe.

-Me estás diciendo viejo?. -Regina lo envuelve más del cuello atrayéndolo más a ella y capturando sus labios en un beso profundo.

-Te amo David.

-Y yo a tí amor.

Cuando la fiesta esta terminando los invitados se acercan a las fotografías con la feliz pareja, la última está reservada para su familia, Emma levanta en brazos a Oliver dejándolo en medio de ella y Killian, David a su lado y abrazando a Regina quién está frente suyo, Henry al lado de Killian asiendole señas con los dedos detrás de la cabeza y Charly frente de su hermana. El fotógrafo les da indicaciones mientras terminan de acomodarse, David y Emma se miran, sus miradas llenas de felicidad y brillo. En eso momento el flash de la cámara se dispara tomando la imagen de un perfecto retrato familiar.

Fin


End file.
